La voix de l'Arche
by Miguya-san
Summary: Allen entend une voix, qui parfois l'appelle. Il essaye de trouver son origine pour en savoir plus sur le 14ème, mais Levrier s'en mêle. S'il continue, ce ne sera pas seulement sa liberté qui sera prise, mais aussi sa vie... - Rated T pour tentatives de suicides et tortures.
1. Chapitre 1 L'arche

Chapitre 1 : D Gray Man

Levrier fait tout pour arrêter Allen, et celui-ci est obligé de se laisser faire.

Allen se leva avec plein de courbature. Il revenait d'une mission assez compliquée. Levrier n'arrêter pas de l'envoyer en mission. C'était sa 7ème mission consécutive.

Il alla directement au réfectoire pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Jerry l'accueilli avec des dizaines de plats en tous genres. Allen ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il se jeta dessus, et en à peine 10 minutes il avait déjà tout terminer - - Merci beaucoup, Jerry !

\- Mais je t'en prie mon petit Allen.

Allen décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'arche. Il utilisa la première porte qu'il trouva. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se mis à déambuler sans vrai destination.

Il croisa Bak qui admirer, encore une fois, l'arche.

\- Bonjour superviseur Bak

\- Walker ! C'est vrai que tu peux ouvrir des portails quand tu veux ?!

-Il faut juste que je joue du piano. Venez, je vais vous montrez, ça tombe bien, je n'avais rien à faire.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse pièce du Musicien. Allen ne montrait cette pièce qu'a ses amis, et il considérer Bak comme son ami depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à retrouver son bras gauche.

\- Et voici ma pièce !

\- Joue du piano ! je voudrais voir comment tu fais pour bouger l'arche.

\- D'accord.

Il commença à jouer, et il entendit une voix. Elle chanter. Allen ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, il ne savait même pas s'il c'était un adulte ou un enfant ! Mais il l'entendait.

Il termina le morceau et il se retourna vers Bak. « L'arche n'est plus au-dessus du quartier général, mais au-dessus de la branche asiatique. Bak le remercia et il fonça visiter les nouveaux portails.

Allen, qui était désormais seul, soupira et il s'enferma dans la pièce du Musicien. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette voix quand il jouait du piano.

Il entendit sa boucle d'oreille, qui servait de transmetteur, vibrer. Il l'activa.

\- Allen ? C'est toi qui à bouger l'arche ?

\- Oui, c'est moi Komui. Bak voulait voir comment je faisais pour la bouger. Vous voulez que je la remette au-dessus du quartier général ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plait. Sinon Levrier risque d'encore venir te pourrir la vie.

\- Je le fais tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et rejoua la partition pour déplacer l'arche. La voix était, encore une fois, là. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer le 14ème était apparu dans le miroir. Allen resta immobile.

Le 14ème n'apparaissait jamais sans raison. « Allen doit trouver la voix… Quand Allen joue… Allen doit comprendre la voix… » D'un coup tout devint noir autour d'Allen.

Il ne voyait plus que le 14ème. Enfin plutôt son reflet, car on ne voyait pas vraiment 14ème, on voyait plutôt son reflet dans un miroir.

« Allen ne sait pas encore… Mais il découvrira bientôt… » Il entendit la mélodie de l'arche une nouvelle fois mais ce n'était pas lui qui la jouait.

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Je suis.

Le reflet disparu et la musique avec. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et tout devint noir.

« …Allen… » « Allen… » « ALLEN ! » Allen ouvrit les yeux. Lavi le secoué dans tous les sens.

\- Allen ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- Lavi…Ou…Ou sommes-nous ?

Lavi poussa un soupir de soulagement « Dans la salle du Musicien. » Lavi l'aida à s'asseoir. Il y avait aussi Bak et Reever.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est à nous de te demander ça ! Tu étais introuvable !

\- Quoi ? Pourtant j'ai parlé à Bak toute à l'heure.

\- C'étai jours. Attends…ça veut dire que tu es inconscient depuis 4 jours ?!

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Reever l'aida à se relever.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu vois un médecin. Superviseur Bak ? Pourriez-vous appelez le grand intendant Komui ?

\- Bien sûr !

Allen commença à vaciller Lavi l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Reste avec nous Allen !

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort Lavi…J'ai juste la tête qui tourne…

\- C'est normal après être resté inconscient 4 jours. Tu dois mourir de faim en plus !

Allen remarqua qu'il mourait effectivement de faim

\- On va manger ?

\- Va d'abord voir un médecin ! Si ça se trouve, c'est grave !

Allen réfléchit. « Tu as raison. Mais avant d'aller le voir je vais manger une petite dizaine de boulette de riz ! » Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il tomba en avant, Bak le rattrapa in-extremis « Walker ! »

Allen entendit la voix de ses amis l'appeler… Mais il entendit une autre voix. Celle du 14ème. « Allen Walker…Allen Walker est traqué…Allen Walker… »

La voix disparue. Il était en train de regarder ses amis qui commençaient à paniquer.

\- Allen ?! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui…Enfin je crois…

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses amis l'en empêchèrent.

\- Reste coucher, Walker.

\- Bookman ne devrait pas tarder Allen. En attendant reposes-toi.

Lavi rajouta « Ils ont raisons ! Tu t'es à peine lever et tu t'es tout de suite évanouie, y a clairement un problème ! » Allen acquiesça et se rallongea.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Cela m'aidera à trouvais l'inspiration 3**_


	2. Chapitre 2 Visite

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Allen se réveilla de nouveau, il n'était plus dans la salle du Musicien, mais à l'infirmerie. « Tu es réveillé, Allen ? » Komui était assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie dans la pièce du Musicien, on t'a fait transporté ici et Bookman t'as examiné. Aprioris, tu manques de sommeil et tu ne manges pas assez, mais il a aussi dit que c'était étrange que tu restes si longtemps inconscient.

Allen commença à se lever.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je me lève.

\- C'est hors de question ! Il faut encore que tu te reposes !

-Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

Allen soupira et se rallongea. Komui commença à lui éplucher une pomme.

\- Levrier veut encore t'envoyer en mission, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es au repos forcer sous ordre du médecin.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va trouver un moyen pour m'obliger à y aller…

Komui rajusta ses lunettes et posa l'assiette avec les quartiers pommes éplucher.

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste Allen.

\- Désolé…Je suis devenu méfiant à force…

\- Je comprends. On fait ce qu'on peut pour l'en empêcher mais…Sans réel succès.

\- Sinon comment vont Kanda et Lenalee ? Ils sont rentrés de mission ?

\- Oui et ils se portent à merveille, il n'y avait que des Akumas niveau 1. Ma Lenalee chérie n'en n'a fait qu'une bouchée ! Ils sont rentrés i jours. Lenalee était très inquiète pour toi. Comme nous tous.

\- Mais je vais très bien !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?!

Allen marmonna

\- Bon, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Komui soupira

\- Il faut que j'y aille je repasserai demain. Ah, et tu risques de recevoir pas mal de visite.

Komui sortit de la chambre sans un mot-de-plus. Allen ferma les yeux, il se serait endormie si Lavi et Kanda, n'avaient pas fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Yo, Allen ! Tu te sens mieux ? Je me suis dit que Yû devait être aussi inquiet alors je l'ai amené avec moi ! » Kanda, lui, était en train de se débattre.

\- Laisse-moi partir, et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom !

\- Ne sois pas timide, Yû !

Allen grogna « Moins…Moins fort…s'il vous plait…J'ai…J'ai mal à la tête » Lavi se rapprocha du lit « Désolé. Ça va ? » Allen soupira

\- En dehors de mes migraines et de la fatigue, ça va.

\- Grand père a dit que c'était des effets secondaires. Viens Yû, finalement on va te laisser te reposer.

Allen grogna un vague « d'accord… » Allen entendit la porte se fermer puis il s'endormit. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, à cause des cris.

\- Allen Walker est au repos forcer sous ordre du médecin. Veuillez sortir inspecteur Levrier !

\- Allen Walker doit subir un interrogatoire et être inculper !

Allen entendit aussi les voix de Johnny, Lavi, Reever et Bak. Lavi protesta « Lorsque cette « accident » s'est dérouler, Allen dormait ici ! Vous avez installé des caméras de surveillance, ce n'est pas pour rien ! » Allen se releva

\- De quel accident parlez-vous ?

\- Allen ! Tu es réveillé ? Restes coucher, on s'en occupe.

\- Réponds à ma question Lavi !

Ce fut Levrier qui lui répondit « Ce n'est pas un accident. C'est un meurtre. » Allen se figea

\- Un meurtre ?! Qui est la victime ? Et le meurtrier ?!

\- Vous.

Naturellement, se fut Levrier qui l'accusait d'être le meurtrier. « Inspecteur Levrier ! » Komui avait l'air furieux. Levrier émit un reniflement dédaigneux. « Soit. Mais sachez, Allen Walker, que je trouverai bien assez vite des preuves pour vous condamner. » Levrier partit sans rien ajouter.

Allen, qui venait juste de se réveiller, commençait à se sentir mal, il ne comprenait plus rien. « Mais… Mais…Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? » Johnny essaye de la rassurer « On va tout t'expliquer, mais attends que les autres est fini. » Lavi, Reever, Komui et Bak mettez les corbeaux dehors. « Un scientifique a été éventrer et … Son cadavre a été exposé dans le réfectoire… » Allen resta bouche-bée.

\- Quand ? …

\- I ou 2 heures, pendant que tu dormais.

Allen crut pendant un instant entendre la mélodie du 14ème, juste avant que son œil anti-akuma s'active « Tout le monde derrière moi ! » Ils obéirent sans discutés.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Un Akuma.

\- Ou ça ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Johnny lui attrapa le poignet « Tu n'es pas en état de combattre, Allen ! » Allen essaya de le rassurer « Ne t'inquiète pas, puis Lavi m'accompagne. N'est-ce-pas Lavi ? » Lavi posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen. « Bien sûr ! » Johnny le lâcha et les deux exorcistes foncèrent vers la grande salle.

 _ **3 reviews pour une suite !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 Attaque

Chapitre 3

Allen et Lavi coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande salle, il était déjà trop tard. Du sang recouvrait les murs. Des cadavres jonchait le sol. La seule chose encore vivante était l'Akuma niveau 4 qui avait provoqué tout cela.

Allen devança Lavi en se servant du Crown Belt pour attraper le bras de l'Akuma et l'attirer vers lui. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'attaquerait sans doute. Allen tenta de la trancher en deux mais l'Akuma l'esquiva de justesse en tranchant le Crown Belt.

Allen ne réfléchissait plus. Il attaquait juste. Il était trop aveuglé par la douleur du a la perte de ses amis. A vrai dire, pour Allen, tous les membre de la congrégation de l'ombre était sa famille, a part, bien sûr, l'inspecteur Levrier.

L'Akuma et Allen se battirent. Les coups pleuvaient. « Allen ! Calme-toi ! » Lavi ne pouvait même pas s'approcher sans risqué de se faire prendre pour cible. « ALLEN! » Lavi l'appela de toute ses forces, et enfin Allen parut reprendre ses esprits. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

Malheureusement L'Akuma en profita. L'une de ses mains, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, se transforma en une large lame qui transperça le torse d'Allen. Lavi poussa un cri « ALLEN ! ». Alors qu'Allen commencer à tomber en arrière, deux autres exorcistes arrivèrent. Kanda et Lenalee. Lenalee donna un coup de pieds, grâce à ses Darks Boots, a l'Akuma, qui fut propulser à cause l'impact. Pendant ce temps Kanda rattrapa Allen juste avant qu'il ne percute le sol de plein fouet. « Eh, Crétin de pousse de soja ! Tu m'entends ?! » En guise de réponse, Allen cracha un filet de sang. Kanda grogna et le mis sur son dos. Il emmena Allen jusqu'à Lavi.

\- Occupe-toi de lui. Essaye de faire qu'il ne crève pas.

\- Mais, et vous ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Lenalee atterrit à côté d'eux.

\- Comment va Allen ?

\- Mal. Mais là on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, et ça m'étonnerait que l'Akuma nous laisse faire. Si on ne trouve pas vite une solution on risque d'y passez, en particulier Allen.

\- Les 4 maréchaux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lavi. Prends Allen avec toi et va chercher les 4 maréchaux. Mon frère m'a prévenu que le maréchal Cross arrivait ce matin, et si le maréchal cross est là, ça veut forcément dire que les 3 autres maréchaux sont là aussi.

\- Mais, vous n'arriverez jamais à tenir assez longtemps !

\- Lavi, ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour nous. Puis si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, fait aussi vite que tu peux. Nous nous occupons de le retenir.

Lavi n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiesçait à contre-cœur. Il mit Allen sur son dos, et courut aussi vite qu'il put.

Dès qu'il trouva un passage pour sortir de la grande salle, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Dehors, des traqueurs commencer à installer des boucliers. « Vite ! Il faut aller aider Lenalee et Kanda ! ils sont entrain de combattre un Akuma niveau 4 ! » Reever se dirigea vers lui. « On sait. Komui est partie chercher les autres exorcistes. » Reever fut laissa Lavi, car les traqueurs l'interpellèrent. Lavi lâcha un juron et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre. « PAPIIII ! » Bookman se leva de son bureau

\- Que se passe-t-il Lavi ?

\- Allen ! Occupe-toi d'Allen ! Moi je dois aller chercher les maréchaux.

\- Pardon ?!

Lavi n'était déjà plus là lorsque Bookman posa sa question. Bookman écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'état d'Allen. Il se dépêcha de stopper l'hémorragie. En seulement 10 minutes, Il avait bandé la plaie et il avait arrêté saignement.

Alors qu'il préparé un médicament pour accélérer le processus de guérison, quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant du lit d'Allen. Bookman se retourna. Allen commencer à se lever. « Arrête. Tu vas te tuer si ta blessure se rouvre. » Allen qui n'avait pas la force de se lever, il s'écroula sur le tapis. Bookman l'aida à se réinstaller dans le lit. Il eut l'air affligé

\- Inconscient. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en état.

\- Kanda…Et…Et Lenalee…

\- Lavi est partie chercher les maréchaux.

\- Trop de …temps… dépêcher…d'aider Kanda et…Lenalee…

\- L'Akuma te tuerait aussi tôt que tu aurais posé un pied dans la grande salle.

\- Je…Je m'en fiche…Je dois…Les aider…

Bookman n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Une explosion retentit. « CLOWN CROWN ! » L'innocence qui c'était désactiver lorsqu'il avait été transpercer réapparu. « Désolé, Bookman. » Allen se servit de son innocence pour vite parcourir la distance qu'il le séparer de Kanda et Lenalee.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la grande salle, plusieurs mains l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent au sol « ALLEN ! Calme-toi ! » Reever, Bak et Johnny faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour retenir Allen. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas se dégager de leurs emprises à cause de sa blessure. « La…Lâchez moi ! Il faut… Il faut que j'y aille ! » Bak essaya de le résonner

\- Walker ! Ecoute moi ! Tu te feras tuer si tu y va !

\- Allen, s'il-te-plait écoute nous !

\- Je n'ai…Pas le temps de…T'écouter, Johnny…

Reever essaya de lui faire comprendre que c'était trop dangereux

\- Allen. SI tu y va, tu ne reviendras pas. Lavi va revenir d'un instant à l'autre avec les maréchaux, alors s'il-te-plait calme-toi !

\- Je…J'y vais…

Allen se servit du Crown Belt pour se dégager de leur étreinte et foncer dans la grande salle

 _ **Voila ! Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard ! Merci pour vos reviews ( ça veut pas dire que je n'en aimerai pas d'autre) =D**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Les 2 Maréchaux

Chapitre 4

A l'intérieur de la grande salle, le combat était déjà presque fini. Kanda et Lenalee étaient tous les deux inconscients. L'akuma rigolait.

\- C'était rapide ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à les achevés !

\- NE LES TOUCHES PAS !

L'akuma se retourna et sourit+

\- Oh ? Un l'autre déchet est revenu ? Je vais t'exterminer comme les autres !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal.

\- Essaye donc de m'en empêcher !

Allen n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'akuma lui fonça dessus. Il arriva à parer le coup, mais l'akuma enchaina en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il fut propulsé contre une parois, mais juste avant de la percuter quelqu'un le rattrapa.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Abruti de disciple ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir !

\- De qu… Maitre ?!

\- C'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ?!

\- Calmes-toi Marian ! Arrête de maltraiter ton disciple ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Allen. On s'occupe de tout.

\- Ma…Maréchal Tiedoll ?! Lavi a réussi à prévenir tous les maréchaux ?!

\- Malheureusement, Cloud et Winters restes introuvable.

\- Et Lavi ?

Une voix retentit depuis le l'autre bout de la salle

\- Je suis là ! Désolé, mais je ne suis pas aussi rapide que les maréchaux !

\- Vous deux, prenez mon petit Yu et la petite Lenalee et partez.

\- Quoi ? Mais et l'aku-

\- Abruti de disciple ! Avec ta blessure tu risques plus de nous gêner qu'autre chose.

\- Si tu continues comme ça mon petit Allen, tu vas te remettre a saigner et cela pourrais t'être fatal.

\- …

\- Abruti de disciple !

-…

\- Hé, tu m'entends ?!

-…

\- Allen ?!

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Le maréchal Cross le secoua un peu mais aucune réaction. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé.

\- Sa blessure s'est rouverte ! Oh, Bookman junior dépêche-toi de l'amener avec toi !

\- Je fais comment pour prendre Allen, Yu et Lenalee en même en

Même temps ?!

\- Trouve une idée, imbécile de borgne !

Lavi attrapa ses amis par leur vêtement et se servit de son maillet pour s'expulser, lui et ses amis. Une fois hors de la grande salle, il confia ses amis à Komui, qui se dépêcha d'appeler une unité médicale.

Allen qui était à demie conscient eut à peine la force de murmurer quelques mots avant de s'évanouir « Imbécile de maitre… »

Quand Allen se réveilla, on l'avait soigné et allongé dans un lit. Il allait se rallonger quand tout lui revint en mémoire. « Lenalee, Kanda, les maréchaux ! » Alors qu'il commençait à se lever, Komui entra dans la pièce.

\- Recouches-toi immédiatement !

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter !

\- d'accord, d'accord ! mais d'abord est-ce que tout le monde s'en est sorti ?!

Le regard de Komui s'assombrit.

\- A vrai dire… 14 scientifique et 39 traqueurs ont perdu la vie. En plein du combat contre le maréchal Cross et le maréchal Tiedoll, l'akuma a disparu. Kanda et Lenalee ont seulement quelques égratignures.

\- En tout 53 personnes sont mortes…

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer.

\- Tu sais Allen…

\- C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû venir plus vite. J'aurais dû foncer dès que mon œil s'est activé. Ils ne seraient pas morts.

\- C'est faux ! Au moment où ton œil s'est activé il était déjà trop tard ! Et le premier meurtre a eu lieu lorsque tu dormais ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! A chaque fois tu prends tout sur toi comme si c'était ta faute, alors que tu n'as rien fais !

\- Je…Je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et de vite récupérer !

-O…Oui !

Komui soupira et sourit tristement.

\- Tu sais Allen…Personne ne croit ou ne serait-ce que pense que c'est de ta faute. Tu es le seul à croire cela.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Non, j'en suis sûr.

Komui se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau à la main. Il lui tendit.

\- Bois, ça va te faire du bien.

\- Ah, euh…Merci !

Allen bus le verre sans discuter, mais lorsqu'il eut fini son verre, sa vue se brouilla et ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Désolé Allen, mais sinon je suis sûr que tu allais t'entrainé ou que tu allais faire quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Komuuuuiii…

Allen se réveilla une fois de plus allongé dans un lit. Sa blessure lui faisait toujours mal. Komui n'était plus là, mais il avait laissé un petit mot sur sa table de chevet.

« Interdiction de te lever ou de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux. PS : Tu risques de recevoir pas mal de visite dans pas longtemps, alors reposes-toi tant que tu le peux. » Allen soupira et se rendormis.


	5. Chapitre 5 Guérison

Chapitre 5

Allen se réveilla en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, dans lequel il voyait encore le 14ème et il entendait encore la voix. Il soupira et sursauta quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Allen reconnut la voix de Lavi.

\- Allen ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui. Entre.

Lavi entra sans discuter. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Tout va bien Lavi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Et s'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu as la tête d'un cadavre je te signale !

\- A bon ?

\- Va te regarder dans un miroir !

Les deux exorcistes éclatèrent de rires, mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite quand Allen se mis à tousser à cause d'une douleur poignante a l'abdomen.

\- Oi, oi, Allen restes avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, Lavi…

\- A bon ? J'ai cru.

Ils continuèrent de discuter comme ça un bon moment.

\- Et puis y'a Kro qui s'est mis à paniquer, et… Allen ?

\- …

\- Allen ?

\- …

Ce dernier venait de s'endormir. Lavi sourit « On dirait un enfant quand il dort comme ça. » Lavi sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de réveiller Allen.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE !

\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE PREUVE !

Allen se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut, mais cette fois c'était à cause des hurlements.

\- Allen Walker est en état d'arrestation car il est soupçonné de complicité avec un akuma, de niveau 4 qui plus est !

\- S'il était vraiment complice alors pourquoi l'akuma l'aurait attaqué ? Et pourquoi il aurait essayé a tout pris de m'aider, moi et Kanda ?!

\- Il suit surement un plan précis !

Allen reconnut la voix de Lenalee et la voix de Levrier.

\- Vous allez trop loin inspecteur Levrier !

\- Grand intendant, veuillez rester en dehors de tout cela !

\- Inspecteur. Sortez immédiatement ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Levrier n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'obéir. Komui remarqua qu'Allen venait de se réveiller.

\- Rendors toi Allen, ce n'est rien.

\- P…Pourquoi on m'accuse de complicité ?!

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça et rendors toi !

Allen bondit hors de son lit. « Expliquez-moi d'abord ! » Komui et Lenalee essayèrent comme ils purent de le calmer.

\- Allen, tu as de la fièvre, tu délires probablement.

\- Peu importe, je veux savoir pourquoi je serai complice !

\- C'est juste Levrier qui refuse de voir la réalité en face alors il cherche un coupable, et d'après lui tu corresponds parfaitement à se rôle pour lui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, puis c'est vrai, certaines personnes sont mortes, mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! D'accord ?

\- … D…D'accord.

Lenalee poussa un soupir de soulagement. Allen s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Sa tête se balançait sur les côtés comme s'il lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Komui en profita pour l'obliger à s'allongeait et Allen n'eut pas la force de résister à l'appel du sommeil.

« Oi, pousse de soja ! » Allen grogna en entendant son surnom « Abruti de Kanda… » Ce dernier soupira. Allen commença à légèrement se relever

\- Komui m'as ordonné de te faire bouffer tes médocs.

\- Laisse-moi deviner personne n'était disponible ?

\- Si quelqu'un avait été disponible je ne serais pas là à faire la nounou !

Kanda attrapa la boite de médicament qui reposait sur la table de chevet d'Allen.

\- Tiens, il faut que tu prennes 2 comprimés.

\- Tu peux m'attraper un verre d'eau.

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau et Allen grimaça devant les cachets, avant de les gobé d'un coup.

\- Je déteste les médicaments.

\- Ne me dit pas que de simple médicament te font peur ?!

\- Je me souviens que mon maitre s'en servait pour faire des expériences bizarre…

Kanda sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il se leva. « Je te laisse te débrouiller maintenant. » Kanda partit sans rien ajouter.

Quelques minutes après le départ de celui-ci, ce fut au tour du maréchal Tiedoll de lui rendre visite. Tout de suite Allen essaya de se lever pour saluer comme ils se doit le maréchal, mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour rester debout, et il tomba. Le maréchal le rattrapa in-extremis.

\- Allons ! Rallonge-toi mon petit Allen !

\- Je…Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pourtant rien fait qui mérite des excuses ! Je suis juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Oh, je vais très bien !

Le maréchal lui lança un regard ironique

\- Bon, disons que je vais beaucoup mieux plutôt.

\- ça me rassure. Tu sais, comme Marian t'as délaissé, je te considère un peu comme un de mes disciple !

Allen lui fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est un grand honneur !

\- Pas besoin de ma parler de façon aussi formelle !

\- Vous êtes quand même un maréchal !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter avec tant de distance !

\- Au faite…Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve mon maitre ?

\- Mmh…La dernière fois que j'ai vu Marian c'était ce matin. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temp de lui demander, j'étais en train d'essayer de convaincre mon petit Yu de venir avec moi en ville. Malheureusement il n'a rien voulu savoir. D'ailleurs, quand tu seras sortie de l'infirmerie, voudras-tu m'accompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le maréchal eut l'air très heureux quand il entendit ça. Il se leva. Salua Allen, et repartie voir ses autres disciples.

Allen remarqua qu'un livre était posé sur sa table de chevet. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais vu qu'il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, il l'attrapa. Dedans il y avait des photos de la congrégation. Sur la première page il était précisé que c'était Johnny qui l'avait édité spécialement pour lui. Au bout d'une heure, on toqua de nouveau à la porte de sa chambre. « Entrez ! » Le maréchal Cross entra. Comme d'habitude il était en train de fumer. Timcanpy décolla de son épaule pour se poser sur celle d'Allen.

\- Maitre ?! Tim !

\- Abruti de disciple. Toujours vivant ?

\- Oui ! Maitre. Que savez-vous à propos du 14ème et de l'Arche ?!

Le maréchal soupira et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Je t'en parlerai quand tu seras rétabli.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux savoir ! Dans…Dans l'arche, lorsque je joue la mélodie j'ai…J'ai entendu une voix chantée.

Le maréchal Cross resta impassible comme il était toujours. Il poussa tout de même un long soupir.

\- Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

\- Mais-

\- pas de mais ! Tu préfères peut-être que j'ajoute des dettes a ta liste ?

\- AAAHH ! D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD !

Le maréchal ricana « ça marche toujours aussi bien. » Allen lâcha un long bâillement.

\- Bon. C'était juste pour te passer le bonjour. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Attendez !

C'était déjà trop tard. Le maréchal était déjà reparti. Allen s'allongea et s'endormis. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, (pas forcément « une » !) ça me donne de l'inspiration. Sachez que je les prends toujours en compte. Au passage je poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour me faire pardonner du retard de l'autre !**


	6. Chapitre 6 Course poursuite

Chapitre 6

Après 2 semaines cloué au lit, Allen put enfin se lever. Il n'avait droit qu'à 2 heures hors du lit, mais pour Allen qui ne rêvait que de ça depuis 1 semaine, ce n'était pas suffisant. « Walker ! » CE dernier était en train de courir pour échapper à Link qui essayait tant bien que mal de le convaincre de se recoucher.

\- Walker ! Va immédiatement te recoucher, ou je vais chercher le grand intendant !

\- Mais je me sens bien et j'en ai marre d'être allonger !

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie ! Ne m'oblige pas à me servir de la force, Walker !

Allen n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Pour échapper à Link, il poussa un porte et rentra dans la pièce. Il referma tout de suite derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Allen ? » Celui-ci sursauta

\- M…Marie !

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais blessé.

\- Moi ? Non, non ! Je suis en parfaite santé !

\- WALKER ! OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT ET RETOURNE TE REPOSER AVANT DE ROUVRIR TA BLESSURE !

\- Zut…

\- Allen ! SI tu es blessé, il faut que tu te reposes !

\- Mais ça fait 2 semaines que je me repose ! Je suis quasiment guérie !

\- Quasiment, donc pas totalement, alors s'il te plait retourne te coucher !

Marie commença à s'avancer pour l'attraper mais Allen ouvrit la porte, arriva à esquiver Link et se remit à courir. Leurs course poursuite dura ainsi 1 heure ou 2, elle s'arrêta quand Allen perdit connaissance au milieu d'un couloir. Link l'avait perdu de vue, et se fut Miranda qui trouva Allen. « Oh non, Allen ! » Elle se paniquer, à crier avant de se mettre à courir partout « A L'AIDE ! » Krory, qui avait entendu son appel, arriva en courant

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?!

\- Allen !

\- Au non ! Allen ? Tu m'entends ? Allen !

\- Il…Il faut…Il faut… QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE ?!

\- Je l'ignore !

\- Je…Je vais chercher de l'aide !

Miranda se dépêcha d'aller dans la grande salle pour demander de l'aide a quelqu'un. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit tout de suite le commandant Reever

\- Commandant !

\- Miranda ? Mais qu'est -ce qu-

\- VENEZ VITE !

Miranda l'attrapa par le bras et elle le conduit aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à Allen.

\- JE… Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance !

\- Encore ? Il faut vite app-

\- WALKER !

Link arriva en courant par le couloir opposé.

\- Walker ?!

\- Il s'est évanouie.

\- Je l'avais pourtant prévenue ! Quelle imbécile !

\- Peux-tu transporter Allen jusqu'à sa chambre Link ?

\- Bien sûr.

Pendant que Reever et Link s'occuper d'Allen, Miranda et Krory continuèrent à paniquer jusqu'à ce que Reever s'énervent

\- Ça suffit ! Il ne va pas mourir, alors calmez-vous bon sang !

Alors que tout le monde s'agiter dehors, Allen lui était dans un tout autre univers. Le 14ème se trouvait juste devant lui.

\- Allen…Ce n'est pas terminer…La voix attend…

\- Mais à qui appartient-elle ?!

\- A toi de la découvrir…

La fameuse voix se mis à chanter. Malgré l'obscurité, Allen crut apercevoir une silhouette. Comme la dernière fois il était enfermé dans un endroit où tout était noir, et la voix venait de partout a la fois. Il essaya de se diriger vers la voix mais dès qu'il avança, un gouffre gigantesque s'ouvrit sous pieds.

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était de nouveau dans sa chambre allonger dans son lit. « Allen ? » Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Marie !

\- Je suis heureux de te voir éveillé. Tu as de la chance, la plaie ne s'est pas rouverte.

\- Tant mieux.

Marie remarqua qu'Allen n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette

\- Que t'arrives-t-il ?

\- …Rien…

Allen n'avait encore parler a personne de « la voix ». Mais il était persuadé que son maitre savait des choses. Il se leva et sortie de la pièce, suivit par Marie, qui commençait se demander si Allen n'avait pas de la fièvre.

\- Ou vas-tu Allen ?

\- Cherchez mon imbécile de maitre.

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain devrait être plus long. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, ça m'aide.**_


	7. Chapitre 7 Le 14ème et L'interprète

Chapitre 7

« MAITRE ! » Le maréchal Cross releva la tête

\- T'es déjà sur pieds, abrutie de disciple ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur l'arche !

\- Débrouilles-toi.

\- Quoi ?! Maitre ! Je vous en prie !

\- …D'accord. Laisse-moi juste un instant, il faut que je dise quelque chose à Komui.

Pendant ce temps, Marie, qui avait laisser Allen au milieu du chemin, alla chercher Komui.

\- Que t'arrive t'il Marie ?

\- Allen s'est réveillé, et il est partit voir le maréchal Cross.

\- Quoi ? Il va encore s'épuiser…Peux-tu t'assurer qu'il se repose ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le maréchal Cross avait laissé Allen seul dans sa chambre, le temps d'aller voir Komui. Allen était en train d'examiner la chambre de son maitre, n'osant toucher a rien de peur que son maitre rapplique. Timcanpy était tranquillement posé sur sa tête. Allen était sur le point s'asseoir, quand ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup, ce qu'il le fit tomber à genoux. Il reconnaissait cette sensation. Le 14ème était en train de l'appeler.

Komui était en train de tamponner des documents quand quelqu'un toqua « Entrez. » La maréchal Cross entra.

\- Komui. Il ne faut pas envoyer Allen en mission.

\- Hein ? Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dires exactement pourquoi, mais les Noé et donc les akumas vont le prendre pour cible, et essayer de le capturer. Il faut qu'il reste en sécurité.

Komui resta incrédule pendant un moment, avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu sais que Levrier va l'obliger à partir en mission ?

\- Essaye de l'en empêcher autant que tu peux, et sinon fais-en sort qu'il parte en mission avec un des maréchaux.

\- D'accord.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bientôt tout t'expliquer, mais Levrier, lui, ne devras surtout rien savoir.

\- d'accord.

Le maréchal repartit aussitôt. Komui fut tenter de le suivre pour en apprendre plus, mais il y renonça, car il savait que le maréchal Cross savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Marie était partit chercher Allen, mais au milieu du chemin il avait croisé Kanda et la maréchal Tiedoll, qui l'obligea à les accompagner en mission. Il eut juste le temps de prévenir Komui qu'il devait partir.

Le maréchal Cross entra dans sa chambre. « Abrutie de disciple ? » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Allen ? » Il s'avança et vis Allen inconscient par terre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. « Allen ! ALLEN ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! » Allen était à moitié conscient. Il était inconscient dans le monde normal, mais conscient dans le monde du 14ème.

\- Mais que me veux-tu, 14ème ?!

\- Allen est traqué…La voix…

\- La voix ?

\- La voix va te tuer.

Le 14ème disparut, mais deux autres personnes prirent sa place.

\- J'étais Néah.

\- J'étais Mana.

\- **Nous étions le Compte Millénaire.**

Allen allait les questionner, quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il eut une dernière pensée : **Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ce genre de moment que je m'évanouis ?!**

« ABRUTIE DE DISCIPLE ! » se redressa brusquement. « MAITRE ! ILS ALLAIENT ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER ! » Le maréchal le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Aye. Il a pété les plombs.

\- Non ! Parfois…Parfois le 14ème m'appel.

Le maréchal attrapa les épaules d'Allen.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est le 14ème ?!

\- Oui.

\- Qu'a tu vu ?

\- D'habitude, il ne me dit que quelques mots, mais cette fois 2 autres personnes sont apparu. Ils ont dit s'appeler Néah et Mana. Puis ils ont dit : Nous étions le Compte Millénaire.

Le maréchal prit une grande inspiration. « Es-tu courant que ce que tu viens dire pourrais avoir de lourde conséquence sur la guerre sainte ? » Allen hocha la tête.

« S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi tout. » Le maréchal l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil.

\- Il y a longtemps un Noé trahis le compte. C'était le 14ème. Celui-ci était l'interprète de l'arche. Par la suite, le compte tua le 14ème, mais entretemps, il avait donné le pouvoir de l'interprète a quelqu'un. Toi. Avant de disparaitre, le 14ème avait sceller l'arche à Edo. C'est la seule chose que savent les personnes connaissant l'histoire du 14ème. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Il n'avait pas que sceller l'arche, il avait enfermé une partie de son âme à l'intérieur.

\- Alors…C'est la voix ? Mais alors qui est l'ombre ?!

\- L'ombre, c'est l'interprète.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- L'interprète est un titre, mais c'est aussi une âme. Il y a eu d'autre interprète avant le 14ème. La voix, c'est l'âme du 14ème et l'ombre c'est l'âme qui désigne l'interprète.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- Les deux vont essayer de te posséder.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le 14ème veut accomplir sa vengeance, et l'interprète veux te posséder juste pour avoir un corps a manipuler.

-…

\- Allen. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il faut que tu ne parles de ça a personne. Compris.

-…Compris…

D'un coup, Komui fit irruption dans la pièce « ALLEN ! VA IMMEDIATEMENT TE RECOUCHER ! » Allen balbutia « Je…Je suis désolé… » Le maréchal intervint

\- Calmes toi Komui, il y allait. On vient de terminer.

\- Alors va te coucher Allen !

\- Oui !

Allen se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il sentait que ça allait mal se finir…

 **Voila! N'hésitez pas a laisser une (ou plusieurs!) review et un grand merci a Elogane qui me laisse toujours une review, ce qui m'inspire grandement!**

 **P.S: Si vous voulez que je mette les chapitres plus vite dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction!**


	8. Chapitre 8 Mauvaise santé

Chapitre 8

Allen était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. La plaie n'avait pas tout à fait fini de cicatriser, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit que tant qu'il ne se battait, il ne risquait rien. Allen était plongé dans ses pensée. Des centaines de questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Qui était Néah ? Et qui était-il par apport à Mana ? Comment son maitre était au courant de tout cela ? « ALLEN ! » Le maudit sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé

\- Lenalee !

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Bien ! Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi, l'akuma nous avez juste assommer. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé !

\- Je suis sûr que Kanda se serait réveillé.

\- Sans doute.

\- Bon. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. A tout à l'heure.

Allen repartit d'un pas chancelant. Lenalee fronça les sourcils, et la rattrapa pour lui attraper le bras

\- Tout va bien Allen ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu trouves pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ? Tien j'ai un petit creux. Et si on aller manger finalement ?

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, devant les délires d'Allen. Elle de dépêcha de poser une main sur son front.

\- Tu es brûlant !

\- mais non ! On va manger ? Je veux des onigiri !

\- Allen, tu as beaucoup de fièvre. On va retourner à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

\- je-

Allen tomba en avant sur Lenalee. Elle retint Allen tant bien que mal. « Allen ? Allen ?! » Lenalee pivota lentement sur elle-même pour l'allonger. « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. »

Lenalee se mis à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, mais au milieu du chemin il croisa Link. « Link ! Vas chercher Allen, il est allongé dans le couloir principale du 2ème étage ! Il faut que tu l'amène à l'infirmerie, il est brûlant de fièvre et il délire complètement ! » Link n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle était déjà partie en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Allen. _**Le plus dangereux pour Walker, c'est lui-même !**_ Quand il arriva enfin au couloir principal du 2ème étage, Allen était toujours allonger sur le dos.

Il le mit sur son dos et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Allen murmurer quelque chose. Il s'arrêta pour entendre ce qu'il disait. « Néah…Mana…Interprète… » Allen commença à s'agiter. Il entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Link…

\- Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, alors arrête de t'agiter.

\- mmh…

Une fois à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière alla tout de suite s'occuper d'Allen, en grognant des trucs comme « Envoyez un enfant a la guerre… » ou « N'y a-t-il personne qui surveille sa santé ?! ».

Link se dépêcha de partir pour éviter les réprimandes de l'infirmière en chef. Au moment où il sortit, Lenalee et Komui entrèrent.

« Allen ?! » L'infirmière était en train de le couvrir avec une couverture, et quand elle eut fini, elle prit une bassine remplie d'eau froide et mis un linge froid sur son front, mais elle alla quand même attraper un thermomètre et elle le lui mit dans la bouche.

Quand elle eut fini elle se dirigea vers Komui.

\- ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette enfant va finir par y laisser la vie. Il perdu presque 8 kilos en 3 semaine. Il ne mange presque plus. Il ne dort plus ! Il ne fait plus attention à sa santé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais cela ne peut pas continuer.

-…Je sais.

\- Komui ! Ce garçon est encore un enfant ! Il a 15 ans !

\- Je vais lui parler quand il n'aura plus de fièvre.

Komui n'avait pas l'air réjoui par l'idée, mais il promit de la faire. Heureusement le thermomètre sonna. L'infirmière le retira et sursauta « 42° ?! » Elle se jeta sur une poche de glaçon et elle la mise vite sur son front.

Elle jeta un regard noir a Komui qui signifié très clairement « Sortez avant que je ne vous étrangle. » Komui préféra sortir, et Lenalee l'accompagna.

Il était le milieu de la nuit quand Allen se réveilla. Il vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois et soupira. Il enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait et sortie de l'infirmerie pour aller dans sa chambre, mais au milieu d'un couloir il croisa le commandant Reever.

\- Allen ?

\- Commandant Reever ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, mais je te retourne la question. Tu m'as l'air épuisé.

\- Si ses vous qui me dites ça, ça doit probablement être vrai.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Merci !

Allen se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre. Il s'étala sur son lit. Trop de question résonner encore dans son esprit, mais à qui les poser ? A son maitre ? Il ne répondrait pas. A Komui ? Il ne doit pas être au courant. _**N'y a-t-il personne qui pourrait me répondre…**_

« _**Nous pouvons répondre…**_ » Allen sursauta et remarqua que le 14ème l'avait appelé sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Vous pouvez répondre ?!

\- **Nous le pouvons.**

\- Qui était Néah pour Mana ?

- **Néah était le frère de Mana.**

\- Et le maréchal Cross Marian ?!

\- **Le disciple du 14** **ème** _ **.**_

Allen resta bouche bée. Son maitre ?! Il avait déjà été le disciple de quelqu'un ? Impossible…

\- **Pars maintenant…**

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai encore des centaines de questio-

\- **Allen…Va disparaitre…**

Comme après chaque conversation tout s'effaça.

 _ **Désolé du retard, mais hier quand j'ai fini le texte comme une idiote j'ai fermé sans sauvegardé. J'ai du tout retapé. S'il vous plait laisser une reviews, dites-moi ce que vous en pensais !**_


	9. Chapitre 9 Condamnation

Chapitre 9

Il se réveilla en sursaut du au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Dans son cauchemar, le 14ème prenait possession de lui et tuait tous ses amis. Allen prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train d'étouffer. Quand il put enfin respirer correctement plusieurs personnes se mirent à tambouriner à sa porte « ALLEN ! » Il reconnut la voix de Komui.

\- Il a sans doute perdu connaissance !

\- Je sais !

Allen identifia la 2ème voix comme étant celle de Levrier. Allen se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte avant qu'ils ne la défoncent.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon je suis là !

\- Allen !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ?!

\- Walker ! Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire !

Allen n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir sans discuter. Levrier les conduits jusqu'à à l'ascenseur qui permettait de voir Hevlaska.

\- Inspecteur Levrier ! j'exige une explication.

\- Allen Walker. 1 Noé s'est infiltré et est à ta recherche.

\- Quoi ?!

\- D'après nos sources se serait le 3 apôtre, Joyd aussi appeler Tyki Mikk.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il à ma recherche ?!

\- Nous l'ignorons encore. Pour l'instant il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te mette la main dessus.

Allen se posta en face de Levrier.

\- Inspecteur. Si je ne vais pas me battre contre se Noé, que va-t-il arriver à la section scientifique ?! Lavi et Kanda sont en mission et Lenalee ne peut pas battre un Noé seule, surtout si elle doit protéger tout le monde !

\- Walker ! Si tu vas au combat, tu seras poursuivie dans un procès pour hérésie. A toi de voir.

Allen baisser la tête. Levrier sourit, convaincue de sa victoire, mais d'un coup Allen releva la tête, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Sa phrase se finie pile au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Allen activa son innocence, et se servi du Clown Belt pour monter les étages à toute vitesse. _**Lenalee tient encore un peu…J'arrive !**_ « Gamin ! » Allen se retourna à toute vitesse. Il se mis en garde.

\- Allons. Ne te met pas dans un état pareil ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Ni à toi, ni à tes amis ! Je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Jamais !

\- Allons Gamin. Vien avec moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire de mal, donc on ne pourra pas se battre, alors s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser des techniques de fourbe.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied que Lenalee tenta de lui donner. « Mais c'est qu'elle mord ! » Une explosion retentit derrière eux. Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent

\- Allen ! Lenalee !

\- Lavi ?! Je te croyais en mission !

\- Je viens de revenir ! Yu ne devrait plus tarder non plus !

Tyki grimaça. « Eh bien. Je devais juste venir en éclaireur et voilà que 3 exorcistes me tombent dessus ! Et bien. Je crois que je vais tirer ma révérence. » L'arche du compte apparut à côté de lui.

Juste avant de disparaitre il lâcha quand même « Je reviendrai, mais accompagnez la prochaine fois ! » Il disparut en même temps que l'arche noir.

Personne n'avait était blessé, si ce n'est le mur qu'avait détruit Tyki en cherchant Allen. Ce dernier était actuellement enfermé dans une pièce étroitement surveiller par 4 corbeaux. Des talismans retenant son innocence.

Allen n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir. Il savait pleinement ce qu'il faisait quand il avait décidé d'aller combattre Tyki. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment combattu. Levrier entra dans la pièce. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur et le condamna. « Tu es en procès d'hérésie. »

 _ **Ce chapitre et extrêmement court, (oui je sais vous les aimeriez plus long, mais laissez quand même une review !) mais j'ai une question. Il va falloir que vous y répondiez.**_

 _ **Voulez-vous qu'Allen soit torturé ?**_


	10. Chapitre 10 Torture

Chapitre 10

3 jours. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'Allen était enfermé et torturé. Il n'en pouvait plus déjà. Luberrier était persuader qu'Allen leurs cachait des choses à propos du 14ème et des Noah.

Le bourreau ricana avant de partir « Tu es drôlement résistant ! Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne désires plus que mourir ! Sache que demain sera pire. » Le bourreau referma la porte de la cellule, laissant Allen seul. 

Ce dernier n'arrivait même plus à aligner 2 pensée cohérente. **J'ai mal…mal…aidez-moi…Mourir…Je veux mourir…** seul c'est quelques mots résonnaient dans sa tête. D'un coup l'image de Mana apparut dans son esprit. _**Non…Je dois tenir…Pour mes amis…Et pour les akumas…  
**_ Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas devenir fou, mais après avoir enduré autant de tortures, il n'y arrivait plus. 

Au même moment, le conseil des dirigeants de la congrégation débuta. Levrier fut le premier à prendre la parole. « Nous allons débuter ce conseil. Le premier cas que nous allons aborder est celui d'Allen Walker. » Komui se crispa en repensant à Allen. Il faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour le sortir de là, mais Levrier refusait de le faire sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve.

Bak était lui aussi inquiet pour Allen, mais il ne pouvait rien faire non plus. « Il n'a encore rien dit. Il dit ne rien savoir à propos des Noah ou du 14ème. Vu, que nous n'avons pas de témoin pour confirmer ses dires, je souhaiterais que vous assistiez aux séances, grand intendant Komui. » Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

Bak essaya de l'aider

-Une personne quelconque ne ferait pas l'affaire ?!  
\- Disons, que la parole du grand intendant a plus d'influence.  
\- J'accepte.  
Bak regarda Komui comme s'il avait perdu la tête. « Bien. Grand intendant, vous assisterez aux séances de tortures d'Allen Walker. » D'un coup aura pesante se fit ressentir. Levrier fut parcouru de frisson. Cette aura venait du Maréchal Cross. L'aura pesait tellement sur Levrier, qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Komui se leva.

\- Le conseil est terminer.

\- Mais il vient de début-  
\- Le conseil est terminer !

Levrier lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de quitter la salle. Tous les dirigeants partir, seuls restèrent Komui, Bak et le maréchal Cross, dont l'aura avait diminuer. Bak se leva.  
\- Tu acceptes d'assister ces horreurs Komui ?!  
\- Non…Mais il faut que vois Allen. Il doit savoir qu'on le soutient.  
\- Je vais demander à y assister aussi alors.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi Bak ?  
-…Oui.

Le lendemain, Komui, Bak, Levrier et le bourreau se trouvaient devant la cellule dès l'aurore. Levrier entra en premier. Komui et Bak furent horrifier par la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Les murs était tapissé de sang, les poignets d'Allen étaient attachés au mur en face d'eux. On pouvait clairement voir les traces de brulure, et deviner les coups de fouet qui devait barrer son dos. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune émotion.

Le Bourreau s'avança. « Aujourd'hui, on va essayer la perforation ! » Komui sentit ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était la même chose pour Bak. Le bourreau sortit de son sac un couteau et s'approcha d'Allen.

\- Allez. Dis-nous tout.  
-…

\- D'accord.

Il enfonça lentement le couteau dans le ventre d'Allen qui se mit à hurler. Komui se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le bourreau retira très lentement le couteau. Allen essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais le bourreau planta à nouveau le couteau, légèrement plus à gauche cette fois. Allen hurla à nouveau. « PARLE ! » Allen ne lui répondit toujours pas. Cette fois le bourreau retira d'un coup le couteau et fit la moue  
\- Inspecteur, il faut que j'aille chercher d'autre outils, vous pouvez m'aider à les amener ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez discuter un peu avec Walker, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il réagisse.

Les deux tortionnaires quittèrent la cellule. « Komui…Bak… » Les deux dirigeants s'avancèrent. Komui se mis en face d'Allen. « Allen…On va te faire sortir. Il faut juste…Convaincre certaine personne…Mais on va te faire sortir. Je suppose que tu penses qu'on t'a trahis mais… » Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Allen releva la tête et lui sourit. « Je sais que vous faites ce que vous pouvez. Je ne vous hais en aucun cas. » Komui sentit des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Pile à ce moment-là, Levrier et le bourreau arrivèrent. Les deux chefs de section reculèrent à contre-cœur. Ils avaient ramené un sceau avec des braises et un tisonnier.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas…  
\- Tous les moyens sont bon pour qu'il avoue.

Le bourreau attrapa un tabouret et il s'assit en face d'Allen. « J'ai vu ton dossier. J'y ai même appris que tu avais tué ton père. » Allen releva la tête et il arriva à articuler faiblement « Je n'ai pas tué…Mana… » Le bourreau ricana « Et si ! Mais avant ça tu l'as transformé en monstre ! Et dire qu'il te faisait confiance ! » Allen grogna. Le bourreau appliqua le tisonnier sur son œil maudit. Le hurlement d'Allen glaça le sang de Komui et de Bak.

1 semaine. Les deux dirigeants assistèrent à ces séances de tortures pendant 1 semaine. Le matin du 8ème jour, Komui arriva enfin à convaincre Luberrier de faire un vote. Le conseil débuta dans l'agitation.  
« SILENCE ! Passons aux votes du cas Allen Walker. Que lèvent la main ce qui veulent sa libération. Nous sommes 9, donc il faut 5 votes pour le libérer. »

Komui sentit la pression monter de plus en plus. Il pria pour que la majorité lèvent la main. Une main. La sienne. 2 mains. Celle de Bak. 3 mains celle du maréchal Tiedoll. 4 mains. Celle du maréchal Cloud. 5 mains. Celle du maréchal Cross.

Komui crut entendre Levrier grogner. « Allen Walker est donc libre. Je vous laisse vous occupez de le libérer, grand intendant. » Komui se leva en même temps que Bak, les deux sortirent en marchants, et dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir ils coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes leurs permettaient jusqu'à la cellule d'Allen.

Komui ouvrit la porte, à bout de souffle. Il se servit de la clé, qu'il avait pris avant le conseil, pour détacher Allen, qui tomba en avant sur lui. Il l'allongea sur le côté. « Bak ! Va vite chercher L'infirmière en chef ! » Bak fonça tout de suite. Allen agrippa la manche de Komui et il ouvrit les yeux. Komui lui sourit

« C'est terminer Allen. »

 _ **Voilà, voilà~ ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais c'était un chapitre compliqué à écrire ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) Review(s) pour me donner votre avis, ou si vous voulez une suite !**_


	11. Chapitre 11 Panique

Chapitre 11

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa. Il reconnut la chambre de l'infirmerie. _**Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…**_ D'un coup, toute les séances de tortures lui revinrent en mémoire. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et il se mit à hurler.

Komui était en train de parler avec l'infirmière, pour connaitre l'état d'Allen, quand il entendit ses hurlements. Lui et l'infirmière se précipitèrent dans la chambre, ou Allen hurlait de toute ses forces. L'infirmière tenta de lui attraper le bras mais Allen se débattit. Komui aida l'infirmière à immobiliser Allen, qui hurlait toujours, le temps de lui administrer un anesthésiant. Allen s'endormit. Komui soupira, et aida l'infirmière a le rallonger dans son lit.

\- Pourquoi s'est-il mis a hurlé ?

\- Komui. Cette enfant a vu des horreur, inimaginable, il s'est fait torture psychologiquement et Physiquement. Tous ce qui vous étonnes est le fait qu'il hurle ?!

Komui ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

\- il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir réinteragir avec des personnes.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra tout de même lui parler ?

\- Je penses que oui. Mais ne le brusquais pas ! Compris ?

\- Oui. Quand se réveilleras-t-il ?

\- Dans 1 ou 2 heures.

Komui hocha la tête pensivement. Finalement il décida de retourner à son bureau. Dans le couloir il croisa Link. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur son carnet quand il vit Komui. Il jeta presque sur lui.

\- Comment va Walker ?!

\- … Disons, qu'il s'est réveillé mais il c'est tout de suite mis à hurler et on a été obligés de lui donner un anesthésiant.

-…Je vois.

Link repartit l'air inquiet. Komui atteignit enfin son bureau. Il ouvrit la porta et constata, avec surprise, que Bak l'y attendait.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'est réveillé, il s'est mis hurler et on lui a donné un anesthésiant pour qu'il se rendorme. Il devrait se re-réveiller dans 1 ou 2 heures.

\- Du coup il n'a pas encore parlé ?

\- Non.

\- Donc on ne sait pas encore s'il va reparler ou pas…

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Dans certains cas, le…Torturé devient muet. Enfin, physiquement il peut parler, c'est psychologiquement, il est devenu muet.

\- Donc il y a une possibilité qu'Allen soit devenu muet…

\- il y a peu de chance, mais c'est possible.

Les deux dirigeants soupirèrent en même temps. Bak retourna a la branche asiatique, à l'aide de l'arche, et Komui attrapa un livre, et alla dans la chambre d'Allen pour tranquillement attendre son réveil. Comme prévus Allen se réveilla environs 1 heure plus tard. Komui s'éloigna quand même un peu du lit au cas où. « Allen ? Tu es réveillé ? » Allen eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Komui. Komui leva les mains et recula. « Tout va bien Allen ! Je ne vais rien te faire ! » Allen reconnut enfin Komui.

\- Ko…Komui ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi Allen.

Komui essayait de lui parler d'un ton rassurant. Allen soupira et lui sourit. Komui n'osa pas se rapprocher.

\- Comment te-sens tu ?  
\- …Bien.

Il mentait clairement, mais Komui ne préféra pas le brusquer.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as faim ?  
\- Non.

Komui écarquilla les yeux. Allen ? Pas faim ?! Il se reprit et il sourit. « Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un rendez-vous important. » Komui évita soigneusement de dire que c'était avec Levrier. Komui quitta lentement la pièce.

Allen se leva. Il avait mal mais il préférait avoir mal plutôt que de rester coucher. Il s'habilla lentement et alla se regarder dans le miroir.

Grâce au manche longue et aux vêtements amples, on ne voyait pas les cicatrises. Il ne savait si ses amis était au courant ou non, donc si jamais ils n'étaient pas au courant, ils ne le découvriraient pas grâce au cicatrises.

Il boiter, et pas qu'un peu et il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il sortit tout de même de sa chambre.

Allen traversa le premier couloir sans croisé personne _**J'ai de la chance qu'il n'y est personne…**_ Il continua à marcher quand il entendit un brouhaha pas possible. Ça venait du réfectoire. Il regarda par l'entré. Tout le monde était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il continua à marcher comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'étage du dessus. Il était déjà épuisé. Il vit Kanda au loin en train de marcher lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bonjour Kanda.

\- Moyashi.

Allen s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça quand il vit Levrier.

Ce dernier si diriger vers eux. Allen sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Toutes les scènes qu'il avait vécu les 10 derniers jours lui revinrent en image. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il commençait à suffoquer. « Moyashi ? Moyashi ?! » Allen tomba à genoux.

Kanda l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua « Moyashi ! Respire bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! » Levrier passa côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était. La vue d'Allen se brouilla et tout devint noir, juste avant de s'évanouir, il crut entendre Kanda crier son nom.

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement le plafond de sa chambre d'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête et vit Bak assit à côté de lui. Bak se leva en voyant qu'il s'était réveillé. Allen tressaillit. Bak comprit son erreur et recula doucement. « Bonjour Walker. » Bak attendit qu'il réponde pour être sûr qu'il le reconnaissait. « Bonjour…Bak… » se rapprocha un peu.

« Tu ne devrais plus te lever, pendant un temps en tout cas. Il est possible que certaines choses te rappelé… ces 10 derniers jours. » a peine eut-il finit sa phrase, que la respiration d'Allen commença à être haché. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il s'approchait il l'effarerait plus qu'autre chose mais Allen avait besoin d'aide.

Allen prit une grande bouffée d'air, signe qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

\- Dé…Désoler…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! c'est moi qui n'aurai pas du aborder le sujet si tôt !

\- Mh…Qui ma ramener ici ?

\- Kanda. Quand il a vu que tu t'étais évanouie il t'a mis sur son dos et il s'est dépêché de t'amener ici.

\- J'irai le remercier.

\- Non, c'est lui qui viendras te voir ! toi, tu restes coucher ! Compris ?

\- Compris !

Allen se rallongea et s'endormit, pour sombrer dans d'affreux cauchemars.

 _ **Laissez une (ou plusieurs, comme d'habitude xD) review(s) ! Donnez-moi votre avis ou/et des conseils !**_


	12. Chapitre 12 Tentative de Suicide

Chapitre 12  
 _Le bourreau rapprocha le tisonnier de son œil. « Mana doit regretter de t'avoir recueilli ! » Le tisonnier se colla à son œil._ Allen poussa un cri et se réveilla. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était avec lui à ce moment. Il se leva, malgré l'interdiction formelle de Bak, et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Son œil c'était régénérer depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation de brulure. Et il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles du bourreau. Au début, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il parle de Mana, mais à force, il c'était dit qu'il avait raison. **Et si Mana regretter vraiment de m'avoir recueilli ? Et s'il avait préféré ne jamais me rencontrer ?** Toute son énergie, sa joie de vivre, son entrain avait disparue. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre.

Allen leva son poing et frappa de toute ses forces dans le miroir, qui se brisa. Allen tomba à genoux, ignorant sa main en sang, et les entailles qu'il se faisait en laissant ses jambes rencontrer les bouts de verre.

Timcanpy apparut de nulle part. Allen murmura. « Tu n'es pas avec mon maitre ? » Le golem lui fit signe que non et lui mordit l'oreille, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais Allen ne bougea pas. Timcanpy se mis à voler dans tous les sens. « Arrête Tim. » Le golem s'arrêta et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Allen sourit en le voyant pleurer alors que c'était un golem et le laissa se poser sur son épaule. « J'espère que tu feras bien attention à mon maitre. Le connaissant il va encore faire des siennes. »

Allen attrapa un bout de verre et s'entailla profondément le poignet. Le sang se mit à couler à flot. Il s'adossa au mur et leva la tête. « C'est terminer. Je suis désolé. Mana. »

Allen se réveilla. Il était allongé dans un lit, mais pas celui de sa chambre. Il commença à se redresser quand il vit qu'il était sanglé. Sa respiration se fit de plus-en-plus difficile et il commença à se débattre. « Arrête Allen ! » Allen tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. « Le…Lenalee… » Allen paniquait franchement. Lenalee était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle se mit à pleurer sans prévenir.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Si…Si tu as des problèmes…Tu devrais nous en parler ! A moi, à mon frère, a Lavi, a Reever, à Johnny, a Bak quand il est là, à Bookman, a ton maitre, à Marie, a Link, a Miranda, a Krory, même à Kanda si tu veux ! Mais tu dois nous en parler ! Tu es un imbéciles…Ne fais plus jamais ça…Je t'en supplie… » Allen n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. « Dé…Désolé… » Lenalee se leva « NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU T'EXCUSE ! JE VEUX QUE TU NOUS PARLES ! QUE TU NOUS DISES CE QUE TU AS SUR LE CŒUR ! » Lenalee remarqua enfin qu'Allen suffoqué.

\- Allen ? Allen ?!  
\- Dé…Détache…moi…

Lenalee se dépêcha d'enlever les sangles qui lui maintenait le torse et les poignets.

\- Calmes-toi Allen ! Respire ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
\- Ce…Ce n'est rien…  
\- TU RECOMMENCES !  
\- Lenalee…

Elle soupira. « Il faudra du temps avant que tu puisses parler de tout, je m'en doute. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu essayes… » Allen comprit pourquoi Lenalee était si en colère. Elle n'était pas au courant. Elle ne savait qu'il avait été torturé. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. « J'essayerai. » Lenalee recommença a pleurer.

\- Arrête…A chaque fois tu fais se sourire…Tu t'en sers juste pour cacher que tu vas mal…Alors arrête…  
\- Lenalee…  
Lenalee partit au courant. Allen se leva pour la rattraper mais il s'écroula par terre. Il n'avait même plus assez de force pour se lever. « Allen ! » Le maudit reconnut la voix de Marie. Il prit Allen dans ses bras et il le reposa sur son lit. « …Merci… » Allen avait réussi à contenir son envie de se débattre, mais il commençait déjà à avoir du mal à respirer. Marie recula. Allen en déduit tout de suite qu'il savait tout.

\- Tu…Tu es au courant ?  
\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Allen se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit un temps, qui lui parus infinis, après. Marie était maintenant assis à la place ou était Lenalee précédemment. « Tu es toujours là ? » Marie eu l'air d'hésiter mais il finalement il prit la parole.

\- Enfaite…Komui à ordonner que quelqu'un soit toujours avec toi.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Tu sais Allen… Tu devrais en parler…

Allen se redressa. « Lenalee me l'a déjà dit, je suis au courant… » Marie soupira « Johnny de devrait pas tarder. Je peux te laisser seul ? » Allen ne lui répondit pas. Marie attendit de voir Johnny par l'escalier avant de partir.

Johnny s'avança. « Bon…Bonjour Allen ! Tu te sens mieux ? » Allen comprit tout de suite que Johnny n'était pas au courant. « Oui. » Johnny se rapprocha du lit

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Johnny n'insista pas. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Allen soupir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Allen secoua la tête « Rien. » Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul pour qu'il puisse en finir tranquillement.

\- D'ailleurs, qui ma trouver avant…  
\- Lavi. Il était venu pour savoir si tu voulais qu'il te rapporte un truc a manger et il t'a trouver…

Allen soupira encore et ramena la couette sur lui. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai dormir. » Johnny hocha la tête « D'accord. » Allen s'endormit comme ça. Sans rien ajouter de plus. **Tant de gens sont avec moi. Mais pourtant…pourquoi je me sens si seul ?**

 _ **Voila ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) review(s) et donnez-moi vos avis/conseils ! A oui, je risque de ne rien poster ce dimanche, je suis avec des amis ^^**_


	13. Chapitre 13 Visite des Noah

Chapitre 13  
 _Allen était à genoux devant un bac remplie d'eau. « Tu ne sers à rien. Tu devrais mourir. » Il plongea la tête d'Allen dans l'eau et attendit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ressortit enfin sa tête et lui murmura à l'oreille « Enfaite, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. » Il lui replongea la tête sous l'eau._

Allen se réveilla en sueur. Il se redressa et vit Reever a moitié endormit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il essaya de se lever sans faire de bruit mais il trébucha et se rattrapa à la commode à côté de son lit mais il fit tomber le verre d'eau. Reever sursauta.

\- Allen rallonges-toi tout de suite.  
\- Mais- !  
\- Y'a pas de « Mais » ! Tu n'es clairement pas en état !  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille.  
\- Allen… Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi…  
\- Vous ne devriez pas. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Reever ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Allen commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain mais Reever se leva et se mis entre la salle de bain et lui.

\- J'ai soif.  
\- Tu as un verre d'eau sur la commode.  
\- Je l'ai fait tomber.  
\- Tu retournes te coucher et je te l'amène.

Reever alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Allen s'assit sur le lit, quand son regard se posa sur un bout de verre qui venait du verre d'eau qu'il avait fait tomber il y a quelques instants. Il attrapa le bout de verre.

Allen rapprocha le bout de verre de son bras, mais Reever lui sauta dessus « ARRETE ALLEN ! » Allen essaya de se débattre mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ça. Reever bloqua ses poignets contre le sol. « ALLEN ! REPRENDS-TOI ! » La respiration d'Allen s'accéléra

– Lâchez moi !  
\- Non ! Lâche d'abord ce morceau de verre !  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille !  
\- Allen ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu arrêtes !

Allen arrêta enfin de se débattre. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Reever le lâcha et le prit dans ses bras. « Tout le monde est avec toi Allen. » Reever le déposa sur son lit et le recouvra avec la couverture. Allen se rendormit tout de suite.

Il se réveilla à cause de secousse. Toute la congrégation trembler. Cette fois personne n'était là. Allen fut tenté de retenter d'en finir mais sa curiosité était plus forte. Il avait enfin assez de force pour courir, donc il courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au réfectoire.

Tyki et Road se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Lavi, Kanda, et Lenalee était déjà prêt à attaquer mais les deux Noah ne bougeaient pas.

\- Je ne vois pas le gamin.  
\- C'est vrai ça…Ou est Allen ?  
\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont te répondre ?  
\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Kanda dégaina. Lavi et Lenalee le suivirent. « Eh bien. Je crois qu'il va falloir se battre. » Road sentit la présence d'Allen. Elle leva la tête et regarda dans sa direction. « Allen ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Lenalee avait l'air horrifié. « Allen ! Vas t'en ! C'est pour toi qu'ils sont venus ! » Allen prit une grande inspiration. « Clown Crown. » Allen crut un instant qu'il n'avait pas la force d'activer son innocence, mais quand son masque et sa grande cape blanche apparurent, il arrêta de douter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee. Je sais me défendre. » Road grimaça et attrapa la manche de Tyki « Il a l'air malade. Tu crois qu'il est enrhumé ? » Tyki secoua la tête « ça m'étonnerait… » Allen attaqua Tyki de front. Celui-ci para le coup sans difficulté. Le combat débuta. Lavi et Kanda affronter Road pendant que Lenalee protéger les membres de la congrégation. Les coups pleuvaient. Le combat dura presque 1 heure. Allen était sur le point de lancer une énième attaque sur Tyki quand il tomba à genoux « Tien ? Gamin ? » Allen sentit le 14ème l'appeler _**Ce n'est pas le moment…**_ Il se releva en grognant.

\- Et bien ? Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà à bout de force, Gamin.  
\- La ferme.  
\- Oh ! Tu es bien agressif tout d'un coup.  
\- Melle-toi de tes affaires !

Tyki sourit et fit apparaitre un Tease. « Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » Road esquiva les attaques de Kanda et de Lavi pour se placer devant Tyki. « Le comte a dit de ne surtout pas lui faire de mal ! Et puis moi je veux pas que tu lui fasses mal alors arrête ! » Tyki soupira.

\- Ça va, ça va j'ai compris… De toute manière nous devons partir. Le comte nous a dit de juste vérifier leur protection pour voir si on pouvait facilement les atteindre. Partons.  
\- Oui ! J'ouvre une porte !

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une grande porte en forme de cœur apparut à côté des Noah.

\- Au revoir Allen !  
\- Au revoir, Gamin. Saches que désormais, tu es recherché de tous.

Les Noah disparurent sans plus de cérémonie. Allen s'écroula. Lenalee et Lavi se précipitèrent à ses côtes.

« SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE ! » Allen était debout une lampe de chevet à la main. Komui, l'infirmière en chef et Reever essayaient désespérément de le convaincre de se calmer.

\- Calmes-toi Allen !  
\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !  
\- Grand Intendant ! Cette enfant est en pleine crise de paranoïa ! Il a 41,7° de fièvre !  
\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! Allen ! Tout va bien ! On ne va rien te faire !  
\- SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Allen avait été transporté à l'infirmerie ou il avait dormi pendant presque 24 heures avant de se réveiller et de faire une crise de paranoïa.

Allen fonça vers Komui, qui se tenait devant la porte, se servit de la lampe pour lui porter un coup, qu'il esquiva, ce qui permit à Allen de sortir de la pièce. Reever allait attraper sa manche quand Allen lui lança la lampe à la figure « Aie ! »

Allen courut aussi vite qu'il put dans les couloirs, avec plus en plus de personnes à ses trousses vues que Komui avertissait toute les personnes qu'il croisait. Finalement il passa un porte un au hasard et se retrouva nez-a-nez avec la personne à qui il s'attendait le moins

\- Abrutie de disciple ?!  
\- Maitre ?!

 _ **Et voilà ! Encore désolé pour le retard ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos conseils et/ou vos avis !**_

 _ **P.S. : Le chapitre 14 sortira dans la semaine (pour m'excuser du retard du chapitre 13)**_


	14. Chapitre 14 Vivre

Chapitre 14  
« Maitre ?! » Le maréchal Cross était tranquillement assis sur un sofa au milieu de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je vous retourne la question !

Le maréchal remarqua que le front d'Allen avez l'air moite, et qu'il tenait difficilement debout.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es re-enfui de l'infirmerie ?!  
\- NE CHANGEZ PAS DE SUJET !  
\- Calmes-toi !

Allen vacilla. Cross lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Cross soupira.

\- Je vais chercher Komui, je reviens.  
\- Non !

Allen sauta presque du sofa « D'accord ! D'accord ! Rassis-toi ! » Allen lui lança un regard méfiant, mais il se rassis quand même. « Maitre, que me veulent les Noah ? »

Le maréchal haussa un sourcil, soupira puis s'assis à côté de son élève. « Ils veulent le 14ème. Pourquoi ? ça, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le comte est prêt à tout pour être avec le 14ème. Au moins, tu es sûr que les Noah n'essayeront pas de te tuer. »

Allen s'énerva « Peut-être, mais ils peuvent très bien s'en prendre à mes amis ! A Lavi, A Kanda, A Lenalee et à tous les autres ! » Cross sortit une cigarette et un briquet, mais Timcanpy lui prit sa cigarette.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Lavi et Kanda.

\- ALLEN !  
\- CRETIN DE MOYASHI !

Allen se leva. « MAIS FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » Ainsi commença une course poursuite avec Allen courant dans les couloirs face à Lavi et Kanda qui lui cours après en hurlant.

\- MAIS LACHEZ-MOI !  
\- ARRETE ALLEN ! FAUT QUE TU AILLES A L'INFIRMERIE !  
\- MOYASHI ! VIENS ICI, SINON KOMUI NOUS LACHERA PAS !  
\- C'EST PAS MON PROBLEME !

Allen s'arrêta brusquement. Lavi et Kanda faillirent lui rentrer dedans. Lavi lui attrapa le poignet. « JE T'AI EU ! » Lavi s'attendait à ce qu'Allen se débatte mais il ne bougea pas. Lavi ne voyait pas son visage. « Allen ? » Lavi remarqua qu'il fixait un point. Il regarda à son tour. Il fixait Levrier.

Lavi était au courant pour Allen. On l'avait mis au courant vu qu'il est l'apprentie Bookman.

Allen se mit trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra. Kanda ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levrier lui faisait aussi peur, mais il se dirigea vers le concernés.

Pendant ce temps, Allen tomba à genoux. Lavi l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Le…Levrier…  
\- Allen ! Calme-toi ! Il ne va rien te faire !  
\- Il va recommencer…  
\- Non ! Ecoute moi Allen ! . . .

Allen s'évanouit. Lavi jura et le mit sur son dos. Il se mis à courir dans les couloirs. Il atteignit l'infirmerie en un temps record. « QUELQU'UN ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! » L'infirmière en chef apparut et prit immédiatement en charge Allen.

Lorsqu' Allen se réveilla, Lavi était sagement assis sur une chaise en train de lire une encyclopédie. « Lavi… » Lavi posa l'encyclopédie et se rapprocha du lit.

« Et bien ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ! L'infirmière en chef a du passée la nuit a veillée tellement tu avais de la fièvre ! J'ai bien cru que tu vas y passer ! Lenalee est passée te voir mais tu dormais, du coup elle n'a pas osé de réveillé. » Allen bailla et commença à se lever. Lavi se leva aussi

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Allen ?  
\- Je vais manger ! J'ai super faim !

En presque 1 mois, c'était la première fois qu'Allen demandait à aller manger. Lavi se mit à rire « Allons s'y ! »

« Oh ! Alors, qu'aimerais-tu aujourd'hui mon mignon ? » Allen fit sa commande, qui encore une fois était super longue. Lavi ne comprenait toujours pas comment il faisait.

« Allen…Tu n'es pas humain… » Les deux garçons allez s'installer à une table quand Lenalee leur fit signe. Kanda était avec elle. Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis les séances de tortures. Malgré les horreurs dont il était témoins toutes les nuits. Malgré tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Malgré les blessures qu'il avait reçues. Malgré La douleur, la peine, la peur et tous ces émotions auquel il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire. Il sourit.

Allen avait envie de vivre.

 _ **Oui, le chapitre est court, mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis et/ou conseils !**_

 _ **PS : Elo, arrête de me harceler à propos de mes chapitres ! je les posterai pas plus vite xD ! Au passage désolé pour le retard mais le site (je sais pas si c'est que moi ou si c'était général) m'empêcher de mettre mes chapitres ! C'était…Frustrant - -**_


	15. Chapitre 15 Mission

_**Chapitre 15**_

Allen était tranquillement en train de manger quand on lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, qui faillit lui faire recracher son riz.

\- Alors est-ce que tu vas Allen ? Toujours aussi affamé a ce que je vois !  
\- Lavi…T'as faillis me tuer !  
\- A bon ? Désolé !  
Allen grogna et fit de la place à Lavi. « Assieds-toi. » Lavi posa son propre plateau et s'assit à côté du maudit. « Komui veut nous voir, quand on aura fini de manger. Je crois qu'il veut nous envoyer en mission. » **ça va être ma première mission depuis…ça commençais presque à me manquer…** Lavi remarqua qu'Allen était encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées

\- Allen ? Allen !  
\- Ah ! Pardon ! Je réfléchissais !  
\- A quoi ?  
\- Ah rien ! dépêche-toi de manger !

Lavi prit juste son dessert et laissa le reste « C'est plus rapide. » Les deux exorcistes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le bureau de Komui. Allen toqua. « Entraient ! ».

Komui était assis à son bureau, et assis sur un canapé en face de lui se trouvait le maréchal Cross.

\- MAITRE ?!  
\- Maréchal Cross ?  
\- Abrutie de disciple. Bookman junior.  
\- Bien ! Vu que tout le monde est réuni je peux enfin vous donnez votre mission. Vous irez chercher une potentiel innocence en Angleterre à Blackpool Sands ! Vous pourrez vous y baigner après votre mission !  
\- On est en hiver.  
\- Je sais.

Personne ne lui répondit. Allen était intrigué que Komui envoi son maitre pour cette mission. « Komui pourquoi vous envoyez un maréchal pour une simple mission ? » Le grand intendant lança un regard interrogatif au Maréchal qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« Eh bien…Vu que les Noah en ont après toi, Nous avons décidés que tu serais toujours accompagné d'un maréchal. Dans ce cas-là, nous avons pris le maréchal Cross car le maréchal Tiedoll est en mission avec Kanda et Marie, que le maréchal Cloud est à l'administration centrale et que le maréchal Sokaro est trop dangereux pour faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. »

Allen acquiesça pensivement. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Lavi essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- eh bien ! On risque pas de passer inaperçu, avec un maudit et un maréchal dans la même équipe !  
\- Tu peux parler le borgne.  
\- Eh ! c'est pas sympa !  
\- Tch.

Les trois exorcistes montèrent sur la barque que les traqueurs leur avaient préparée. Allen et Lavi attrapèrent rames pendant que Cross s'installer tranquillement sur l'avant de la barque. Allen marmonna quelques phrases tel que « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » ou « Comme d'habitude ! ».

Alors que tout était normal, que les deux plus jeunes ramer, Allen se mit à vaciller et sentit le quatorzième l'appeler. Tout devint noir autour de lui.

Seul l'interprète se dressait devant lui. Habituellement c'était l'interprète qui prenait la parole en premier mais Allen le devança et lui demanda d'un ton agressif. « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi veux-tu me posséder ?! » L'ombre recula « Seul. »

Allen comprit enfin pourquoi l'interprète le voulais. Son maitre s'était trompé. L'interprète ne voulais pas un corps, mais juste quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Comme un enfant cherchant un ami. Tout devint plus clair.

Allen se radoucit. « Montres-toi. » l'ombre disparu. Allen écarquilla les yeux. Une petite en pleure s'avança. Elle avait des cheveux rouges, légèrement plus clair que se de son maitre et elle portait juste une robe blanche a bretelle lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus des genoux.

Elle balbutia entre deux sanglots « Je suis toute seule ! » Allen resta un moment bouche bée avant de se reprendre. « Tu es…Le première interprète ?! » La petite file sécha ses larmes et se rapprocha. « Oui. Mais je suis toute seule. » Elle se remit à pleurer.

Allen sentit mal à l'aise. Il détestait voir une fille pleurer. « Tu…Je suis là ! Tu n'es pas toute seule si je suis là ! » La petite fille disparut. Allen regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien.

Soudain une voix retentit. « Le comte nous veut. Ils vont venir nous chercher. » Allen frissonna « Bientôt je serais-toi. »

Tout disparut.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. « Réveillé ? » Allen sursauta. Son maitre était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin dans la main. Allen se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Ou sommes-nous ?  
\- A Blackpool. On t'a trainé pendant que tu roupillais !

Allen ne répondit même pas, il était trop occupé à réfléchir sur la phrase du 14ème. _**« Bientôt je serais-toi. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?!**_ La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Lavi qui portait une bassine remplie d'eau et des serviettes.

\- Maréchal Cross ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas le laisser se lever !  
\- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Plus têtu qu'une mule !

Lavi attrapa le bras d'Allen et l'obligea à s'asseoir. « On ne discute pas ! tu as encore de la fièvre, donc tu t'allonges et tu arrêtes de bouger ! » Allen grogna mais obéit car il savait qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour résister à Lavi.

Contre tout attentes, dès qu'Allen fut allonger, il sentit ses yeux se fermer presque tout seul. Il essaya de résister à l'appelle du sommeil, mais il était trop épuisé.

 _ **Voila ! S'il vous plait, laissez une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils !Au faites! MERCI! Je viens de passer le cap des 1500 Vues! donc merci beaucoup =D  
**_


	16. Chapitre 16 Caverne

Chapitre 16

\- Maitre ! Arrêtais de d'embêter cette jeune femme !  
\- Abrutie de disciple ! Si on peut même plus s'amuser…

Dès qu'Allen c'était réveillé, et que Lavi avait vérifié qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre, ils s'étaient remis en route pour la plage. Vu qu'ils étaient en hiver, personne n'était sur la plage, ce qui leurs laissaient le champ libre.

\- Euh…Tu es sûr que c'est ici Lavi ?  
\- Malheureusement oui.

Devant se dressait l'entrer d'une grotte qui avait l'air assez lugubre. La roche formait presque une gueule d'ours. Allen frissonna.

Le maréchal Cross marchait tranquillement derrière eux. Il n'avait pas l'air stresser par la grotte. « Avançaient, bande de morveux ! »

Dès qu'ils furent dans la grotte une explosion retentit derrière eux. Les trois exorcistes activèrent tout de suite leurs Innocences. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Un akuma Niveau 3 apparut devant eux et fit une révérence. « Bien le bonjour, chers exorcistes ! Mes maitres ne devraient plus tarder ! Je vous prierez donc d'a- » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Sa phrase. Le maréchal Cross venait de lui tirer dessus avec Judgement. « S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me prenne de haut. »

Lavi allait lui dire de se calmer quand il sentit une lame lui transpercer le ventre. Un akuma, aussi de niveau 3, se tenait derrière lui. « Bonjour. »

L'akuma esquiva de justesse le coup d'épée que Allen tenta de lui assener. « Lavi ! » Ce dernier recula. « Calmes toi Allen. Il ne faut surtout pas l'attaquer sans réfléchir. » Allen grogna mais il recula quand même.

Etrangement, le maréchal Cross se posta devant les deux jeunes hommes. « Bande d'imbéciles ! » Lavi s'adossa à une paroi de la grotte et se lissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis. Allen prit sa veste, la déchira, et se servi des lambeaux pour compresser la plaie. Lavi commençait à pâlir dangereusement. « T'as pas intérêt à crever le borgne ! Après Komui rejetterait la faute sur moi ! » Lavi grogna les dents serrées « Je fais ce que je peux… »

« Merci de ne pas m'oublier ! » L'akuma s'avança, mais Cross leva Judgement. « Tu bouges. Je t'explose. » L'akuma essaya de lui désobéir et commença à avancer vers les deux jeunes exorcistes, mais il eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas car il se prit tout de suite une balle dans la tête. Allen protégea Lavi de la déflagration grâce au Clown Crown.

\- Maitre, occupez-vous de Lavi, je vais chercher l'innocence !  
\- Attends, Allen !  
\- Attends !

Trop tard. Allen était déjà partit en courant vers le fond de la grotte pour chercher l'innocence. Le maréchal jura. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il foncerait comme ça ! »

Il attrapa Lavi et le jeta sur son épaule, comme si c'était un simple sac a patates

\- Aie !  
\- Tch, fragiles !

Cross marchait rapidement, sans pour autant courir. « Euh…On devrait peut-être se dépêcher ? » Cross haussa l'épaule « AIE ! D'accord, D'accord ! c'est bien aussi lentement ! »

Allen arriva enfin au bout de la grotte. Une sorte de piédestal, sur lequel reposer une innocence, s'y trouver. Il attrapa l'innocence, quand tout a coups la grotte se mis à trembler. Le plafond commençait déjà à s'écrouler. Allen se dépêcha de ranger l'innocence dans son sac et il se mit à courir en direction de la sortis. _**J'espère que mon maitre c'est bien occupé de Lavi…**_ Il vit au loin sont maitre avec Lavi sur l'épaule. Il était sur le point de les appeler quand une énorme pierre se fracassa contre son crâne.

Il s'écroula. Il entendit le cri de son maitre, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentit le sang commencer à couler sur son visage. _Allé ! Il faut que je bouge !_ Allen arriva tant que bien que mal à se mettre debout. Il tituba. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à faire deux pas correctement, il avança lentement vers son maitre, qui était bloqué à cause des pierres au milieu du chemin. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maitre ?! »

Cross allait encore se rapprocher quand il entendit Lavi murmurer quelque chose. « Passez-moi…mon maillet… » Il n'eut pas le temps, de réfléchir, le plafond menacer de leur tomber dessus à tout moment. Il aida Lavi à tenir debout. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faires fichu borgne ?! » Lavi fit grandir son maillet. « ÇA ! » Il tapa de toute ses forces le barrage de rocher grâce à son maillet. Allen esquiva de justesse les débris. Grouille-toi, Abrutie de disciple ! »

Les trois exorcistes sortirent de la cavernes pile au moment où tout s'effondra.

\- Tu as l'innocence ?  
\- Oui. Comment est-ce que tu te sens Lavi ?

\- Lavi ?

Allen se dépêcha d'allonger Lavi. « Il est en train de se vider de son sang ! » Il se dépêcha de bander la plaie. Après avoir vérifié que Lavi n'était plus en danger il s'accorda un répit et s'assis dans le sable. Cross l'avait regardé faire un fumant une cigarette qu'il ne tarda pas à se faire voler par Timcanpy.

Allen se releva et se retourna vers la mer. _**La mer…Les vagues qui s'entrechoquent… C'est reposant.**_ Il allait se retourner quand une explosion le propulsa en avant. Il atterrit la tête la première dans l'eau. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau.

Un akuma niveau 2 seulement était adossé à la falaise. « Les maitres ne peuvent pas venir tout de suite, donc ils m'ont envoyé vous arrêtez ! » Tout de suite Cross tira sur L'akuma. La balle explosa avant d'atteindre sa cible. « Et oui ! Je maitrise les explosions ! » Il pointa Allen du doigt. « Pan. » L'explosion propulsa a nouveau Allen dans la mer. Cette fois il n'avait pas pied, et il n'avait pas assez de force pour remonter. _**Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne peux…Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça.**_ Les images du bourreau le noyant lui revint en mémoire. _**C'est comme cette fois la… Mais cette fois, je n'en réchapperai pas…**_ Il sentit l'eau infiltrer petit à petit ses poumons. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Soudain une petite voix résonna dans sa tête « S'il te plait ! n'abandonne pas ! Tu…Tu as dit que je n'étais plus seule ! Mais si tu meures… je le serai de nouveau ! Alors s'il te plait ! Bats-toi ! »

Allen sentit une main puissante lui attraper le bras et le sortir de l'eau. « ABRUTIE DE DISCIPLE ! »

Cross jeta son élève sur la plage. Allen se mis à tousser, et à cracher de l'eau mêlé a du sang. Il se sentait encore suffoquait. Son maitre posa sa main sur son épaule. « Calme-toi, imbécile. Tu n'es pas encore mort. »

Allen reprit peu à peu son souffle.

\- Lavi…  
\- Plus loin sur la plage. En sécurité.  
\- Akuma…  
\- Un peu de chant de Maria et un bon coup de Judgement et y'avait plus personne. Maintenant Tais-toi et reprends tes forces.  
\- …D'accord.

Allen ferma les yeux. _**Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'Akuma pour une simple innocence. Heureusement que mon maitre était la…**_

 _ **Hop la ! Un chapitre ! Un ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils !**_

 _ **Au passage ! Merci au gens qui ont déjà mis des reviews (tels que Aurelia, Porring et Elogane ^^) J'espère que vous en mettrez d'autres.**_

 _ **P.S. : j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec un mal de tête INFERNAL ! Du coup excusez-moi s'il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences/**_


	17. Chapitre 17 Charrette

_**Chapitre 17**_  
Allen se réveilla. Il était allongé dans quelque chose qui bougeait. « Tu es réveillé, Abrutie de disciple ? » Allen se releva et vit qu'ils étaient dans une charrette.

« Le borgne ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Tu devrais continuer de te reposer. La route est encore longue. » Allen le regarda, incrédule. Son maitre ? Inquiet pour lui ? « Vous êtes malade Maitre ?! » il sentit d'un coup une aura inquiétante se dégager de son maitre

\- Et toi ? Tu ne tiens plus à la vie ?  
\- Vous avez raison ! je crois que je vais me recoucher…  
\- J'aime mieux ça.

Allen se rallongea en soupirant et fixa le ciel, quand une voix résonna dans sa tête. « **Si tu pouvais voler, ou aimerais-tu aller ?** » Etrangement Allen resta calme malgré la voix qui résonnait. _**Je l'ignore.**_ Il cligna des yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit il était devant la petite fille. Allen soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La jeune fille se rapprocha « Donne-moi un nom. » Allen écarquilla les yeux

\- Tu n'as pas…de nom ?!  
\- Non.  
\- Euh…Enfin…Ah…  
\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.  
\- Désolé ! Mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour donner des noms…

Allen sursauta. _**Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je suis en train de discuter avec une…Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est exactement ! Il faut que je me reprenne.**_ « Ça c'est sûr ! Sinon, qui c'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? » Allen tressaillit. Maintenant il entendait 2 voix différentes dans sa tête. _**Je deviens fou…**_ Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. La petite fille avait disparu.

Allen sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il commençait à paniquer. « Allons ! pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ! Après tout…A partir de maintenant, je serai TOUJOURS là ! » La respiration d'Allen se fit de plus en plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Il se mit à trembler quand soudain il sentit une main ferme le secouer. « ABRUTIE DE DISCIPLE ! » Allen se releva, manquant de peu de heurter son maitre, et prit de grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il venait d'être plongé sous l'eau.

\- Ts ! Tu es doué ! Tu arrives à nous faire une crise d'hyperventilation alors que tu dors !  
\- Tout va bien Allen ?!

Lavi était réveillé et il se tenait juste derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Oi, oi, Calme-toi, ou tu vas finir par étouffer ! »

Allen avait mal aux poumons. « Surement à cause de l'eau qui s'est infiltrée dans tes poumons ! » Allen pâlit. Il prit de grande inspiration. Quand enfin il eut le courage de parler, les deux autres exorcistes le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, ce qui était presque le cas. « Tout…Tout va bien… »

Allen préféra ne pas leur parler de la voix. Il le dirait sans doute plus tard à son maitre, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Lavi.

Allen remarqua que Lavi n'avait pas l'air bien non plus.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te rallonger, Lavi.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis …ça…

Dès que Lavi eut fini sa phrase il commença à tomber en avant. Allen le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe totalement de la charrette. « Lavi ? Lavi ?! » Son maitre l'aida à rallonger l'apprentie Bookman. « Le mieux, c'est de le laisser se reposer. »

Le maudit soupira. Il accablait tout le monde avec ses problèmes, alors qu'eux même en avait déjà pas mal.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Allen frissonna. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le maréchal sortit une couverture. « Il n'y en a qu'une seule, donc on va devoir se la partager. » Avant de s'en rendre compte, Allen était allonger entre Lavi, qui dormait déjà, et son maitre. Grâce à cela, il n'avait plus froid. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Mais les rouvrit très vite. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de chose le tracassait. Il se mit et regarda les étoiles.

Il était régulièrement secoué par les bosses sur le chemin, et cela avait un côté berçant. Le cheval qui faisait avancer la charrette n'avait pas l'air de fatiguer. Il tendit sa main vers le ciel. _**C'est comme si…je tendais la main, je pouvais attraper les étoiles…**_ Il sourit en remarquant que la voix n'était pas intervenue.

Il se mit sur le côté. Puis sur le dos. Puis sur le ventre. Il commença à se retourner dans tous les sens pour enfin trouver le sommeil, mais son maitre l'interrompit, a sa grande surprise. « Je me doute que tu as dû voir le quatorzième et l'interprète, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser comme ça. Ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu trouveras une solution, alors ferme les yeux et endors-toi. Et laisse-nous dormir. ! »

Etrangement, être allonger entre son meilleur ami, et son maitre le calma. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il entendit la voix de la jeune fille.

« J'ai trouvé. Appel-moi Radiant. »

 _ **1800 vues… Je suis trop contente ! Bref, voilà le chapitre 17, un peu plus court, certes, mais je pense qu'il est bien comme ça x) Laissez une (ou plusieurs, comme toujours) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils ^^**_

 _ **SI jamais vous avez des questions, hésitez pas à me les envoyer en MP, je vous répondrez dès que possible ^^**_


	18. Chapitre 18 Retour a la maison

Chapitre 18  
Allen ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer presque tout de suite après avoir était aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. _**On est encore dans la charrette…**_ Allen se releva légèrement et vit que son maitre et son ami dormait toujours.

Il sourit en voyant la gigantesque tour qui se dressait sur une falaise. « De retour…A la maison… » il se prit une grande claque dans le dos « T'appelles ça une maison toi ?! »

Son maitre, qui venait de se lever, n'avait pas de bonne humeur du tout, Allen préféra donc ne pas le contrarier.

Le petit groupe, avec Lavi sur le dos du maréchal Cross, entra dans le tunnel souterrain menant au grand ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Komui et plusieurs membres de la congrégation les attendaient ! « Bon Retour ! » Allen sourit de plus belle en voyant ses amis l'accueillirent. « On est rentrés ! »

Plusieurs infirmières arrivèrent « Suivez nous jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! » Allen allait dire à son maitre de venir, quand il vit qu'il y avait seulement Lavi allongé par terre. « IL A ENCORE FILE ! » Les infirmières l'obligèrent à les suivre. « Attendait ! je dois aller le chercher ! » Komui se posta devant lui. « Hors de question. Tu files directement à l'infirmerie. Je m'occupe de son cas. »

Allen se débattit encore un peu avant de soupirer et de les suivre à contre-cœur.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, les infirmières « Kidnappèrent » Lavi pour l'amener dans une chambre à part, tandis qu'Allen se retrouver face à face avec l'infirmière en chef.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de faire plus attention à toi, Allen Walker ?! » Allen bafouilla quelques excuses. « Enfin bon. Passons pour cette fois. Laisse-moi voir ta tête. Tu as sans doute un traumatisme crânien. »

Allen sortit à peu près une heure plus tard avec un bandage autour de la tête, et l'ordre de rester au repos forcé les prochaines 48 heures.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il faillit percuter Link.

\- Bonjour Walker.  
\- Bonjour Link ! qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
\- Je dois de nouveau te surveiller.

Allen fut partager entre l'envie de courir loin ou de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Finalement il sourit. « Tu me manquais presque. » Link ne sut pas déterminer si le maudit était sarcastique ou non.

Allen bailla. « Bon. Moi, je vais me reposer un peu. Je sens que si je ne le fais pas, je vais encore me faire passer un savon. » Link acquiesça, et le suivit.

Une fois dans la chambre Allen fonça sous sa couette. Link attrapa un livre et s'assit plus loin dans la pièce.

« Allen. » Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la regarder pour savoir que c'était Radiant qui l'avait appelé.

\- Que me veux-tu ?  
\- Pas la peine d'être aussi froid ! Je voulais juste parler.  
\- Tu es une âme qui cherche à me posséder. Est-ce que tu penses franchement que j'ai envie de parler avec toi ?  
\- C'est vrai.

Allen fit un pas en arrière, malgré l'obscurité. Radiant eu un sourire triste, lui fit un petit au revoir de la main et disparu dans l'obscurité. La silhouette du 14ème prit sa place. « Allen…Ils arrivent… Tu as… 3 jours… » Allen était sur le point de le questionner quand il disparut

 _ **Comme d'habitude je vais me réveiller sans réponse… Il faut que je prévienne les autres que les Noah arrivent…**_ Mais contre toute attente, il resta là. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Des souvenirs douloureux commencèrent à lui revenir.

 _Le bourreau éteignit toute les lumières. « C'est comme un cache-cache. » Allen, trop affaiblit ne l'entendait même pas se déplacer. Il sentit seulement un violent coup de fouet lui rayer le dos. Il poussa un cri et sauta en avant. Il se retourna, quand il sentit un autre coup de fouet lui rayer le bras. « Et bien alors ? Tu ne sais pas où je suis ? »_

Allen tomba genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Un temps qui lui parut infini plus tard, il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Link était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet « Walker ?! Tu m'entends ? » Allen se releva, totalement paniqué. « Le fouet ! » Link essaya de le calmer, mais c'était en vain. Allen essaya de se lever mais Link l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir. « Calmes-toi, Walker. » Allen se ressaisit à peu près.

\- Désolé. Il faut que j'aille voir mon maitre.  
\- Je t'accompagne.

Les deux garçons se mirent à marcher vers la chambre du maréchal. Alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir, Ils passèrent devant un miroir. Allen s'arrêta.

Radiant lui faisait coucou, avec un grand sourire, avec à côté d'elle la même silhouette qu'avant. « Link…Dis-moi que tu les vois… » Link inspecta le miroir « Je ne vois rien. » Allen arriva à garder son calme. « Dépêchons-nous. » Link le suivit sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cette état-là.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Link toqua. Aucune réponse. Allen s'avança et frappa à la porte, tel un bourrin. « MAITRE ! OUVREZ OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Une aura meurtrière commença à se déployer autour du maréchal. « Tu ne serais pas redevenu suicidaire, Abrutie de disciple ? » Allen se planta devant son maitre. « 3 jours. Dans 3 jours les Noah seront là. »

 _ **Hop la ! Laissez une (ou plusieurs) review (s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils ! Envoyez-moi vos questions par MP je répondrai dès que possible ^^**_  
 _ **Au passage, merci a Elogane et a Aurelia pour leurs reviews. Pour vous c'est peut être rien, mais pour l'écrivain (e ) c'est beaucoup !  
Sur ce ! **_


	19. Chapitre 19 3 Jours

Chapitre 19

« Comment ça, ils arrivent dans 3 jours ?! Tu as totalement pété les plombs, Abruti (merci pour la correction Aurelia xD) de Disciple ! » Link le regard aussi comme s'il était devenu fou. « Il me l'a dit. » Le maréchal ouvrit la porte « Entrez. » L'inspecteur et l'exorciste entrèrent sans discuter.

\- Avant, toute chose. Le chien de Levrier, tu dois nous promettre de ne rien révéler de ce que tu vas entendre. Tu pourrais très bien partir maintenant avertir l'autre dictateur. Mais je pense que tu es plus curieux que ça, alors, si tu veux entendre ce que l'on va dire, tu dois promettre de ne rien révéler a qui que ce soit.  
\- Attendez, mai-  
\- J'accepte.  
\- Parfait. Dis-nous tout, Abruti de disciple.

Allen leur expliqua tout ce qu'il avait entendu cette fois-là. Il leur expliqua aussi pour Radiant, Link comprit tout de suite que c'était elle qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

Cross restait muet. Fumant une cigarette en silence. Quand Allen eut fini, il prit enfin la parole

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous donner à chacun des directives à exécuter dans les plus brefs délais possibles. Le chien de chasse, tu vas prévenir toutes les personnes de la section scientifiques, en faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne révèlent rien, ensuite tu iras vérifier toute les défenses de la congrégation. Dès que tu auras fini, tu retournas voir Allen, et veiller sur lui, sinon il va encore se pourrir la santé comme un imbécile. Toi, abruti de disciple, tu vas prévenir Komui, puis tu vas réunir tous les exorcistes que tu pourras en leurs expliquant la situation. Je m'occupe du reste. Commencez dès maintenant. » Ils foncèrent directement chacun de son côté.

Timcanpy suivit son maitre, qui alla tout de suite régler certaines « choses ».

Allen allait vers les dortoirs quand il sentit sa tête tourner. Il s'évanouit en ayant une dernière pensée. _**Pile au pire moment, bien sûr, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai une commotion cérébral…**_

« Allen…Allen. ALLEN WALKER ! » Le maudit sursauta et se releva brusquement « Ou suis-je ?! » Allen reconnut l'infirmière en chef. « A l'infirmerie, là où vous auriez dû être depuis le début ! La jeune Lenalee était complètement affolé quand elle vous a trouvé ! ça fait plus de 2 jours que vous dormez ! Pour l'instant, dans que je ne vous aurai pas dit- Allen ? Allen ! » Ce dernier venait de partir en courant.

 _ **2 JOURS ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! ils ne devraient pas tarder !**_ Il entra précipitamment dans le bureau de Komui, par chance ce dernier n'avait pas l'air occuper, il était tranquillement entrain de siroter un café. « Monsieur Komui ! Les Noahs seront bientôt là ! » Komui resta un moment impassible, avant de recracher son café.

\- QUOI ?!  
\- Je… Vous demanderez à mon maitre comment je le sais, mais ils seront là dans moins de 24 heures !

Allen s'attendait à ce qu'il panique, à ce qu'il pose des questions, qu'il s'évanouisse, mais au lieu de ça, il commença à sortir son ordinateur. « J'ai compris. » Allen sourit devant l'efficacité du Grand Intendant. « Je m'occupe de réunir tous les exorcistes ! » Allen repartit au pas de course.

Il arriva devant la chambre de Lenalee. Il allait toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur Lenalee.

\- Allen ?! Tu t'es encore échappé de l'infirmerie ? Je t'y ramène tout de suite !  
\- Les Noahs vont bientôt arriver ! Il faut que tu ailles au réfectoire !  
\- Tu délires surement Allen. Viens, on va voir l'infirmière en chef !  
\- Je t'assure que j'ai toute ma tête, alors s'il te plait, dépêche-toi d'y aller !

Allen ne la laissa pas protester, il fonça directement à la prochaine chambre, il entendit tout de même ses pas résonnaient en direction du réfectoire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. _**Celle de Kanda…**_ Il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Kanda ouvrit la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Moyashi ? » Allen se retint de l'appeler Bakanda « Les Noahs vont bientôt arriver, il faut que tu rejoignes Lenalee au réfectoire. » Kanda attrapa Mugen et se dirigea vers le réfectoire _**Je pensais que ça allait être plus dur…**_

Ainsi, Allen fit le tour de toutes les chambres, pour appeler chaque exorciste.

Quand il eut fini, il fonça à l'infirmerie voir Lavi, et probablement Bookman, vu qu'il n'était pas dans leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il arriva à ne pas se faire voir par l'infirmière en chef. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Lavi, Bookman était sur une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Bookman, Lavi !  
\- Tiens, Allen ! T'aurais pas pu venir me voir plutôt ? j'ai rien à faire et je m'ennuie !  
\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Les Noahs vont bientôt arriver ! Bookman, il faut que vous rejoigniez les autres exorcistes au réfectoire ! Toi Lavi, les infirmières vont t'amener au sous-sol avec toute les personnes qui ne peuvent pas se battre.  
\- Mais je peux me battre !  
\- Tu es blessé !  
\- ça m'empêchera pas de me battre, et je te signale que t'es mal placé pour dire ça !  
\- La n'est pas la question !

Bookman partit sans qu'ils s'en rendent comptent. Les deux garçons continuèrent à débattre jusqu'à ce que Allen commence à tituber. _**Pas maintenant, quatorzième ! Radiant !**_

\- Allen ? Allen ?! Allen !  
\- Ça…Ça va.  
\- Et après c'est moi qui n'est pas en état de me battre ?!  
\- Bon…De toute manière j'arriverai pas à te convaincre, alors autant que tu viennes…En revanche, tu as intérêt à rester en arrière.  
\- Compris !

Allen soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. « Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu, non ? » Allen fit non de la tête « Pas le temps. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le grand combat. »

 _ **Argh…Je sens que je vais galérer à écrire le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous me disiez si vous préférer que ce soit l'avant dernier chapitre ou si vous voulez que ça continue. Dans le premier cas, ce sera le combat final, dans l'autre vous aurez plus de détail sur le quatorzième et tout ce qui va avec. A vous de voir ^^  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une (ou plusieurs) review (s) pour me donner vos avis, ou vos questions (et ce sera plus pratique pour répondre à ma question xD) **_


	20. Chapitre 20 Fuite

Chapitre 20

Allen se tenait raide comme un piquet. Les Noahs allaient arriver d'une minute l'autre. Tous les scientifiques avaient été transféré à la branche asiatique, et le portail avait était fermé au cas où. Seul une poignée de personnes étaient présente en dehors des exorcistes. Ces personnes étaient Komui, Bak, Link, Reever et Levrier.

C'est cinq personnes étaient équipé de Talismans. Toutes les portes avaient été condamnés.

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Lavi, Miranda, Bookman et Cross était en hauteur. Ensuite, dans les recoins se trouvaient Tiedoll, Cloud et Marie et au milieu il y avait Allen, Krory, Kanda, Lenalee et Winter. Les cinq non-exorcistes étaient cachés, sauf Link qui était toujours avec Allen.

Un portail apparut. Une seule pensée s'imposa d'en l'esprits de tous. _**Ils sont là.**_

Passèrent le portail Tyki, Road, Jasdero, David, et Lulubell. Allen savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il en mourrait surement, mais c'est amis s'en sortiraient.

Les 5 cinq Noahs s'élancèrent. Les exorcistes activèrent leurs innocences, Allen se mettant devant ses amis. Au moment où les des camps s'apprêtaient à entrer en collision, l'arche s'ouvrit. Emportant les 5 Noahs et Allen.

Juste avant de passer le portails, Allen entendit la voix de Link lui dire de ne pas faire ça, les voix de ses amis, lui disant de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il les sauverait. Quoi qu'il arrive il les sauverait.

« Imbéciles. » Allen fit une erreur. Au moment où le quatorzième parla, il s'en rendit compte. Il devait visualiser l'endroit où il se téléportait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas du tout pensé sur le moment.

Quand le portail s'ouvrit, Allen n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. « Gamin~ » le maudit se mis à courir plus vites encore en entendant la voix de Tyki Mikk.

Ça lui rappelait le moment ou Levrier avait dit cette phrase fatidique… **C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les semés…Ils n'ont pas amené d'Akuma, donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour les civils, et le comte Millénaire n'est avec eux…**

Il sentit une douleur violente lui déchirer le dos. Ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se prit plusieurs attaques, mais il encaissait tout sans rien dire.

Allen fit un dérapage, et tourna dans une ruelle. Il n'entendait plus les pas des Noahs derrière lui. Il tituba jusqu'à une porte assez lugubre. Il s'écroula contre elle. Il entendit les pas des Noahs s'éloignaient peu-à-peu.

Il se sentit sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience. **Si je m'évanouie maintenant, je ne pourrai pas me défendre quand ils me trouveront…Il faut que je me lève…Et que je cours…**

Allen sentit la porte tentait de s'ouvrir. Il sentit quelqu'un la forçait, ce qui le fit tomber sur le côté. Il n'avait même plus la force de se lever. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il crut reconnaitre le visage de Mother.

« Regardez Mother ! On dirait encore un enfant quand il dort ! » Allen ouvrit très lentement les yeux en entendant la voix de Barba. « Mother ! Il ouvre les yeux ! » Allen se redressa et se frotta douloureusement la tête.

\- Barba ?  
\- Allen ! Tu es réveillé ?  
\- Oui. Ou sommes-nous ?  
\- Bah, A l'église !  
\- A l'égli- Celle de Mother ?!  
\- Oui !

Allen allait continuer à questionner Barba mais Mother entra dans la pièce. Barba se leva « Je vous laisse discuter, je vais faire du thé, et je vous apporte un verre de vin ! » Tandis que Barba quitter la pièce, Mother prit une chaise et s'installa. « Quand j'ai bandé tes blessures, j'ai vu tes cicatrices. » Juste au mot « Cicatrices » Allen se raidit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter, mais dis-moi au moins si c'est encore douloureux.  
\- …Oui.  
\- Cross est-il au courant ?  
\- …Oui.

Mother eu la sagesse de ne pas plus insister sur ce sujet « délicat ». Barba arriva avec les différentes boissons. Comme à son habitude, Mother but en silence son verre de vin.

Allen se sentait mal. Non pas à cause de ses blessures, qui était certes douloureuse, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal c'était le souvenir des séances de torture. A la congrégation, peu de personnes étaient au courant, mais même si elles l'étaient, elles faisaient attention à ne pas aborder le sujet.

Allen commença à se faire intérieurement une liste de ceux au courant. **Lavi est au courant, Bookman aussi logiquement, Komui, Bak, probablement Fou, mon maitre, Link, Marie, Reever et …et…lui…** Allen pensait évidemment a Levrier.

« Allen ? » Le maudit sursauta suite l'appel de son prénom.

\- Ah ! Oui ?  
\- tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, Oui ! J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées !  
\- Je vois…

Allen soupira, but d'une traite sa tasse de thé, et se leva. « Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, mais je dois repartir. Les Noahs risquent de me retrouver, et vous seriez en danger. » Mother soupira à son tour.

\- Bonne chance.  
\- Merci !

Allen attrapa le sac que lui tendit Barba « J'ai mis quelques repas et des tenues de rechanges ! Fait bon voyage ! » Allen sourit « Merci Barba ! »

Il prit le premier train qu'il vit. Maintenant il devait choisir. Rejoindre la congrégation et retrouver ses amis pour affronter les Noahs tous ensembles, sachant qu'il risquait d'avoir plus de victimes, ou les affronter seul. Il pourrait surement se débarrasser d'un ou deux Noahs mais ils renaitraient et ils s'attaqueraient à la congrégation.

Dès que la personne en charge du train eu composté son billet, Allen s'installa confortablement dans son siège.

 **Je dois choisir, mais là tout de suite mon esprit est trop embrumé à cause de la fatigue.** **Je choisirai quand je me serai au moins un peu reposé.**

Au moment où il allait s'endormir des images de ses tortures lui revinrent en mémoire. Immédiatement il rouvrit les yeux. « Bon…Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu réveillé… »

 _ **Désolé du retard ! Mais j'ai eu une rentrée légèrement compliquée, ensuite j'ai juste pas eu le temps, donc j'ai pris du retard. Mais en même temps grâce à ça, j'ai pu voir 7 nouvelles reviews, Merci ! Donc maintenant j'ai une question ! (Encore !) Alors. Vous voulez qu'Allen continue seul, ou qu'il retourne à la congrégation ? Encore une fois, c'est vous de choisir ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une (ou plusieurs) review (s) !**_


	21. Chapitre 21 Promesse

Chapitre 21

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, reconnaissant le train ou il s'était précédemment endormi, sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'étira avant de pousser un long bâillement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. « Déjà, maintenant je sais que je dois voyager seul si je ne veux pas qu'il y a d'autre victime. Donc si je veux avoir tous les Noahs il faudrait que j'arrive à tous les isoler un par un, mais même comme ça je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à les battre, donc-»

Il fut interrompu par le tremblement du train. « Une attaque des Noahs ?! » Ne prenant aucun risque, il préféra activer son innocence et courir vers le wagon qui était le plus sensible aux secousses.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut tout de suite menacé par un pistolet.

\- Hauts les mains ! On se range sagement contre le mur ou je sens que je vais retapisser le mur couleur rouge écarlate !

\- Des brigands…  
\- Fais ce que je te dis ou je flingue la gamine !

Ayant en joue une petite fille qui serrait désespérément son ours en peluche contre elle, Allen préféra obtempérer. Dès que le bandit baissa son arme, le maudit activa son innocence et se servit du Clown Belt pour l'immobiliser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le malfrat était emporté par la police, cette dernière remercient Allen pour son excellent travail.

Ce dernier se sentait stupide. Il avait bondi droit sur le danger sans réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui ce n'était qu'un simple bandit qui essayait de braquer leur cargaison mais si cela avait était les Noahs, il se serait fait tuer sans ménagement.

\- C'est clair que tu devrais faire attention !  
\- arrête de l'embêter avec ça ! L'écoute pas Allen, tu as bien fait !

Allen tressaillit en entendant de nouveau les voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Radiant et le quatorzième se parle directement.

\- Taisez-vous…  
\- Pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème qu'on parle ?  
\- Pourquoi faut pas qu'on parle Allen ?  
\- FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX

Allen se rendit compte qu'il avait crié ça sans faire exprès et que plusieurs passagers le regarder étrangement en murmurant des choses aux personnes les entourant.

Allen rougit, légèrement gêné avant de descendre du train, vu que de toute manière, il n'avait pas de destination précise.

Alors qu'il marchait le long d'une route désertique, il sentit une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur la main, puis sur la joue avant de voir que toute l'averse lui tombait dessus.

Il regarda fixement le ciel, malgré les gouttes qui ruisselaient maintenant sur son visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se remettre en route.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute manière… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'abandonne pas ?**_

Allen attrapa son sac et se remit en route. La nuit commençait à tomber quand il aperçut quelqu'un sortir de la forêt. Il allait l'interpeller quand il le reconnut. Ou plutôt-il reconnu le petit golem qui volait autour de lui. _**Timcanpy, maitre !**_

A peine eut-il reconnu son maitre, qu'il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction opposée.

 _ **Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ! Il me reconduirait là-bas et les Noahs les attaqueraient aussi ! Il faut que je parte ! Je ne veux plus les mettre en danger !**_

Il arrêta de courir au moment une explosion retentit là où il avait aperçu son maitre. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse son maitre se faire attaquer sans réagir.

Il se remit à courir dans l'autre sens, mais constata que son intervention ne sera pas utile, vue que son maitre venait d'exploser l'Akuma l'ayant attaqué avec Judgement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença a repartir dans l'autre sens. « ABRUTI DE DISCIPLE ! OU TE CACHES TU ?! JE SAIS QUE TU N'ES PAS LOIN »

A sa grande surprise, Allen eut envie de sauter hors de sa cachette pour retourner a la congrégation. _**J'aimerai tellement, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne Peux pas les mettre en danger.**_

Allen commença à avancer quand il vit Timcanpy sortir de nulle part. Aussitôt, Allen se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put, sachant déjà qu'il était repéré mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

« ABRUTI ! REVIENS ICI ! » le maudit trébucha, manquant de s'étaler part terre, mais il arriva a se restabiliser et à repartir plus vite encore.

Il sentit une goutte tomber sur son visage. _**Il s'est remis à pleuvoir ?**_ il se rendit compte que les gouttes venaient de ses yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main.

 _ **Mais pourquoi je pleure ?! Ce n'est pas le moment !**_

\- Ils te manquent.  
\- Tu devrais retourner avec eux. Tu as peur, plus que quiconque j'ai l'impression, de la solitude.  
\- En plus, ton maitre te chercher ! Tu sais que tu veux retourner avec eux, alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?!

 _ **JE NE VEUX PAS QUE QUELQU'UN SOIT BLESSE PAR MA FAUTE !**_

Allen s'arrêta de courir. Il prit le temps de sécher ses larmes et de reprendre ses esprits avant de repartir en courant vers le chemin conduisant à la ville.

 _ **Je ne dois plus faiblir.**_ Il prit son courage a deux mains. Se retourna, couru et se posta face à son maitre.

\- Abruti de disc-  
\- Maitre ! je suis désolé mais j'ai décidé de voyager loin de tout le monde, pour que les Noahs ne vous fassent pas plus de mal ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision, et s'il vous plait, dites aux autres de ne pas me chercher ! Au revoir maitre ! je reviendrai quand tout sera fini.

\- Attends !

Le maréchal Cross ne put retenir Allen qui repartait déjà dans l'autre sens.

 _ **Quand tout sera terminé…Je les retrouverai. Je le jure.**_

 _ **Voila~ ! J'ai pris un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'étais au canada xD (sans PC …) Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review (s) pour donner vos avis, vos questions, vos demandes et tout ça !**_


	22. Chapitre 22 Reviens, Allen

Chapitre 22

\- Vite ! rattrapez-le !  
\- Il est partit par le couloir de gauche !  
\- Vite ! Appeler le QG central !

Allen sauta par la fenêtre, la brisant sur le coup, pour atterrir dans la rue en faisant une roulade. Il mit son domino* et se fondit dans la foule. Il en ressortit un peu plus loin, pour sauter dans une charrette remplie de paille. A sa grande surprise la charrette se mit tout de suite en route. Ils sortirent de la ville sans aucun problème.

Une fois certain qu'il n'ait plus de garde, Allen se sortit de la paille. Un vieil homme était tranquillement entrain de tenir les rênes d'un âne. Il se retourna vers le maudit.

\- Rien de cassé mon garçon ?  
\- N-Non…Désolé d'être monté sans permission, mais je n'avais pas d'autre option sous la main…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je suis content que c'est gens ne t'ai pas attrapé. Je me demande pourquoi il te recherche, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de gentil…  
\- Disons…Qu'ils ne me veulent pas vraiment de mal, mais ils veulent m'obliger à retourner à un endroit où je pourrai les mettre en danger.  
\- C'est stupide.  
\- Je sais bien… J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
\- Qui y'a-t-il ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux rester sur votre charrette jusqu'à la prochaine ville ? Je sais que vous devez sans doute vous dire que je suis insolent ou impoli mais-  
\- Bien sûr que tu peux rester ! Mais a une seule condition !  
\- L-Laquelle ?  
\- dis-moi qui es-tu.  
\- Oh ! Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans et je suis exorciste !  
\- Exorciste dis-tu ? C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un.  
\- Content d'être le premier.

Le vieil homme lui sourit avant de se retourner vers la route. Allen s'allongea et regarda les nuages. **« Si seulement tout pouvait être comme ça… »** il secoua la tête et se reprit « **Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Tout redeviendra comme avant dès que je me serai occupé de tous les Noahs. »**

Il se concentra un peu plus sur les nuages. Il les regardait passer au-dessus de lui, voyant parfois des silhouettes se dessiner.

 **« Celui-là, on dirait une pomme…lui un cheval, celui-ci ressemble à Komulin II… Komulin II… Il avait été compliqué a maitrisé…Je me souviens que c'était Lenalee qui s'était réveillé et qui l'avait démoli…Après ça j'avais perdu connaissance et je m'étais réveillé dans le salon…C'était aussi elle qui s'était occupé de moi… »**

\- Mon garçon ?  
\- Mmh ? Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Est-ce que les gens qui te recherches porte un uniforme noir avec un croix dessus ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a une petite troupe qui garde la route  
\- ah, d'acco- Quoi ?!  
\- que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Continuez comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu.

Allen sauta de la charrette, et se cacha dans la forêt qui bordait le chemin. Il regarda le vieil homme passait sans encombre, et ne puit s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triste. **« Au revoir, vieil homme… »**

Il arriva à passer la surveillance de la congrégation en passant par la forêt, mais il n'avait pas prévu que d'autres membres se cacheraient dans les arbres.

\- Attrapez-le !  
\- Nous vous demandons de ne plus bouger, Exorciste !

Allen allait partir en courant quand une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il était sur le point de se dégager mais il s'arrêta quand il fut face à Komui.

\- Arrête Allen.  
\- Komui !  
\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste que tu reviennes. **  
**\- Je…Je ne peux pas ! Si je fais ça…Les…Les Noahs vous attaqueront aussi ! Et…Et j'ai promis de vous protéger !  
\- Allen. Nous sommes tous conscient des risques que l'on courts. Mais, malgré ça, on veut que tu reviennes. Fais nous confiance. Encore une fois.

Le maudit failli tomber an avant à cause d'une claque dans le dos, il se retourna. Lavi était là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez Allen, reviens !  
\- je…  
\- Tout le monde t'attends Allen.  
\- Je...

Le visage d'Allen fut éclairé par un large sourire.

\- Je suis rentré…  
\- Bon retour, Allen !

Plein de personne s'amassèrent dans le bois pour soit faire un câlin à Allen soit lui serrer la main.

\- Je suis ridicule…Y'a 1 semaine, je disais à mon maitre que je continuerai seul, et maintenant je reviens…  
\- Tu n'es pas ridicule, Allons !  
\- Lavi…  
\- Tu es juste intelligent de faire ça !  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Allez ! Maintenant on rentre au QJ, et on va faire la fête !  
\- Après une petite sieste, pas vrai ?  
\- Comment as-tu deviné ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rires. Plusieurs charrette arrivèrent pour transporter tout le monde, Allen monta avec Lavi, Komui et Reever, qui venait d'arriver.

Le soir venu, Allen était allongé sur une couverture, entre Lavi, qui dormait déjà et Reever, qui avait pris une bougie pour continuer son travail administratif.

Il commença à fermer les yeux mais les rouvris tout de suite en repensant à ses cauchemars. Il resta ainsi, couché mais les yeux grand ouvert un temps qui lui parut un éternité. Ce fut Reever qui intervint.

\- Tiens ? Allen, Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- N-Non…  
\- Tu devrais pourtant, après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu as besoin de repos.  
\- Dé-Désolé…

Le ton de Reever se radoucit.

\- Tu n'y arrive pas, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui…  
\- tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non !

Allen fut surpris par son ton. Il l'avait haussé sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je…Désolé…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

Le maudit sentit un frisson le traverser. Il se roula un peu plus dans sa couverture, mais elle paraissait toujours aussi froide. D'un coup, il sentit Reever le prendre dans ses bras. Il se crispa sur le moment, mais il détendit vite. Il se demanda un court instant si Reever n'était pas endormi.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive Allen…  
\- Pourtant vous n'avez rien fait qu-  
\- Je ne parle pas seulement de la congrégation, je parle de tout en général.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser…Et puis ça aurait pu être pire !

Reever eut envie de lui répondre que non, il lui était arrivé les pires choses possibles, mais devant son optimiste, il ne put rien dire. Ils dormirent comme ça, Reever espérant pouvoir protéger un tant soit peu le jeune homme, ce dernier, arriva enfin à dormir sans cauchemar. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une pensée le traversa.

 **« Je sens que Link et Lenalee vont encore me passer un savon… »**

 _ **Voila ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review (s) ! Perso, je suis contente qu'Allen retrouve la congrégation et là, j'ai mis un peu en avant Reever, parce que, dans le manga, je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de lui ! Alors que moi, je trouve qu'il est génial ! Bref, au prochain chapitre !**_


	23. Chapitre 23 Congrégation

Chapitre 23

Allen ouvrit les yeux et reconnut immédiatement la veste de Reever, qui était toujours endormi. Il se dégagea, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il sortit de la charrette et s'assit sur une pierre, un peu éloigné du groupe. Il regarda le soleil se lever, quand il entendit des personnes l'appeler. Il regagna sa charrette, et eut un petit sourire en voyant Komui, qui commençait à s'installer pour la nuit.

\- je crois que vous êtes décalé, Komui.  
\- Allen ! A vrai dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire mais je sais qui si Reever ne me trouve pas en train de dormir à son réveil, je risque d'amèrement le regretter !  
\- Je vois que vous êtes lucide…  
\- A part cela, tu te sens mieux ?  
\- oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.  
\- Zut, des traqueurs me demandent, je te laisse, si jamais Reever te demandes, je me suis réveillé tôt et je suis parti prendre mon petit déjeuner !  
\- Compris !

Allen regarda Komui partir discrètement et se retourna vers Lavi quand ce dernier gémis.

\- Tout va bien Lavi ?  
\- j'ai Mal au crane…J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser…  
\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ?  
\- Mmh…Je veux bien, s'il te plait…

Le maudit se leva et alla dans la charrette avec les vivres pour prendre une gourde d'eau. Il attrapa aussi une pomme au passage « Si jamais Reever se réveil… » et il retourna dans la charrette.

\- Lavi ? Tu es encore vivant ?  
\- Grr…  
\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Il lui tendit la gourde, Lavi l'attrapa, et se redressa un peu. Il but plusieurs gorgées avant de reposer de la reposer et de se rallonger. Simultanément, Reever bailla et se redressa.

\- Bonjour Reever  
\- 'Jour Allen…  
\- Tenez, je vous ai pris une pomme  
\- Merci

Allen était content de pouvoir aider ses amis même si c'était avec des choses futiles comme celle-là. Reever regarda autour de lui, l'air suspicieux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu le grand intendant par hasard ?  
\- Euh…si, mais vu qu'il s'est réveillé plus tôt que vous, il est parti prendre son petit déjeuner avec les traqueurs !  
\- Je vois. Tiens ? Il n'est pas réveillé Lavi ?  
\- Mmmhh…  
\- Si, mais il a très mal à la tête.  
\- Tuez-moi…  
\- Eh bien. J'espère que ça te passera vite.  
\- J'espère aussi…  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ?  
\- Rien !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Aujourd'hui, ordre de la congrégation entière, tu te reposes !  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix…  
\- Exactement.  
\- Bon, alors je resterai avec Lavi dans la charrette.  
\- Bonne idée. Je dois y aller, si je te vois faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux et de fatiguant, gare à toi !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez, en plus, je dois m'occuper de Lavi.

Une fois Reever partit, Allen s'assit à côté de Lavi, ce dernier toujours roulé dans sa couette.

\- Lavi ?  
\- Hm…Laisse-moi mourir en paix…  
\- Si je fais ça, c'est Bookman qui me tuera.  
\- Ce vieux panda mal léché en sera capable… Argh, ma tête…  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- La, tout de suite, je crois pas…

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, Timcanpy se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Mon maitre est là ?!  
\- Bien sûr, le maréchal Cross est venu avec nous…  
\- Faut vite que je-  
\- Que tu quoi, abruti de disciple ?

Allen se figea et commença à lentement se retourner.

\- B-Bonjour m-maitre ! Com-comment a-allez-vous ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux que toi dans quelques instants.

Après plusieurs coups sur la tête, le maréchal laissa enfin son disciple. Celui-ci recula à toute vitesse avant que son maitre ne change d'avis.

\- Tss…  
\- Maréchal Cross, faites moins de bruit quand vous martyrisez Allen…  
\- Lavi ! Ne l'encourage pas, c'est moi qu'il frappe après !  
\- Alors fais moins de bruit…

Allen, qui s'était retourné pour regarder Lavi, se mit ace a son maitre, qui a sa grande surprise, n'était plus là. Il restait seulement son golem.

\- Tim, ou est-ce que mon maitre est parti ?!  
\- Il a déjà disparu…

Le petit golem secoua la tête, et Allen se leva.

\- Reste ici Allen…Tu vas encore de faire gronder par Reever et Komui…Et par moi dès que j'arrive à me lever…  
\- Il faut que je le retrouve, sinon il va réussir à quitter le groupe et je ne pourrai plus lui poser mes questions !  
\- Allen…

Le maudit sauta de la charrette sous l'œil affligé de Lavi, qui n'avait pas la force de se lever et de le poursuivre. Allen fit le tour des charrettes, se cachant à chaque fois qu'il voyait Reever, mais il ne trouva pas son maitre. Il s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Il allait refaire le tour quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et l'empêcha d'avancer. Il se figea en voyant Komui.

\- Allen ?  
\- O-Oui ?  
\- Je suis PRESQUE sûr que Reever t'as demandé de te reposer. Je me trompe ?  
\- Non...  
\- Alors POURQUOI je te trouve en dehors de la charrette, entrain de courir dans tous les sens ?  
\- P-Pour rien !  
\- Tu retournes dans la charrette immédiatement !  
\- Oui !

Allen repartit rapidement et rejoignit Lavi qui s'était re-emmitouflé dans sa couette.

\- C'est bon ? Komui t'a fait la leçon ?  
\- Moques-toi de moi en plus…  
\- Je t'avais prévenu…  
\- C'est clair qu'il t'avait prévenu !

Allen tressaillit en entendant la voix du 14ème. Cela faisait presqu'une journée entière qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté.

\- ça va Allen ?  
\- Ah, Oui oui !  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi !  
\- Pas faux…  
\- Tu n'as qu'à le tuer, il souffrira moins.

Allen se leva et sortit de la charrette, Lavi le regarda faire, sans comprendre. « **Comment est-ce qu'il peut proposer ça comme si ce n'était rien ?! »** Le jeune homme s'assit sur un des rochers près de la route. Le soleil se coucher.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Il était sur le point de se lever et de retourner dans la charrette, mais tout devint noir autour de lui et il s'écroula…

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) ! J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé/ce passe bien/ce passera bien ! (Moi c'est demain T.T) Ah, oui, vu que j'ai eu une petite (longue) absence, j'ai l'intention de publier au moins 1 autres chapitres cette semaines, ce qui fera 3 chapitre en moins d'une semaine, ce qui est pas mal je trouve x)**


	24. Chapitre 24 Radiant

Chapitre 24

\- ça faisait longtemps, Allen.  
\- Radiant…Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- je t'ai juste appelé !  
\- Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Allen. Les autres ne l'ont peut-être par remarqué, mais moi je vois bien que tu as mal.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et fais-moi sortir d'ici !  
\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu as mal ?! Que tu es tristes ?! Que tu as peur ?!  
\- Laisse-moi.  
\- Allen !  
\- LAISSE-MOI !

Le maudit se retrouva seul, plongé dans l'obscurité. Il tomba genoux, des perles commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux alors il ferma les yeux. « S'il vous plait…Tous autant que vous êtes…Laissez-moi… »

Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sous une tente et plusieurs personnes étaient penchées sur lui. Il prit quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière et reconnaitre les silhouettes. C'étaient celles de Reever et de Komui. Les deux avaient l'air très inquiets.

\- Allen ? Tu es réveillé ?  
\- Je crois…  
\- Tu te sens comment ?  
\- Bien.  
\- All-  
\- Je me sens bien.

Reever lança un regard a Komui, dont le regard disait clairement « Laisses moi faire ». Il laissa le grand intendant reprendre.

\- Allen…ça fait 2 jours que tu es inconscient…  
\- J'étais très fatigué.  
\- Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne bois rien, tu ne dors que si quelqu'un te le dit ou t'y obliges, et depuis que tu es revenu, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois manger.  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim, je n'ai pas très soif et je n'ai jamais été un gros dormeur.  
\- Allen…Bon. On en reparlera plus tard. Viens, on retourne dans notre charrette, là, on est dans celle de secours et il commence à faire nuit.  
\- Mmh.

Allen se leva, suivit de près par Komui et Reever

\- D'ailleurs, fait attention, Lavi est un peu sûr les nerfs, sont mal de tête ne s'est pas arrangé et il a un peu de fièvre je crois.  
\- Le pauvre…  
\- Il sera tout de même content que tu sois réveillé je pense.

Le maudit était sur le point de monter dans la charrette, quand ses jambes cédèrent, sans raison apparente. Komui le rattrapa tout suite, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va ?  
-Oui…J'ai juste trébuché…

Komui resta sceptique, il l'aida tout de même à monter dans la charrette. Ils furent tout de suite accueillis par Lavi, qui agonisait sous sa couette.

\- Allen…Content de voir…que tu es réveillé…  
\- Lavi ! je m'imagine peut-être des choses, mais tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme…  
\- Et c'est toi…Qui dis ça…

Allen s'allongea dans son lit, toujours entre Lavi et Reever, Komui étant de l'autre côté du malade.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Allen se retourna sur le dos. Encore une fois, il avait peur de dormir. Il se retourna vers Reever, mais ce dernier dormait déjà profondément. « Pas étonnant avec toutes les nuits blanches qu'il fait… » Il ne pouvait pas non plus se tourner vers Lavi. « Il est malade, je dois le laisser se reposer… »

Il se leva le plus discrètement possible, il allait sortir de la charrette mais la voix de Komui le stoppa.

\- Allen. Ou vas-tu ? Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il fait nuit et la nuit, On dort.  
\- Je…Je n'y arrive pas…  
\- Ce n'est pas en sortant que tu y arriveras plus.  
\- S'il vous plait Komui, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir…

Le grand intendant sentit au ton pressant de l'exorciste que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa pour pouvoir regarde plus attentivement Allen. C'était à peine s'il arrivé à garder les paupières ouvertes.

Komui compris presque immédiatement le problème. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais qu'il ne voulait pas. Komui s'écarta un peu, pour faire une petite place à côté de lui, et regarda Allen dans les yeux, ce dernier compris tout de suite le message.

Le maudit s'allongea, le remerciant à voix basse. Komui passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de plus jeunes, qui s'était déjà endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Komui était lui aussi sur le point de s'endormir, quand Allen se réveilla au bord de l'asphyxie.

Par réflexe, il se débattu, Komui essaya tant bien que mal de le raisonner mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'arrêtait au moment où Komui le serra contre lui le plus fort possible.

\- Allen ! Calmes-toi !  
\- K-Komui ! I-Il va me t-tuer !  
\- Allen ! Tout va bien ! Tu es dans une charrette qui se dirige vers la congrégation, il fait encore nuit ! Personne ne va te faire de mal !  
\- S-si ! I-Il reviens tou-toujours !  
\- Je te promet que personne ne va venir. D'accord ?  
\- D-d'accord…

Allen commença enfin à reprendre ses esprits et il arriva peut à peut à reprendre sa respiration. Le grand intendant allait questionner le plus jeune mais au lieu de ça, il sourit en le voyant endormi.

Sauf qu'il avait tort. Allen ne dormait pas Il était en train de débattre avec une âme.

\- Radiant.  
\- pas la peine d'être aussi distant !  
\- Je ne veux pas te voir !  
\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!  
\- Tu es une âme qui cherche à prendre le contrôle de mon corps !  
\- Si tu étais dans ma situation, constamment seule et triste, tu comprendrais !  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne le suis pas !  
\- Très bien. Je pensais être gentille, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Allen sentit d'un coups une douleur déchirante lui transpercer la poitrine. Il s'écroula en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Radiant le toisa d'un air froid avant de reculer et de disparaitre en disant une dernière phrase.

\- Je t'obligerai à me donner ton corps. Que ce soit par bonne volonté ou par douleur, tu me le donneras.

Le maudit lui lança un dernier regard désespéré avant de perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur.

 **Alors. A la base, c'était pas prévu que Radiant soit méchante comme ça x'). Mais tout peut arriver ! Et je n'étais pas du tout prête à avoir 15 review d'un coup._. Merci beaucoup à Neah qui m'en a mis plein x) Et, le prochain chapitre sera plus long pour fêter le fait qu'on ait dépassé les 50 review et les 3000 (au moment où j'écris ça on est à 3356)**

 **Au passage (je me fais un peu de pub) Allez voir ma fanfiction (qui est aussi sur D Gray Man) "Combat contre le Quatorzième" ( et pour ce qui la suive déjà ( vous sentez pas visé Marmag et Elogane x)) le chapitre 2 devrait être publié cette semaine)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) ! Ah oui ! Si jamais vous avez des idées de « symptôme » ou de « blessure » qu'Allen pourrait avoir à cause de Radiant, dites-le moi !**


	25. Chapitre 25 Seringue

Chapitre 25  
Lorsqu'Allen revint à lui, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En voyant la charrette vide, il s'inquiéta, mais cette inquiétude se dissipa quand il vit Lavi monter.

\- Allen ! Tu es réveillé ! tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
\- A peu près mieux…J'ai encore mal à la tête mais moins et maintenant je peux même marcher !  
\- Je suis content pour toi.  
\- Pas autant que moi ! enfin. On n'a pas osé te réveiller, on a préféré te laisser dormir  
\- **Tant que tu le peux encore.**

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant la voix de Radiant. Sa voix, habituellement calme et douce, était à présent froide et menaçante. Lavi, soucieux pour son ami, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Allen ? tout va bien ?  
\- Ah ! Euh…Oui, oui, je réfléchissais à quelque chose…  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon…Si tu le dis…Tiens ! J'allais oublier, on arriva à la congrégation dans moins d'une heure !  
\- Je suis content de rentrer à la maison…Je me demande si Link sera la…  
\- A mon avis, il sera au tunnel, attendant impatiemment que tu arrives, pour t'attraper, te faire la leçon, s'inquiéter pour toi, et t'obliger d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
\- C'est fort probable, mais je suis tout de même content de le revoir…J'ai quand même un peu peur de la réaction de Lenalee…  
\- A ta place, je fuirai, juste pour échapper à sa colère.  
\- Ah…Elle est vraiment en colère ?  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas.  
\- Et Bak campe, littéralement, dans le bureau de Komui, en attendant que tu reviennes. Je pense qu'il était très inquiet pour toi.  
\- J'irai le voir dès que Link me le permettra !  
\- Alors il risque d'attendre longtemps…

Les deux amis se mirent à rigoler, ce qui ravi le rouquin, dont les inquiétudes c'étaient envolés.

\- Allen !  
\- Tu es enfin debout ?  
le maudit se retourna vers Reever et Komui, qui venaient de monter dans la charrette.

\- Oui !  
\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez !  
\- On parler de comment Link allait séquestrer Allen !

Le petit groupe discuta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un traqueur vienne les prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Allen savait déjà que toute la congrégation avait été averti de son retour, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on se jetterai sur lui.

Dès qu'il passa la porte qui séparé le canal du hall, Johnny lui sauta au cou.

\- Allen ! Je suis si content que tu sois rentré !  
\- Moi aussi je suis content d'être rentré Johnny !  
\- Pour fêter ça, Jerry a préparé quelque chose de spécial pour le diner !  
\- C'est vrai ?! J'ai hâte ! Qu'est-ce que ces plats ont pu me manquer…

Le jeune homme prit un certain temps à dire bonjour à tous les membres de la section scientifique. Il était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre, quand Link, sortit de nulle part, se planta devant lui.

\- Walker !  
\- Link ! Justement, je me demandai où tu étais !  
\- Espèce d'inconscient ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si les Noahs t'avaient mis la main dessus ?! Et puis pourquoi tu as foncé comme cela, tête baissée ?! Avec tous les exorcistes présents, nous aurions pu lutter contre eux !  
\- Désolé…  
\- Et s'il l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas été pris dans l'arche ?! Et si tu n'avais pas réussi à t'enfuir ?  
\- Désolé…  
\- As-tu été blessé ? Empoisonné ? torturé psychologiquement ?  
\- Non, non.  
\- On va faire un tour à l'infirmerie au cas où.  
\- mais je ne-  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir !

Le jeune inspecteur attrapa Allen par le poignet et l'obligea à aller à l'infirmerie. A sa grande surprise, l'infirmière lui sauta quasiment dessus.

\- Allen Walker ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ici, dès que vous êtes arrivé ?!  
\- Je saluer les membres de la section scientifique.  
\- Votre santé doit passer en priorité ! Est-ce clair ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Bien ! Aller pour asseoir sur le lit là-bas, je vais chercher de quoi vous examiner.  
\- Pas la pe-  
\- Exécution !  
\- C-Compris !  
\- Et vous, inspecteur, je compte sur vous pour faire attention à ce qu'il ne bouge pas de la !  
\- Compter sur moi madame !  
\- Bien.

Allen soupira avant de s'asseoir. Il sentit soudainement une fatigue inimaginable s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il s'allongea sans réfléchir, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Link, surpris par son geste, ne bougea pas, mais il préféra tout de même demande au cas où.

\- Tout va bien Walker ?  
\- Mmh…Je suis juste…un peu fatigué…  
\- L'infirmière ne devrait plus tarder.

Effectivement, seulement 1 ou 2 minutes après, l'infirmière arriva avec un sac, contenant probablement les instruments d'examen.

\- Je vais faire un bilan complet, alors je vais avoir besoin de votre coopération.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Bon ! Commençons par le poids, déshabillez-vous et mettez-vous sur la balance. Si jamais, vous pouvez garder votre pantalon.  
\- Merci…

Le maudit s'exécuta sans poser de question.

\- Voyons voir…47…47 Kilos ?! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation ?!  
\- Ah ? Je n'y avais pas fait attention…  
\- J'ai vu ça ! Venez par ici que je regarde vos yeux.  
\- Mes yeux ?  
\- Vous avez beaucoup voyagé en peu de temps, et sans doute accumulé beaucoup de fatigue, ce qui peut atteindre vos yeux, enfin dans votre cas, votre œil…

L'exorcistes se rapprocha, et se laissa faire.

\- Quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous avez fait une vraie nuit de sommeil ?!  
\- Longtemps…  
\- Attendez…

Elle posa sa main contre le front d'Allen qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de contentement en sentant la main froide sur son front.

\- Vous êtes brûlant…Inspecteur. Je vous charge d'une autre mission que celle de le surveiller. Vous devez aussi vous assurez qu'il fasse plus attention à sa santé.  
\- Je-  
\- Compris ?  
\- Compris…  
\- Le mieux pour l'instant c'est qu'il aille se reposer dans sa chambre. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'autre patient. Je vous laisse faire.

L'infirmière repartit, sans laisser le temps à Link de protester. Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna vers la maudit qui s'était rassit sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu as entendu, Walker ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Oublie. Monte juste sur mon dos.  
\- Je peux marcher…  
\- Mais qui sait pour combien de temps encore. Arrête de discuter et monte.

Allen, trop épuisé pour autre chose, se leva et s'avachit sur le dos du blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en sentant, ou plutôt en ne sentant pas le poids du jeune homme.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est inquiétant…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la chambre du jeune exorciste, ce dernier dormait déjà à moitié sur l'inspecteur. Il l'allongea dans son lit, n'oubliant pas de remonter sa couverture, pour ensuite lui mettre une serviette humide sur le front, espérant ainsi faire tomber sa fièvre.

\- Link…Il faut que j'aille voir Bak…  
\- Pas maintenant. Il faut que tu te reposes pour l'instant.  
\- Je me reposerai après…  
\- Bon. Repose-toi ici, je vais le chercher.  
\- Merci

Link sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Allen. Qui fut transporté dans le monde du 14ème sans prévenir.

\- **Allen.  
** \- Radiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- **Oh ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce je pourrai te faire ?  
\- **Si. Mais ce n'est pas en paniquant que je changerai quoi que ce soit.  
\- **Tu devrais pourtant avoir peur.  
** \- Non. Car je sais que tu es gentille, et que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal, tu veux un corps, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. Je sais que tu attentionnée et que tu n'aimes pas faire du mal aux gens.

Allen fut quelques surpris en entendant la voix de Radiant redevenir normal.

\- **P-pardon…Je pensais que tu me céderais ton corps si je te faisais assez peur…  
\- **Je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai besoin de mon corps pour me battre contre les Akumas ou sauver mes amis.  
 **\- Je comprends…Bon. Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant, mais fais attention, souviens toi que nous étions 2.**  
\- Comment-ça ?

Allen n'eut pas de réponse. Il rouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant tout de suite le plafond de sa chambre. Il se redressa en entendant les voix de Link et de Bak à travers la porte.

\- Il est réveillé ?  
\- Quand je suis parti, il l'était, après il a de la fièvre et il avait l'air épuisé, donc il s'est peut-être endormi.  
\- Ah…  
\- Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour voir s'ils pourraient me donner des cachets contre la douleur. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Walker.  
\- D'accord.

Le maudit écouta les bruits de pas résonner avant de se reconcentrer sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Bak.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé Walker  
\- Oui. Désolé, je voulais venir vous voir mais Link n'a pas voulu que je me lève.  
\- ça se comprends. D'ailleurs, veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Non mer-  
\- **Tu as perdu trop de poids, il faut que tu manges Allen. Au moins un peu.  
** \- Finalement, je veux bien manger quelque chose, pas trop lourd si possible…  
\- J'ai pris une pomme pour ce genre d'occasion. Ça te suffira ?  
\- C'est largement suffisant. Merci beaucoup !

Allen se força à manger la pomme, espérant rassurer Bak et satisfaire Radiant.

\- Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ?  
\- Non, non, c'était juste pour vous passer le bonjour.  
\- Je vois. Bon, il faut que je retourne travailler. A tout à l'heure, Walker.  
\- A tout à l'heure.

Juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Bak se retourna et regarda Allen dans les yeux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour.  
\- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être de nouveau à la maison.

Le jeune homme aperçu un sourire sur le visage du chef de la branche asiatique. Au même moment, Link arriva.

\- Vous avez déjà fini ?  
\- Oui, nous nous passions juste le bonjour. Vous avez trouvé les anti-douleurs ?  
\- Oui, l'infirmière en chef m'a même donné d'autre médicaments, exprès pour Walker, mais, ils sont par injection, et je ne sais pas comment va réagir Walker. J'ignore s'il n'a pas déjà eu des…mauvais souvenirs…  
\- Oh…Faites attention à ne pas le brusquer…  
\- J'y veillerai.

L'inspecteur passa la porte, encore plus stressé en voyant le sourire du maudit.

\- Walker, l'infirmière m'a donné les médicaments qu'il faut que tu prennes.  
\- Je dois les prendre tout de suite ?  
\- Oui.

Link sortit la seringue, et vit tout de suite au regard d'Allen que cela aller être compliqué.

\- Wal-  
\- Arrête…s'il te plait…La-lâche ça…  
\- Calme toi Walker, je ne-  
\- Arr-arrête…J-Je ne veux pas…

Le blond se déplaça lentement vers la commode et posa la seringue tout aussi lentement. Le maudit était secoué de petits tremblements, fixant toujours l'inspecteur, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

\- Walker. Tout va bien ! Je ne vais rien te faire !  
\- Si…Tu vas re-recommencer…

Link compris qu'Allen le prenais pour son bourreau. Il allait essayer de le rassurer, quand le seringue, qu'il avait posé sans faire attention, roula et se brisa par terre. Il se retourna par réflexe, et maudit son inattention en voyant l'exorciste sauter de son lit, pour foncer vers la porte et se mettre à courir dans les couloirs. Il jura et se mit à poursuivre du jeune homme.

Allen était terrifié. Il courrait, en espérant échapper à son poursuivant. Il croisa plusieurs personnes, notamment Komui et Reever, qui eurent du mal à saisir la situation, heureusement, les cris de Link les aidas.

Poursuivis par la moitié de la congrégation, Allen fut obligé de s'arrêter quand il se retrouva face à Link, tous deux à bout de souffle.

Le maudit avait du mal à aligner deux idées, sans doute cause de la peur et de la fièvre, mais ça l'empêcher de réfléchir a d'autre option que courir.

Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de Link. Il était sur le point de repartir dans le sens inverse, quand a sa grande surprise, l'inspecteur le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Allen crut pendant un instant que son cerveau s'était arrêté.

\- Tout va bien Walker.  
\- Mais et la se-  
\- C'est juste un traitement pour améliorer ta santé que m'a confié l'infirmière en chef.

L'exorciste s'apaisa enfin. Link recula un peu pour le regarder en face.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu prennes le traitement.  
\- D'accord…

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune et Link le fit s'asseoir.

\- Allonges toi sur le lit, je reviens je vais chercher une autre seringue.

Allen obéis, et dès que Link sortit de la pièce, il plongea dans un profond sommeil, qui pour une fois, était paisible.

 **2300 mots ! je suis fière ! Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais je fais un marathon de câlin avec Allen x') (si quelqu'un pouvait me faire une petite liste d'à qui il en a déjà fait) (et vous pouvez proposer un câlin avec quelqu'un d'autre (promis il le fera !))**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s)  
( Je me refais de la pub) Je vais bientôt sortir un OS (qui se transformera peut-être en fanfiction si vous aimez) sur Link et Allen (je suis pas sûr qu'il y aura de la romance) Donc si jamais vous avez un peu de temps, du wifi et que vous savez pas quoi faire…  
x)**

 **Hop la ! Petit sondage ! (J'aime bien les petits sondages)**

 **\- Quel personnage je devrais faire apparaitre plus souvent d'après vous ? (Non Allen, ça ne compte pas xD)  
\- Quel est l'adjectif qui correspond le mieux à Allen ?  
\- Donnez une idée de composition de groupe qui partirai en mission (avec forcément Allen inclue, sinon c'est pas drôle, et il peut y avoir des non-exorcistes (je m'arrangerai))**

 **Voila !**


	26. Chapitre 26 Réfectoire

Chapitre 26

Quand Allen se réveilla, il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se redressa et vit un pansement sur son épaule, il en déduit que Link avait profité de son sommeil pour faire la piqure. « J'ai un petit creux, mais je ne sais pas si Link serait d'accord pour que je me lève… Tant pis, je me prendrai un savon. »

Le maudit se leva, et fila au réfectoire, ou, vu la foule qu'il y avait, il comprit qu'il devait être midi. Il alla voir Jerry, qui sourit dès qu'il le vit.

\- Allen ! ça faisait longtemps mon chou ! Qu'est-ce que je peux te faire ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux !  
\- Un curry et quelques takoyaki, s'il te plait !  
\- C'est tout ?!  
\- Oui  
\- Très bien…Laisse moi 3 minutes, et je te sers tout cela mon chou !

Allen prit son plateau et alla s'asseoir à une table qui n'était pas occupé. Il était sur le point de prendre une bouchée, quand une tape dans le dos faillit l'étouffer.

\- Yo Allen ! Tu manges seul ? Je vais te tenir compagnie !  
\- Lavi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me tuer à coup de tape dans le dos…  
\- Oups. Désolé ! Je peux m'installer alors ?  
\- C'est étrange que tu le demandes…Vas-y.  
\- Merci ! Tiens ! Regarde là-bas ! Y'a Kro et Miranda ! Je vais leur demander de venir !  
\- Att-  
\- KKRROOOO ! MIRRRAANNNDDAAA ! Oh ! Y'a aussi Lenalee ! LLLLEEENNNNAALLLLEEEEEEE !  
\- Au moins, ils ne nous manqueront pas…

Les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent en rigolant fasse à la mine lassée d'Allen. Krory s'assit à côté de Lavi et de Miranda tandis que Lenalee s'essayait à côté d'Allen, qui lâcha un long bâillement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Wouah…Tu dégage une telle énergie Allen…  
\- Tu peux parler Lavi…  
\- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai été malade !  
\- Calmez-vous tous les deux !  
\- Mais je n'ai rien-  
\- Allen, Lavi, je suis tellement content que vous soyez revenu !  
\- Nous aussi Kror-  
\- Je suis contente aussi mais vous avez mauvaises mines !  
\- Je sais Miranda mais-  
\- c'est à cause d'Allen, j'ai pas arrêté de lui courir après !

Allen, frustré d'être sans cesse interrompu, se tut, évitant plus de contrariété. Lenalee s'en rendit compte et lui passa son dessert.

\- Excuses-nous Allen, mais on est tous contents que tu sois là.  
\- Merci…  
\- Lenalee a raison Moyashi !  
\- Lavi, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !  
\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Yu il le fait lui !  
\- ET j'aimerai aussi qu'il arrête !

Ils auraient continué ce débat longtemps si Komui ne les avaient pas stoppés.

\- Allen, Miranda, venez dans mon bureau ! Quelqu'un sait ou sont Marie et l'inspecteur Link ?  
\- Il me semble que Marie est dans sa chambre Grand frère !  
\- Oh ! Merci ma petite Lenalee !

Allen termina ses takoyakis en un éclair et se leva pour rejoindre le grand intendant, mais Miranda l'arrêta.

\- Attends moi s'il te plait !  
\- Ne t'inquiète, fini de manger et va dans le bureau, je vais chercher Link et Marie !  
\- D-D'accord !

Le jeune homme alla directement à la chambre de Marie, vu qu'il savait ou elle était, et toqua à sa porte. Il entendit vaguement un « Entrez », puis ouvrit la porte sur Marie, qui assit sur le bord de son lit, l'air peur éveillé.

\- Je te réveillé ?  
\- oui…  
\- Excuses-moi, je pense que tu étais debout…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. En temps normal, a cette heure-ci je suis réveillé depuis longtemps, mais j'ai mal dormi cette nuit a cause de traqueur qui faisait la fête car ils avaient réussi une mission compliquée…  
\- Ah…effectivement, c'est compliqué de dormir dans ces conditions.  
\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?  
\- Ah, j'oubliais, Komui nous demande dans son bureau, mais avant cela, il faut que je trouve Link.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Pas la peine, je vais vite le retrouvé. Va plutôt dans le bureau, Miranda doit nous y attendre.  
\- D'accord, oh et Allen ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Bon retour à la maison.

Allen fut un peu surpris mais il fit un grand sourire.

\- Merci !

Il repartit de la chambre, dans l'espoir de retrouver Link rapidement. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile. Il fit tout le tour de la congrégation sans trouver un indice sur la position du blond.

Il s'arrêta finalement au milieu d'un couloir, contrarié par la disparition de l'inspecteur. Il était sur le point de retourner dans le bureau de Komui quand il aperçut enfin Link traversé le couloir en face de lui, l'air de chercher quelque chose.

\- Link !  
\- Walker ! Je te cherchais ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever !  
\- Désolé, mais j'avais faim, et Komui nous convoqué, avec Marie et Miranda.  
\- Oh…Bon, dépêchons-nous alors.

Allen acquiesça et suivit le blond qui partit d'un pas rapide. Quand ils arrivèrent au seuil du fameux bureau, Allen toqua.

\- C'est toi Allen ?  
\- Euh, Oui ?  
\- N'entre pas !  
\- Hein ? mai-  
\- N'entre pas je te dis !  
\- D'accord mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que !

Le maudit entendit des voix légèrement inquiètes s'élever, mais sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

\- J'entre Komui !  
\- Attends !

Trop tard. Allen ouvrit la porte, sur une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Levrier. Sa respiration se bloqua mais il arriva a se reprendre.

\- Bonjour Walker.  
\- Bonjour, Inspecteur Levrier.

Toutes le monde assista à leurs salutations avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Le jeune homme, qui provoquait cette angoisse, s'assit à côté de Marie, sans ajouter quoique ce soit. La surprise passé, Link s'assit à côté de lui.

Komui resta là sans bouger quelques instants avant de se retourner vers les exorcistes.

\- Vous allez devoir chercher une innocence dans des montagnes. Les traqueurs vous donneront toutes les précisions. Désolé de vous presser comme ça, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je dois discuter avec l'inspecteur Levrier d'un sujet…Important.

\- Il est vrai que le sujet de l'incarcération d'Allen Walker est important.

 _ **Hop la ! Désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème de santé (En cours de sport, après avoir fait un tour du stade, j'ai fait de la tachycardie (on ne sait pas encore pourquoi…) et m'on amené a l'hôpital en ambulance (la voiture du Samu avait un pneu crevé xD))**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour donnez vos avis, conseils et questions !  
-**_ **Flora Wintercate** **\- t'inquiète, tu l'auras bientôt ton câlin x')  
-marmag1- J'ai décidé de le rallonger un peu, mais je vais bientôt le poster ^^  
-Elogane- Désolé, mais j'ai un peu de mal a décrire l'attitude de Kanda x)**

 _ **HOOOP LA ! Encore un sondage !  
1) quel personnage Allen devrait-il garder en tant que garde malade ?  
2) Des idées de tortures ? (C'est pas FORCEMENT pour Allen !)  
3) Votre personnage préféré ? (Sans compter Allen, Lavi et Kanda, sinon c'est trop simple x'))**_


	27. Chapitre 27 Nouvelle Mission

Chapitre 27

Extérieurement, Allen arriva à rester stoïque, mais intérieurement, c'était le chaos. « Incarcération ?! Ça va recommencer ?! Non, non, non non ! je ne veux pas ! Je…Je ne peux pas ! »

\- Allen ?

Le jeune homme tiqua à l'entente de son prénom et se reconcentra sur Komui, qui était entrain de leur expliquer en quoi allait consister la mission.

\- Pardon, je réfléchissais.  
\- Mmh. Je vois…Donc. Vous allez devoir explorer les catacombes et chercher l'innocence qui provoque c'est flash lumineux.  
\- Grand intendant, pourquoi envoyez trois exorcistes pour une simple mission ?  
\- Parce que, d'après nos traqueurs, il y aurait plus d'Akuma que d'habitude, et je ne veux aucune perte. Cela vous pose problème, inspecteur Levrier ?  
\- Aucun. Bon. A présent, il faut que je me retire, je dois aller régler quelques dossiers. Je vous contacterai bientôt pour parler de Walker.

Komui hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à Allen, qui depuis le début de l'entrevue, palissait a vue d'œil. Il avait presque atteint la couleur d'un cadavre quand Levrier se leva et quitta le bureau.

Toutes les personnes de la pièce se retournèrent vers le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne réagissait plus, il se contentait de regarder le sol avec un regard vide.

Link l'appela plusieurs fois, comme les autres personnes présentes, mais il n'eut aucune réaction, de plus en plus inquiet, l'inspecteur saisit Allen par les épaules et le secoua violemment

\- WALKER !  
\- Ah ! Link ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce- Mais reprends toi bon sang !  
\- Dé-désolé !  
\- Calme toi Link, Allen est surement…Pensif a cause de tout cela.  
\- Marie…  
\- Je m'en doute, mais il doit tout de même rester concentré sur la mission.  
\- Désolé Link, je ferai attention.  
\- J'aime mieux ça.

Komui sourit en voyant le regard inquiet du blond, même s'il ne le montrait pas directement. Lui-même se reprit en se disant qu'il devait faire comme eux et se concentrer.

\- Vous avez tous les détails dont j'avais connaissance. Vous êtes tous près à partir tout de suite ?  
\- P-pour moi c-c 'est bon…  
\- Pareil pour moi.  
\- Si Walker est près, moi aussi.  
\- Je…Je suis près.  
\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant Allen ?  
\- Non merci, ne vous inquiétait pas.  
\- Bien, alors vous pouvez y aller. La barque est déjà prête.

Tout le monde sortit, Marie en dernier, chuchotant a l'oreille de Komui  
\- Je vérifierais qu'il va bien.  
\- Je compte sur toi.

Ils acquiescèrent en même temps et Komui soupira en retournant a sa paperasse.

Le groupe traversa rapidement la congrégation pour finalement arriver à la barque. Ils décidèrent que Marie et Link rameraient, malgré les objections d'Allen

\- Moi aussi je peux ramer !  
\- Peut être, mais c'est nous qui nous en occupons !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que nous, on est au mieux de notre forme.  
\- Je vais très bien !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage !  
\- Mais c'est ce que moi je te dis !  
\- Walker, ne fais pas l'enfant !  
\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant Link !  
\- Arrêtez ça tous les deux. Allen, Link est juste inquiet pour toi, c'est pour cela qu'il veut ramer, tout comme moi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Mmh.  
\- Donc tu veux bien nous laisser faire ?  
\- D'accord…Mais au retour, c'est moi qui rame !  
\- Très bien, si tu veux.

Enfin arrivé a une entente, le groupe monta dans la barque qui tangua un peu. Comme convenu, Link et Marie commencèrent à ramer.

Un silence légèrement pesant commença à s'installer. Miranda ne sachant pas quoi dire, Link réfléchissant a pourquoi Allen serait de nouveau incarcéré et ce dernier réfléchissant tout court, alors que Marie réfléchissait à comment commencer une conversation.

L'aveugle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais au lieu de ça, il lâcha un petit « Aie » en se plantant une écharde dans la main, écharde qui dépassait du bois de la rame.

Tout de suite, Miranda s'affola et se leva précipitamment, en s'excusant comme si c'était de sa faute

\- Désolé, je-je ne voulais pas ! P-pardon !  
\- Attention la barque-

Link ne fini pas sa phrase. Alors que la brune allait tomber en arrière, a cause de son geste brusque et de la stabilité, ou plutôt, de la non-stabilité de la barque, Allen l'attrapa et la ramena en arrière, mais, malheureusement, la gravité eu raison de lui, et c'est lui qui tomba dans l'eau froide.

\- A-ALLEN !  
\- Allen !  
\- Walker !

Etrangement, Allen se sentait bien dans l'eau. Il sentait le froid l'envahir, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il aurait presque voulu que tout s'arrête maintenant et que cela reste ainsi.

Il ne bougea pas, ne cherchant pas à remonter. Mourir noyé lui parut soudainement une mort douce. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il ne put le dire, Link plongea à son tour pour attraper son bras et l'obliger à remonter.

Les deux exorcistes, qui étaient restés sur la barque, les aidèrent à remonter.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, merci Marie…  
\- Walker ? J'aimerai que tu m'expliques POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS REMONTE ?!  
\- Je…je…Je ne sais pas…  
\- On-On devrait peut-être r-rentrer pour chercher des serviettes ?  
\- Tu crois ? On est déjà à mi-chemin du tunnel…Link, tu penses pouvoir rester comme ça jusqu'à la prochaine ville ?  
\- Walker, tu crois sérieusement que là, tout de suite, je m'inquiète pour moi ?!  
\- Ah…Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?  
\- Walker !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Link, Je vais…bien.  
\- … Je peux attendre, mais toi-  
\- J'ai mon manteau d'exorciste, heureusement que je l'ai enlevé quand on est monté dans la barque ! Sinon il serait mouillé lui aussi ! Il doit être assez grand pour nous deux si on serre assez.  
\- Je-Je peux ramer si-si vous voulez…  
\- A oui ! Si Link et moi on se réchauffe, vous devrez ramer Miranda ! Pardon, je vais m'en occuper pendant que Link-  
\- N-Non ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi faire !  
\- mais, Miranda-  
\- D-D 'habitude, je ne peux pas aider, mais la j-j'ai une occasion. S'il vous plait !  
\- …Si ça vous tient à cœur…  
\- Oh, et-et Allen ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tutoie moi s'il te plait.  
\- Comme tu veux, Miranda.

Les deux se firent un grand sourire, provoquant celui de Marie. Link soupira et attrapa Allen par l'arrière du col pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, et il les recouvrit avec la veste.

* * *

 **Je ne vais pas le cacher. J'ai eu une flemme monstre en ouvrant Word pour la première fois ! Du coup, je suis en retard '-' Désolé !**

 **Je suis contente, au moment ou j'écris ça, j'ai fini 5 chapitre ! (de différentes fanfictions bien sur xD)  
N'hésitez pas a laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils/questions  
Et surtout, si vous avez une commande, n'hésitez pas a me l'envoyer par mp ! ^^  
( Si quelqu'un pouvait m'indiquer la saison dans laquelle ils sont, parce qu'avec toutes ces fanfictions, je m'embrouille…) **


	28. Chapitre 28 Restaurant

Chapitre 28

Miranda et Marie étaient toujours entrain de ramer, pendant que Link et Allen continuaient de se réchauffer, recouvert par la veste d'exorciste d'Allen.

Link était furieux. Non, pas contre Allen mais contre lui-même. Il avait cru que le jeune homme allait mieux et qu'il ne tenterait plus rien. Il s'était trompé.

Au bout d'une minute, il avait compris que l'exorciste ne cherchait pas à remonter et qu'il se laissait tomber délibérément, alors il avait sauté et il l'avait remonté.

Allen n'arrêtait de répéter qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué, que ça irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'étincelle de vie qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux. Link l'avait bien vu, mais il ne savait pas comment faire y changer quelque chose.

Alors que le blond ruminait tout ça, il se fit interrompre par l'appel de son cadet.

\- Link ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Excuse moi, je réfléchissais.  
\- Tu n'as pas froid ?  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Pourtant tu as frissonné  
\- Ce n'est pas à cause du froid.

Le jeune exorciste préféra tout de même se serrait contre l'inspecteur et tirer un peu sur la veste pour mieux les couvrir. Link ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel, qui donnait sur une forêt, pour tout de suite être frappé par un vent glacial.

Link, qui avait « hérité » de la veste d'exorciste après un long débat du « lequel d'entre nous a le plus de vêtement pour laisser à l'autre la veste » la retira rapidement et la tendit à Allen.

\- Walker, met ça.  
\- Tu vas attraper froid ! On a vérifié, tu as moins de vêtement que moi, alors remet la vite !  
\- Tu as une santé beaucoup plus fragile que la mienne !  
\- Moi j'ai mon innocence qui me soigne, dépêche-toi de l'enfiler !  
\- Tu n'es pas complètement rétabli, il ne faut pas que tu ne sois plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà !  
\- Link, met cette veste ! Tu vas vraiment tomber malade !  
\- C'est hors de question !  
\- Allen, Link, calmez-vous ! On va se trouver un abri pour la nuit, il devrait y avoir un village pas très loin !  
\- Walker, je ne mettrai pas cette veste.  
\- Moi non plus. Bon, tenez-Tiens Miranda.  
\- Je-Je ne peux pas  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous et enfilait là.  
\- D'a-d'accord !

La jeune femme ne préféra pas discuter, ne voulant pas engendrer plus de conflit. Link et Allen ne dirent rien de plus, jusqu'au moment ou ils atteignirent le village dont parlait Marie.

\- Wouah ! ça sent super bon !  
\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as faim Allen…  
\- Comment as-tu deviné ?!  
\- Oh, comme ça…  
\- A bon…  
\- Walker, tu es trop crédule.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Pour rien…

Ils allèrent directement à l'auberge qui se trouvait au centre de la ville, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter. L'aubergiste les regarda entrer sans bouger, l'air lasse

\- 'jour.  
\- Bonjour, nous avons réservé 4 chambres au nom de Smith.  
\- Désolé, pour Smith, y'en a que trois.  
\- Vous êtes sur ?  
\- Yep. Vous prenez ou pas ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Bien. Comme ça a déjà été paillé, je vous laisse vous installer, c'est les trois premières portes de gauche au première étage.  
\- Très bien, merci.  
\- D'rien.

Le petit groupe montèrent rapidement, et le problème s'imposa de lui-même. Qui dormait avec qui ?

\- Déjà, il est évident que Miranda prend une chambre pour elle tout de seule.  
\- P-pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste pour vous !  
\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes une femme, nous ne pouvons décemment pas dormir avec vous.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Miranda, s'il y a un problème, nous serons a côté.  
\- Comme vous voudrez…  
\- Ensuite. Je propose que Walker et moi dormions dans la même chambre, je pourrai ainsi le surveiller plus facilement.  
\- ça te va Marie ?  
\- Oui, c'est parfait comme ça.  
\- Maintenant je propose qu'on pose les sacs et qu'on aille manger !  
\- Je commence aussi à avoir faim !  
\- M-moi aussi !  
\- Bonne idée. J'ai vu un restaurant en face de l'auberge.  
\- alors allons-y !

Tout le monde fut amusé par l'enthousiasme d'Allen juste pour un repas. Ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant, qui était assez vide, ce qui leur convenait bien. Il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger comme ça.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, Link et Allen côte à côté, avec Miranda et Marie en face d'eux. Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Que souhaiteriez-vous ?  
\- 4 assiettes de bœufs bourguignons et une grande carafe d'eau s'il vous plait.  
\- Je vous apporte ça bientôt, quinze minutes maximums.  
\- Merci !

Au bout de seulement une ou deux minutes, Link sentit la tête d'Allen se poser sur son épaule.

\- Walker ?

\- Walk-

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage endormi de l'exorciste. Il reste perplexe quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

\- On-On devrait peut-être le laisser dormir…  
\- C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, il ne se repose pas beaucoup…A moins qu'il ne te dérange vraiment, je pense que tu ne devrais pas le réveiller Link.

Ce dernier acquiesça lentement, faisant bien attention a ne pas faire bouger l'exorciste qui dormait toujours. La serveuse arriva, toujours avec le même sourire.

\- Excusez-moi, mais-  
\- Chuuuut. Mo-Moins fort s'il vous plait !

Face a la remarque de Miranda, elle lui lança un regarde interrogateur avant de sourire de plus belle en voyant le visage d'Allen, toujours endormi sur l'épaule de Link, qui le regardait, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Elle reprit, mais en murmurant cette fois.

\- Je disais Vous voulez vos bœufs cuit à quelle cuisson ?  
\- Bien cuit, s'il vous plait.  
\- P-pareil s'il vous plait !  
\- De même.  
\- Et pour le bel endormi ?  
\- Prenez bien cuit pour lui aussi.  
\- Donc, quatre bien cuit !

La serveuse repartit, un air amusé collé au visage. Leurs bœufs arrivèrent finalement, au bout de quinze minutes, comme il était convenu.

Link ne bougea pas même quand l'assiette se posa devant lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester tout le repas comme ça Link ! Réveilles-le, au moins le temps qu'il mange. Vu comment il est tombé de fatigue, il ne tardera pas à se rendormir.  
\- D'accord. Walker ?

Link le secoua un peu, mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Finalement, le blond passa son bras derrière sa nuque et le secoua un peu plus fort et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ah, Walker, tu te réveilles !  
\- Mmh…Link ? Ah ! je me suis endormi ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Désolé !  
\- Pas de problème, manges maintenant.  
\- Oh ! Merci !

Le petit groupe mangea ainsi, sans qu'aucun problème vienne les interrompre.

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/questions/conseils !  
j'ai décidé que ce serai l'hiver ! (Ne cherchez pas, j'ai pris au pif) et j'ai pensé à Allen qui dort en voyant des images, c'est trop mignon ! (Enfin, Allen est trop mignon en général !)  
**


	29. Chapitre 29 Robe de chambre

Chapitre 29

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils décidèrent de rester un peu pour discuter de leur trajet de demain. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes Link sentit à nouveau la tête d'Allen tomber sur son épaule.

\- On devrait rentrer se reposer. Tu veux que je porte Allen, Link ?  
\- Non, pas la peine, je m'en charge.

Il mit le jeune homme sur son dos, avant de se lever et de sortir du restaurant, pendant que Marie et Miranda s'occupaient de régler l'addition.

L'inspecteur monta rapidement à l'étage et il déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Ledit fardeau agrippa sa manche, l'empêchant de reculer. Il poussa un petit grognement, avant de tirer sur la manche.

Link manqua de peu de tomber sur son cadet, il se rattrapa au dernier moment à la table de chevet. Le blond attendit ainsi, penché au-dessus du lit, en équilibre, que Allen le lâche. Ce que ce dernier fit au bout de seulement cinq minutes Le plus âgé ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il put enfin s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Pendant que Link vivait toutes ses péripéties, Allen, lui, était littéralement plongé dans un autre monde. Il était seul, face au quatorzième. Celui-ci ne bougeait. Il se contentait de le fixer en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité a Allen, il bougea enfin mais se tourner et commencer a marcher dans la direction opposé du maudit.

\- Attends !  
\- Allen Walker ne sait pas.  
\- Ne sait pas…Mais ne sait pas quoi ?!  
\- Beaucoup de chose.  
\- Quand est-ce que je saurai ?!  
\- un jour.  
\- Allllen !

Le maudit sursauta et se retourna vers Radiant qui venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

\- Radiant !  
\- Tu viens de moins en moins souvent j'ai l'impression !  
\- C'est normal…  
\- Oui, mais je m'ennuie toute seule !  
\- Finalement c'est Miranda qui a eu la veste.  
\- Oui ! C'était trop marrant comment Link et toi vous vous disputiez pour savoir qui aurait ta veste d'exorciste, ont aurai dit-  
\- Donc tu m'observais !  
\- Zut…Bon, ça va, oui je t'observais, mais bon, je n'ai rien fait d'autre !  
\- Il va falloir que je retourne dans l'autre monde…  
\- Oh non ! Pas déjà !  
\- Et si. J'ai une mission à remplir.  
\- Tu pourras la remplir après !  
\- Non.  
\- 'pas gentil…  
\- Et arrête de m'observer !  
\- Tu ne sais pas comment retourner dans ton monde je te signale !  
\- Mais toi oui.  
\- je te renvoie à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- J'ai le droit de t'observer sans que tu te fâches !  
\- C'est d'accord…  
\- Yeah ! A plus tard Allen !  
\- Au revoir…

En ouvrant les yeux, Allen remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il était dans la chambre de l'auberge, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Link dormait dans le lit à côté de lui, alors il se leva et le secoua un peu pour le réveillé.

Dès que sa main frôla son épaule, le blond ouvrit les yeux et de redressa. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Link paraisse reconnaitre le maudit.

\- Walker?  
\- Link! C'est bizarre !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est trop silencieux tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- ça s'appelle la nuit, Walker.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, sérieusement, on entend même pas de cigale…  
\- maintenant que tu le dis, c'est, effectivement, très étrange…  
\- Je vais voir dehors.  
\- Je t'accompagne.  
\- On devrait d'abord passer par les chambres de Miranda et Marie.  
\- Bonne idée.

Link passa devant Allen, qui fut surpris par la rapidité du blond malgré son réveil soudain, pour ouvrir la porte et vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans le couloir.

Une fois sécurisé, ils traversèrent ce même couloir. Ils se séparèrent Link alla chercher Miranda et Allen alla chercher Marie.

Le maudit toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Marie. Ce dernier, malgré l'heure tardive, avait l'air tout a fait éveillé.

\- J'étais sur le point de venir vous voir.  
\- C'est bizarre, hein ?  
\- Oui, il n'y a aucun son.  
\- Link est partit chercher Miranda, on doit les attendre dans le couloir.  
\- Compris.

Les deux exorcistes n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes. Marie, étant aveugles, ne put voir la gêne d'Allen, ou plutôt la jolie couleur pivoine que prit son visage en voyant Miranda sortirent en robe de chambre, accompagné par Link, qui avait l'air tout aussi gêné que son cadet.

\- M-M-Miranda !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous-Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ?!  
\- Ah, N-non ! Au contraire, je trouve que c'est parfait comme ça.  
\- C-comme vous voudrez…  
\- Miranda, je pense que tu devrais ta changer, je sens que Link et Allen sont…Perturbé par quelque chose.  
\- C-C'est parce que je suis en robe de chambre ? Si ce n'est que ça, je vais me changer une minute.  
\- D-désolé…  
\- Mais au-aucun soucis Allen !  
\- on vous attends devant votre porte, le temps que vous vous changiez.  
\- D'accord.

 **Bon, interruption un peu soudaine mais bon, ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai des devoirs ! Et puis, promis, au prochain chapitre il y a des révélations (ce qui veut dire qu'il sera plus long, et qu'il prendra donc plus de temps à sortir…Désolé) N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/questions/conseils !**


	30. Chapitre 30 Dimension

Chapitre 30

Quand Miranda sortit de la chambre, dans une tenue plus chaude, Allen et Link soupirent tous les deux, se détendant un peu.

\- Bon. Maintenant, on doit trouver l'origine de ce phénomène.  
\- Je pense qu'on a été déplacé dans une dimension spéciale.  
\- Peut-Peut être que l'arche marche encore ?  
\- Bonne idée Miranda ! Allen, tu veux bien essayer ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Sur quoi devrais-je ouvrir un portail ?  
\- Essaye sur la rue en face de l'auberge.  
\- D'accord.

Le maudit commença à chantonner dans sa tête la musique du Musician. Un portail s'ouvrit, mais il était vide. Il ne donnait sur rien. Tout le groupe resta perplexe.

\- C'est étrange…  
\- Tu peux fermer le portail Walker, vu son état, il ne nous sera pas utile.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Voilà donc l'exorciste maudit~ !

Le groupe sursauta entendant la voix. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais personne n'était là.

\- Qui es-tu ?!  
\- Un simple Akuma. De niveau 4.  
\- C'est toi qui nous a enfermé ici ?!  
\- ça ? Non. C'est un des ces misérables niveau 2. Bon, voila le marché du comte Millénaire ! Vous serez libéré à une condition ! Il va falloir nous donner le pauvre petit clown !

Comprenant tout de suite que c'était Allen qui était visé, le groupe se rapprocha du jeune homme, au grand dépit de ce dernier qui ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

\- Tel est le marché du comte ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tant d'effort pour ce garçon…Ce garçon qui a beaucoup de nom je trouve ! Maudit, Petit clown, Gamin, Quatorzième, Allen Walker, Destructeur du temps, Clown couronné, Bouffon de Dieu !  
\- On-On ne peut pas vous laiss-  
\- Si je vous accompagne, vous les laisserez partir ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Allen, qui avait dit ça avec un calme olympique.

\- Walker ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- Allen ! Ne l'écoute pas !  
\- Je vois que le gamin est sage lui ! Oui, ils pourront partir.

Allen commença à hésiter. Link l'observa, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le convaincre de ne pas faire ça. Le maudit allait prendre la parole, mais a la grande surprise de ses amis, il s'écroula, rattrapé in-extremis par Link, qui le secoua en l'appelant.

\- Eh bien ? Ce n'était pas prévu…Faisons autrement ! Si vous arrivez à me trouver, je vous libèrerai ! Je vous laisse une heure ! Bonne chance à vous !  
\- Espèce de…  
\- Calme-toi Link, s'énerver ne sers à rien. Comment va Allen ?  
\- Il a seulement perdu connaissance.

Perdre connaissance n'était pas tout à fait exact, vu qu'il était pleinement conscient, et face à Radiant.

\- Radiant ! Ce n'est pas le moment !  
\- Je sais bien, mais c'est le quatorzième qui voulait te voir, il a l'air bizarre !  
\- Bizarre ?  
\- Oui, bon, plus que d'habitude je veux dire !  
\- C'est possible ?  
\- Apparemment, oui. Je te laisse discuter avec lui. Il ne veut pas que j'intervienne.  
\- Hein ?  
\- A tout à l'heure !  
\- Non, Attends ! Zut…Elle est déjà partit…

Sortant de nulle part, comme à son habitude, le quatorzième apparut devant lui. Toujours tel une ombre.

\- Allen Walker.  
\- Quatorzième.  
\- Et si je te racontais une histoire ?  
\- Je l'écouterai avec plaisir.  
\- Ecoute donc alors. _Il y a très longtemps, une jeune fille vivait dans un petit village. Agressive, colérique, flemmarde. Voila comment les habitants la décrivait Sauf que tu jour au lendemain, elle changea complétement de comportement. Elle devint gentille, sache, énergique et elle aidait tout le monde dans le village. Personne ne compris jusqu'à ce que certains villageois croisent un homme qui habitait dans la même chaumière que la frêle jeune fille. Un homme qui portait un tissu qu'ils ne reconnurent pas et un chapeau. Plus précisement un haut de forme._

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement « **Le comte millénaire !** »

\- _Oui. Tu as compris. Le comte millénaire était avec Radiant. A cette époque elle ne s'appelait pas Radiant. Nul ne connait son nom. Le seul qui pourrait s'en rappeler est le comte lui-même. Peu de temps après leur découverte, l'homme et la jeune fille disparurent du village. D'après les textes et les témoins, ils auraient été aperçus souvent dans les drames de cette époque. Peu importait le lieu. Il pouvait être en Italie puis en France en seulement quelques secondes. Je sens que tu as encore deviné Radiant utilisait l'Arche. Au bout de quelques décennies, seul l'homme apparaissait. Le plus étonnant était que la jeune fille n'avait pas grandis. Elle avait toujours la même apparence._

\- Radiant connait le comte…Et s'ils se sont côtoyaient plusieurs années ou plutôt, décennies, elle doit même bien le connaitre !  
\- C'est probable. Maintenant, tu dois partir.  
\- D'accord… Merci pour les informations.  
\- De rien, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu me sois reconnaissant bien longtemps.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Au revoir.

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour constater qu'il était sur le dos de Marie.

\- Marie ?  
\- Allen ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bien merci. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ma perte de connaissance ?  
\- L'Akuma nous a donné une heure pour le trouver et si on réussit, il nous libérera.  
\- D'accord…Je suis un peu perplexe la…  
\- C'est normal. On l'était aussi.  
\- Il reste combien de temps ?  
\- un quart d'heure.  
\- Heeeeiiiin ?! Faut qu'on se dépêche ! Pose-moi s'il te plait !

Marie s'exécuta, non sans un soupir.

\- On a fouillé toute l'auberge sans succès.  
\- ou sont les autres ?  
\- Ici.

Allen sursauta en entendant la voix de Link. Il se retourna mais ne vis rien.

\- Dans le couloir Walker. On a fouillé une troisième fois le première étage Nous n'avons rien trouvé. C'est à croire qu'il est invisible…  
\- Je peux me servir de mon œil pour repérer l'Akuma ! Qu'il soit invisible ou non, il ne pourra pas l'être pour mon œil.  
\- Excellente idée Walker.  
\- Vas-vas-y Allen !  
\- Très bien.

Le maudit ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il resta comme ça pendant un instant, un peu comme s'il méditait avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, la malédiction s'activant tout de suite.

\- Il est dans l'armoire.

Dès qu'il eu dit ça, les portes de ladite Armoire explosèrent pour laisser sortir un Akuma niveau 4.

\- Eh bien…Tu es très fort grâce à ton œil ! Comme promis vous pouvez partir !  
\- Attends, pourquoi nous laisserais-tu partir ?!  
\- Être un Akuma est très ennuyeux. Il faut bien se distraire ! A la prochaine~

A partir du moment ou il finit sa phrase, les sons de la ville revinrent. Ils étaient sortis de l'autre dimension.

 **Hey ! Je suis très heureuse de publier mon 30** **ème** **chapitre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'irais si loin ! Et franchement, je ne le regrette pas du tout ! J'ai une petite demande pour vous ! J'aimerai beaucoup que tout le monde mette une review ! Je veux toujours que vous mettiez des reviews, mais si on pouvait spécialement atteindre 100 review pour le 30** **ème** **chapitre, ce serai extraordinaire !**

 **Actuellement, je tape ces mots en souhaitant vite la publier puis l'imprimer, car ma mère a enfin (ou plutôt, elle a envoyé mon père le faire x')) acheté des cartouches d'encre a imprimantes ! Et vu que cette fanfiction est très importante pour moi (comme toutes les autres mais bon, celle-là est plus longue x)) je vais l'imprimer ! Ce qui n'est pas rien vu qu'elle fait à peu près 80 pages…  
** _ **Merci à tous !**_


	31. Chapitre 31 Situation

Chapitre 31  
Allen, Link, Marie et Miranda avaient trouvé l'innocence dans la rue. Autour d'elle s'étaient rassemblé des dizaines de personnes, tous ce questionnant qu'est-ce que c'était.

Après l'avoir récupéré, ils avaient rassemblé leurs affaires, s'étant mis d'accord pour partir tout de suite, sans attendre le matin. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Allen et Link qui ramèrent.

Tous le groupe était préoccupé par cet Akuma. Un Akuma normal n'aurait pas voulu jouer avec eux ou s'amuser à faire des farces. Il aurait tenté de tuer tous les exorcistes pour ensuite récupérer l'innocence et la ramener au comte Millénaire.

Allen était aussi perturbé à cause de ce que lui avait dit le quatorzième. Radiant avait connu le comte millénaire ? Etait-ce de son plein gré ? Les autres Noahs étaient-ils déjà éveillés ?

« **Faisons un topo rapide de la situation. Le quatorzième est le dernier musicien qui s'est réveillé, et il s'appelle aussi Neah, apparemment, il est le frère de Mana, c'est étrange car il apparait souvent devant moi comme l'ombre du musicien et n'apparait que rarement devant avec sa véritable apparence…Je sais qu'il cherche à s'emparer de mon corps pour se venger du comte millénaire.**

 **Ensuite, il y a Radiant. Je sais que c'est le premier « quatorzième » vu que je ne sais pas comment appeler ces Noahs là. Elle a été longtemps avec le comte millénaire mais elle a soudainement disparu. Elle cherche à s'emparer de mon corps, enfin je crois, pour pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements. Peut être il y a une autre raison, mais je ne la connais pas alors.** »

Il poussa un soupir fatigué, car c'est ce qu'il était. Fatigué. Il vit le regard encore une fois inquiet de Link se poser sur lui. Il ne préféra pas en parler, alors il fit juste un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant, avant de se reconcentrer sur son ramage.

De son côté, Marie sentait clairement que tous ses amis étaient inquiets. Ils l'étaient pour différentes raison. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il le sentait.

Du côté de Miranda, ce n'était pas non plus la grande forme. Elle voulait motiver ses amis, mais elle avait peur de plus les déprimer qu'autre chose, alors elle se taisait, priant pour que cette situation s'apaise vite.

Link, lui, n'attendait qu'une chose. Atteindre la congrégation pour forcer Allen à aller à l'infirmerie et le faire se reposer. Il avait un autre projet en tête, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le réaliser Trouver le maréchal Cross et l'interroger au sujet du quatorzième.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le quai, ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Marie et Miranda filèrent tout de suite dans leurs chambres, tous les deux étant épuisés, tandis que Link força Allen à aller une nouvelle fois a l'infirmerie.

\- Mais Link ! Je ne suis ni blessé, ni malade !  
\- Même, je préfère faire une vérification pour en être sûr.  
\- je ne suis pas en sucre Link !  
\- Alors un contrôle de routine ne devrai pas te déranger !

Le maudit gonfla ses joues come un enfant montrant ainsi au blond qu'il boudait. L'infirmière en chef était seule dans l'infirmerie En les voyant arriver, elle sauta presque sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
\- dé-désolé. Le grand intendant nous a envoyés-  
\- En mission, je sais. Et je l'ai « corrigé » pour cette erreur.

Le blond et le maudit frissonnèrent rien qu'en pensant à la dites correction de la femme.

\- Quant a vous, inspecteur Link, j'espère que vous avez bien veillé sur ce jeune garçon.  
\- O-oui !  
\- Très bien. Enfin bon…Je suis étonné que votre mission n'ai pris qu'une seule journée.  
\- On a eu…Des imprévus.  
\- Il n'y a pas de blessé et c'est le principal. Tout fois, tous les deux vous n'avez pas de bonnes mines. Vous allez vous reposer un peu ici.  
\- On peux retourner dans nos chambres.  
\- Vous pourriez, mais ici je peux tranquillement vous surveiller, donc on ne discute pas !

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent l'unisson. Chacun s'allongea sagement sur un lit.

Allen repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Komui. Levrier voulait le mettre encore une fois en prison. « **Toujours pour les mêmes raisons je suppose…J'espère que Komui pourra faire quelque chose, sinon je suis bon pour de nouveau…** » Il frissonna rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il arriverait. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'enfoui un peu plus sous la couette, commençant à avoir de plus en plus peur.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Link tourna la tête sur le côté afin d'observer ses réactions. L'inspecteur le vit avoir l'air pensif pour soudainement grimacer, frissonner puis reprendre cet air pensif. Cela amusait le blond de voir ainsi son cadet réfléchir sans dissimuler ses réactions.

\- Link, ne me fixe pas comme ça, c'est stressant !

L'interpellé sourit en voyant le visage contrarié d'Allen.

\- Alors arrête de réfléchir tout haut.  
\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !  
\- Pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit ton visage le fait à te place.  
\- Il est très bien mon visage !  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.  
\- Bon…en dehors de ça, tu sais quand est-ce qu'on doit faire notre rapport a Komui ?  
\- Miranda a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.  
\- A bon ?  
\- Oui, juste après que Levrier soit partit.  
\- Je…Je vois.

Après seulement quelques instant, Allen sentit ses yeux se fermés d'eux même pour finalement s'endormir profondément.

 **Voilà~ J'ai fait ce chapitre un peu pour resituer les choses (je m'embrouiller moi-même !) N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) ! Cette fois-ci, on atteindra les 100 ! Je ne renonce pas !**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ^^**


	32. Chapitre 32 Affolement

Chapitre 32

Le maudit fut réveillé par une douce odeur de gâteaux Il entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir une assiette sur laquelle reposait une tarte. Il resta un moment septique avant de se redresser et de regarder autour de lui. Link n'était pas là.

En soulevant l'assiette, il trouva une petite carte.

« Walker. Je suis partie faire mon rapport a mon supérieur, je serai vite de retour. Je t'ai préparée une tarte comme petit déjeuner afin que tu n'aies pas à te lever et à aller au réfectoire. Je te prierai de rester sagement dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que je revienne.  
Link H. »

Allen soupira avant de se jeter sur la tarte, qu'il trouva délicieuse, se notant mentalement de remercier Link, pour après se rallonger, conformément a la demande de l'inspecteur.

\- J'espère qu'il reviendra vite en revanche, sinon je vais vite m'ennuyer…

Durant les 5 premières minutes, Allen se dit avec détermination qu'il resterait sagement ici à attendre le blond pour lui montrer qu'il était responsable et qu'il n'avait pas besoins de se faire autant de soucis.

Durant les 10 minutes qui suivirent, il se dit que Link était lent à revenir et qu'il s'ennuyait franchement, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment se lever.

Au bout de la 16ème minute, le garçon se leva, s'étirant au passage, avant de partir dans les couloirs, se mettant en quêtes de l'inspecteur. Il savait très bien qu'il y aurait des représailles, toutefois, il pourrait toujours argumenter en disant que le blond l'avait lâchement abandonné alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

\- ALLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNN

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant la voix d'un certain rouquin résonner dans le couloir qu'il traversait. Il se retourna et vit son ami à l'autre bout du couloir, secouant le bras pour qu'il le repère.

\- Lavi ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Link ? Il est parti pendant que je dormais…  
\- L'inspecteur ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais écoute plutôt ça ! Komulin III Attends…Peut être IV a essayé de piqué les sobas de Yu ! Bah devine quoi ? Komulin est porté disparu depuis !  
\- Je le comprends…Si quelqu'un essayait de me piquer la nourriture, je ferai sans doute la même chose.  
\- Rappelles moi de jamais essayait de prendre quelque chose dans ton assiette…

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolèrent un coup avant qu'Allen sente une aura des plus terrifiantes derrière lui. Il se retourna, se doutant déjà de l'identité de la personne.

\- .  
\- L-Link! Comment ça va ? Vu que tu n'étais pas là, je me suis levée après avoir mangé la tarte et attendu 15 minutes ! Tu n'étais pas revenu donc je me suis inquiét-  
\- Au lit. Maintenant.  
\- D-D'accord !  
\- Bookman junior.  
\- O-Oui ?  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt a dérangeait Walker pendant qu'il dort. Ai-je été clair ?  
\- Comme de l'eau de roche ! Bon, je te laisse Allen, a tout à l'heure !  
\- Lavi, traitre ! Ne m'abandonne pas comme ça !  
\- Bonne chance !  
\- Walker, j'ai dit Maintenant.  
\- Pardon !

Le maudit se dépêcha d'avancer vers sa chambre, pour éviter le châtiment qu'allait lui infliger Link, qui le regarda faire avec un regard disant : « A ta place, je ne ferai pas mon difficile, ou je sais que je le regretterai amèrement »

Alors qu'il baissait la poignée de sa propre chambre, Allen sentit son cœur pulsait douloureusement. Tout son corps se crispa brusquement avant de se relâcher, ce qui provoqua son affaissement.

En voyant le maudit s'effondrer, Link resta un instant sans comprendre, mais il fit abstraction de sa surprise pour le rattraper.

L'exorciste était encore conscient mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps entier semblait le brûler, s'il avait pu, il aurait probablement hurlé de douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra pour arriver à soutenir le rythme du cœur, qui s'affolait dangereusement.

\- W-Walker !

Ce dernier ne put pas répondre. Il ne put rien faire si ce n'est attendre. Le blond resta là, à observer la détresse de son cadet, qui était à présent dans ses bras.

Link aurait très bien pu soulever Allen, ce dernier étant naturellement léger, encore plus maintenant, mais il avait peur d'aggraver son état. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'était présent dans le couloir, ce qui l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maudit ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Link…  
\- Walker ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! C'est une crise de panique ? Une poussée de fièvre ? Un malaise ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…Mais ça fait mal…  
\- Je l'avais compris juste en te voyant ! Bon, penses-tu que je peux te porter sans te faire davantage de mal ?  
\- Je-Je pense…  
\- Alors je ferai mieux de t'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Quatorzième…  
\- C'est à cause du quatorzième que tu es dans cet état-là ?  
\- Je…crois…  
\- Walker, ne t'endors pas !  
\- Maitre…  
\- Maitre ? Le maréchal Cross…Oh ! Il faut que nous allions voir le maréchal pour savoir ce qui se passe avec le quatorzième, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Essaye de rester éveillé encore quelques temps, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et je cherche le maréchal, d'accord ?  
\- d'accord…

L'inspecteur souleva son cadet, notant amèrement une fois de plus qu'il était plus que léger. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide, sans courir pour autant, vers l'endroit ou il savait qu'on pourrait aider Allen.

Une fois arrivé, il le déposa sur un lit, constatant que l'infirmière en chef n'était pas là.

Le maudit recommencer à respirer difficilement ce qui l'alerta d'autant plus. Alors qu'il allait sortir de l'infirmerie pour en chercher son gérant, le porte s'ouvrit sur Komui. Ce dernier avait l'air d'humeur jovial jusqu'au moment ou il vit Allen, et que son sourire s'effaça.

\- Inspecteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas…Il est dans cet état depuis plusieurs minutes, j'ignore ce qui lui arrive ! D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, cela aurait un rapport avec le quatorzième et il faudrait chercher le maréchal !  
\- Ou est l'infirmière ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas !  
\- Inspecteur, occupez vous de chercher Cross, je m'occupe d'Allen. Si vous croisez l'infirmière, dites-lui de me rejoindre sur le champ. Compris ?  
\- Oui !

Le blond s'élança dans les couloirs, dans une sorte de chasse à l'homme désespérer pendant que le grand intendant s'affolait à propos de l'état du jeune exorciste, qui se dégradait.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Allen ?!

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/conseils/questions ^^ Je suis en retard, JE SAIS ! mais je suis avec mon oral de stage maintenant x) Je devrai bientôt pouvoir a nouveau écrire avec un rythme régulier ! Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais au début du chapitre, quand j'ai écrit « Allen se dit avec détermination » j'ai tout de suite pensé : write your fanfictions filled with determination. Va savoir pourquoi… XD**


	33. Chapitre 33 Infirmerie

_**Chapitre 33**_

Le grand intendant changea une fois de plus le linge humide qui reposait sur le front d'Allen, lui-même allongeait sur un des grands lits que possédait l'infirmerie. Il écarta quelques mèches blanches du visage du maudit, constatant une fois de plus que la fièvre n'était toujours pas descendue.

Le jeune homme donnait l'impression de faiblir de seconde en seconde, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de Komui, qui ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique et sifflante.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Link était partit à la recherche du maréchal et de l'infirmière en chef mais aucun d'eux n'était arrivé jusqu'ici.

Komui fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant Allen délirer. Il chuchotait des choses à propos de Levrier, ce qui fit grimacer le plus âgé. Il avait vraiment été déchiré lorsqu'il avait trouvé Allen dans la cellule après qu'il ait obtenu l'autorisation de le libérer.

Il posa sa main sur celle de l'exorciste, espérant ainsi lui procurer un minimum de réconfort et de soutien, sachant pertinemment que le jeune garçon en avait plus que besoin. A sa grande surprise, dès que sa main entra en contact avec celle du maudit, ce dernier se réveilla, entrouvrant les yeux en grimaçant.

L'intendant se posta juste à côté de lui, toujours en souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Hey, Allen. Tu es avec moi ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Bien…Tu as eu une sorte de…Malaise, ok ? Link est parti chercher le maréchal Cross et l'infirmière en chef. En attendant tu dois rester couché et te reposer autant que tu peux.  
\- Où est Bookman ?  
\- Bookman ? Probablement dans sa chambre avec Lavi, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup de question pour lui…  
\- J'enverrai Link le chercher dès qu'il sera de retour. En attendant reste calme, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord…

Komui était extrêmement perturbé par la docilité dont faisait preuve Allen. Habituellement, ce dernier se débattait et essayait à tout prix de sortir de l'infirmerie, souvent pour faire des choses dangereuses, mais là rien. Il était étrangement calme, ce qui inquiétait encore plus l'intendant.

\- Allen ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

Il eut presque envie de se frapper lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses qui le dérangeait vu qu'il était sous la menace de la torture.

\- Non, pas particulièrement.

Il resta perplexe plusieurs instants, durant lesquelles Allen ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il allait lui poser d'autres questions quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, en sortant presque de ses gonds.

Link se tenait sur le pas de la porte, a bout de souffle, apparemment paniqué. Mais cet air disparu bien vite quand il vit Allen sagement allongé dans le lit, ne se tordant plus de douleur.

\- Link ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Walker, un jour, je te jure, je vais t'étrangler.  
Komui baissa d'un ton en se rapprochant de Link, pour éviter qu'Allen n'entende la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Inspecteur, vous avez trouvé l'infirmière et Cross ?  
\- Le maréchal Cross est partit…parler. Avec l'inspecteur Levrier, et l'infirmière est en route. Je l'ai seulement devancé.  
\- Pourquoi Cross… ?  
\- Je l'ai averti des menaces qui pesaient sur Walker.  
\- Oh. Prions pour qu'il ne rase pas l'étage.

Allen, qui n'avait toujours pas prit la parole depuis le retour du blond se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Link ? Tu pourrais aller chercher Bookman ?  
\- Si tu veux, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais attendre d'être sûr que tu n'es plus en danger.  
\- D'accord.

Le scientifique et l'inspecteur se jetèrent un regard exprimant tous les deux leurs accords sur le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était presque endormi comparé a d'habitude.

L'infirmière en chef arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard, l'air stoïque, comme à son habitude. Elle ne dit rien, se précipitant tout de suite au chevet du patient, qui se laissa faire. Elle prit son pouls puis regarda ses pupilles avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers les deux autres hommes dans la pièce.

\- Il est simplement surmené. Laisse-le dormir et vous verrez que son état s'améliora rapidement.  
\- C'est seulement ça ?  
\- D'après ce que je vois, oui.

Le blond se retint de protester. Au vu des symptômes précédent du jeune exorciste, ça ne pouvait pas être seulement ça. A la place il acquiesça silencieusement, se notant mentalement de ne pas lâcher le maudit. Ce qu'il faisait déjà tout le temps.

Finalement, l'infirmière repartie au rendez-vous qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment pour venir voir Allen, leur ordonnant d'obliger le garçon à se reposer.

\- Link, tu sais si mon maitre va prendre beaucoup de temps à revenir ?  
\- Hum…Je l'ignore, il est à un rendez-vous très important…  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Un…haut gradé.  
\- Ah…  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le maudit ne posa pas plus de question. Il fixa seulement le plafond, mettant mal à l'aise Link et Komui. Comme s'il entrait dans une sorte de méditation et que les personnes dans la pièce étaient de trop.

Le grand intendant donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond, signifiant « veille sur lui ». L'inspecteur accepta, et s'installa sur une des chaises tandis que le scientifique sortait de la pièce, pour retourner à sa paperasse.

Allen n'était pas tout à fait entrain de méditer. Il était plus entrain de parler. A Radiant. En temps normal, il est plongé dans la sorte « d'univers noir » mais là, il entend seulement la voix de Radiant parlait et il lui répond juste en pensant. Ce qui était très perturbant pour le maudit.

\- **Radiant, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais le comte millénaire ?  
\- **Un, parce que j'avais pas envie, deux tu ne me l'as pas demandé, trois, qui te l'a dit ?  
\- **Le quatorzième m'a expliqué. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt et pourquoi tu as disparu après avoir voyagé avec le comte ?  
\- **Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais justement pas que tu me poses de question ! Et pourquoi tu poses des questions seulement sur moi et pas sur le quatorzième ? Tu ne sais pourtant rien de lui !  
\- **Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois…  
\- **Dans tous les cas je ne veux plus parler !  
 **\- Radiant ?**

Il appela plusieurs fois la jeune fille mais sans succès. Il tourna la tête constatant que tout était noir autour de lui. Il était sur le point d'appeler Link quand il remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentit très stupide en les rouvrant.

Par la fenêtre, il put constater qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. S'était-il endormi sans s'en rendre compte ? était-ce un rêve cette discussion ? Il ne préféra pas trop y réfléchir. Il constata aussi que le blond était endormi sur la chaise, a moitié affalé sur le lit du maudit, les bras croisés, sa tête reposant dessus.

Link avait aussi posé sa main sur celle du maudit, ce qui rendait la scène encore plu touchante. En temps normal, Allen aurait été gêné, mais là tout de suite, il était seulement heureux de voir que le blond était avec lui.

Il se redressa et posa son autre main sur la tête de Link, toujours endormi, en souriant.

\- Tout ira bien, hein, Link ?

* * *

 **Hey ! ça faisait longtemps x) Je suis vraiment désolé, je risque d'encore être en retard mais avec les autres fanfictions, le stage et le brevet, j'étais et je suis un peu débordé...Mais je continueai a écrire cette fanfiction même si le rythme ralentit!  
** **Le chapitre fait 200 mots de plus Marmag ^^ Et le prochain en fera au moins 500 de plus! Je vais m'y mettre à fond! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant x)J'adore ma petite scène de fin avec Link et Allen, je les adore tous les deux 3  
N'hésitez pas a laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me donner vos avis/questions  
Et n'hésitez pas a me donne vos théories vis-a-vis du passé de Radiant!  
LE PETIT SONDAGE !  
1) Votre scientifique préféré? (y compris dans la branche asiatique et Bak et Komui compte~)  
2) Vous voulez qu'Allen se refasse torturé?( Y'aura encore plus de calin après ^^)  
3) ça vous dis une petite mission en duo avec seulement Kanda et Allen?  
Voila! Au prochain chapitre !**


	34. Chapitre 34 Forêt

_**Chapitre 34**_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune rouquin, tenant dans ses mains deux assiettes, l'une garnis de viande, l'autre de gâteau. Il était sur le point de leur dire qu'il avait été averti qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait décidé de leur apporter a manger mais il s'arrêta en voyant les deux jeunes hommes endormis.

Lavi resta silencieux et immobile quelques secondes avant de poser les deux assiettes sur la table de chevet, de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté de Link, veillant ainsi sur les deux.

\- Y'a pas à dire, je suis trop gentil !

Presque deux heures plus tard, il était a moitié endormi contre le lit, comme Link, qui d'ailleurs ce réveilla à ce moment-là. Il bailla et se frotta les yeux avant de se souvenir ce qu'il c'était passé. Le borgne se redressa aussi en grognant avant de bailler à son tour.

\- Bookman junior ?  
\- Appelle moi Lavi, j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.  
\- D'accord…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je vous ai vu endormi et je me suis dit que ce serai sympa de se rajouter, donc je l'ai fait. Ah, et j'ai amené de quoi manger. Je t'ai pris plein de sucrerie !  
\- Oh…Merci beaucoup.  
\- De rien ! Pour Allen, j'ai pris de la viande.  
\- Je suis sur qu'il sera content quand il se réveillera…  
\- En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer et faire un brin de toilette. Ça te fera du bien. T'inquiète, je m'occupe d'Allen !  
\- Je vais faire ça, merci.

L'inspecteur était étonné par le comportement de Lavi. Il n'avait jamais cherché à devenir ami avec le rouquin mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'idée lui paraissait bonne, il sourit en quittant la pièce, laissant l'endormi et le borgne, qui se ravachit sur le lit, seuls.

Lorsque plus tard Allen se réveilla, Lavi avait prit exactement la même place que Link. Le maudit sourit avant de lentement se tourner et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour se lever. Il stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Lavi lever la tête et le fixer.

En soi, le rouquin n'était pas particulièrement effrayant mais son œil donnait l'impression d'analyser chacun de ses mouvements, même les plus minimes. Allen n'arriva à bouger qu'au moment où Lavi bailla et se redressa.

\- N'essaye pas de te faire la malle Allen ! Je remplace Link le temps qu'il fasse une petite pause.  
\- Mais j'ai faim  
\- J'ai pensé à tout ! J'ai ramené une assiette pleine de viande ! Regarde, sur la table de chevet.

Le rouquin s'étira et entendit derrière lui un cri de joie puis il se retourna et observa son ami se jeter sur la viande et l'avaler presque en un coup.

\- Doucement ! Tu vas finir par t'étouffer !  
\- Désolé, mais j'avais trop faim !  
\- Venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonne pas…Enfin.  
\- Tu sais où est Bookman ?  
\- Papy ? Oui, il est dans la chambre, pourquoi ?

Sans même répondre, Allen, reposa son assiette, maintenant vide, et sortit de la pièce en marchant rapidement, laissant à peine le temps à Lavi de le suivre dans les longs couloirs de la congrégation.

\- Allen ! Alllleeeeennnn ! Arrête-toi ou Link va nous trucider tous les deux !  
\- Tant pis, j'ai trop de question.

Prenant au dépourvu les deux jeunes hommes, les hauts parleurs s'allumèrent.

\- ALLEN WALKER ET YU KANDA SONT DEMANDES AU BUREAU DU GRAND INTENDANT KOMUI LEE.  
\- Et bien papy va devoir attendre Allen ! Apparemment, tu pars en mission avec Kanda ! D'ailleurs, je savais pas qu'ils avaient réparés les hauts parleurs…Komulin les avaient cassés la dernière fois, ça avait été marrant !  
\- ça ce soit que c'était pas toi sous les hauts parleurs en chutes libres. Bon, Je te laisse. Dit à Link que je ferais attention a moi et qu'il n'a pas besoin de paniquer !  
\- Ok !

Le maudit courut jusqu'au bureau de Komui sans se poser de question, ayant une soudaine envie de faire du sport. Il toqua à la porte et attendit sagement que l'intendant l'autorise à entrer pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait seulement le grand intendant, assis derrière son bureau toujours recouvert de paperasse, et Kanda, assis sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce, l'air agressif, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui et fit un sourire à Komui, qui lui rendit avec joie.

\- Donc, vous devez vous en douter, mais je vous envoie en mission !  
\- En duo avec Moyashi ?  
\- Mon nom c'est Allen.  
\- Oui. Le site où a été aperçu l'innocence n'est pas très loin d'ici et seul des niveaux 1 ont été repéré. Ça devrait être facile. Mais ne baissais pas votre garde pour autant !  
\- Tch. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, Komui.  
\- Je n'oserai pas ! Bref, partez dès que vous pouvez.  
\- Moyashi ?  
\- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Les deux exorcistes saluèrent rapidement Komui et quittèrent tout de suite la congrégation pour se mettre en route. Ils attrapèrent rapidement leurs sacs et commencèrent leur marche, sans l'aide d'aucun traqueurs.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, mais ce leur allait, vu que le plus souvent, dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, c'était pour s'insulter. Ce que n'avait pas prévu Allen, c'était de se sentir aussi mal après seulement deux heures de marches.

Il avait l'impression de geler sur place. Comme si un bloc de glace s'était incrusté dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner et ses mains tremblaient. Même s'il n'avait pas de miroir, il pouvait jurer que ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il voyait bien qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, aucun nuage, pas de pluie, ni de neige, juste du soleil.

Kanda, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas fait attention à Allen, jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour constater que le maudit était plus pâle et tremblant que jamais, ce qui l'inquiéta tout de suite, même s'il ne le dit pas à voix haute.

Il ralentit un peu le rythme et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il faisait grand bleu, certes, ce n'était pas la canicule, mais il ne faisait pas froid du tout. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme tremblait ainsi avec les lèvres bleutées ?

Il s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'Allen atteigne son niveau et se tourne vers lui.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?  
\- Pourquoi tu as froids ?  
\- Je n'ai pas froids.  
\- Dit ça à ton corps.  
\- Il fais un peu frais, c'est tout.  
\- C'est faux et tu le sais, fichu Moyashi.  
\- Mon nom…C'est Allen…

Au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, les yeux du maudit se refermait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le sabreur posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu brusquement, mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Le maudit s'effondra contre lui sans avertissement. Kanda le rattrapa sans mal, vu le poids de l'exorciste, mais il s'inquiéta tout de même.

\- Moyashi, si tu me fais une farce, je jure, je te tranche en deux.

Aucun sarcasme ne lui répondit. Il allongea le plus doucement possible le garçon au sol. Ils étaient en pleines forêt donc impossible de trouver un refuge alors il décida d'installer le campement dans cet endroit. Il alluma un feu et sortit une couverture pour emmitoufler le maudit dedans avant de le rapprocher le plus possible du feu sans le brûler.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais le jeune homme ne se réchauffait toujours pas. Il était à la limite de la panique et se retenait difficilement de sortir Mugen pour se défouler un peu contre les arbres autours de lui.

Il se souvint d'un des enseignements de Marie. Il lui avait dit que lorsqu'une personne était en hypothermie, il fallait le réchauffer en le couvrant et si ça ne marchait pas, il fallait partager sa chaleur corporelle, ce qu'il avait résumé en disant « fait lui pleins de câlins ». Kanda se gifla mentalement pour juste avoir pensé à cette idée.

Il était hors de question de prendre le Moyashi dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, ou il risquait de mourir, et ça c''était hors de question. Il maudit l'univers entier avant de redresser un peu Allen, de poser la couverture sur le côté, et de serrer le jeune garçon contre lui, le berçant au creux de ses bras.

En premier lieu, il avait cru que ça l'horripilerait plus que de raison, mais au lieu de ça, il se surprit à apprécier la situation. Juste la présence du maudit, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant dans cette situation, et les crépitements du feu. A son grand soulagement, Allen se réchauffa dans ses bras, même s'il restait endormi.

Il était encore tôt, mais s'allongea, toujours avec le maudit collé à lui, et s'endormit tout de suite.

 **VOILA ! Oui, je fais du Link/Allen, oui je fais du Lavi/Allen, oui je fais du Kanda/Allen, oui je fais tous les x/Allen et je trouve ça génial ! x)**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une (ou plusieurs) review(s) pour me motiver, m'encourager, commenter, poser vos questions, ect !**

 **Surtout, Dites-moi quelle sera la prochaine personne qui s'occupera d'Allen ? (Ça peut être une personne qui l'a déjà fait) Je pars une semaine en Italie donc je serai de retour que le 12 ou le 13 ! (Elo, si tu vois ce message, avertit Ennael, Sifel et tous les autres s'il te plait !)**


	35. Chapitre 35 Moulin

**_Chapitre 35_**

La première chose que vit Allen en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut l'uniforme de la congrégation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme un ahuri avant de se remémorer ce qui été arrivé la veille. Il était parti en mission avec Kanda et il avait perdu connaissance au milieu de la route en tremblant de froid. Il retint un gémissement en imaginant le nombre de railleries que pourrai maintenant lui lancer le sabreur.

Il réalisa soudainement que c'était contre ce même sabreur qu'il était endormi. Il rougit de gêne et essaya de se dégager sans faire de bruit. Ce qui échoua lamentablement. Il leva doucement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Kanda dont les yeux étaient maintenant grand ouvert et le fixaient avec attention.

\- Hum…Bonjour ? Bafouilla Allen, embarrassé par la situation.

\- Tu as toujours froid ?

\- Non…Merci de m'avoir réchauffé.

\- Tch. Si je t'avais laissé mourir comme ça, je suis persuadé que Komui aurait piqué une crise, exposa-t-il en se dégageant du maudit.

Allen ne dit rien mais il sourit. C'était sa manière de dire au maudit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malade. Il se redressa et remarqua aussitôt que le soleil était entrain de se lever. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander à Kanda s'il voulait repartir, connaissant déjà la réponse. Ils reprirent leurs sacs puis leur route.

Comme Komui l'avait dit précédemment, l'endroit n'était pas loin alors ils ne mirent que quelques heures de plus à l'atteindre. A l'adresse indiqué par leur grand intendant, ce trouvait seulement un petit moulin entouré par des champs de blé. Le sabreur et le maudit s'arrêtèrent devant et observèrent autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Ils étaient sur le point de faire un tour des champs quand l'œil d'Allen fut attiré par une légère lumière provenant du centre des ailes du moulin. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et reconnut la lueur verte qui émanait toujours des innocences.

\- Trouvé, cria-t-il avec un air de triomphe.

Il se servit du Crown Belt pour l'attraper et la redescendre avant de la montrer à Kanda qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- C'est bon, on l'a ! On peut rentrer maintenant. Elle aura été courte cette mission, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tch.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Allen, refusant de s'offusquer simplement par le manque de réponse du sabreur. En revanche, c'est bizarre. On aurait dû trouver des traqueurs sur le chemin ou Komui nous aurait avertit mais là rien. Même pas des traces de campement.

\- Moyashi, prépares-toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent dos-à-dos, attendant que la menace apparaisse. Ils eurent seulement à attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un Akuma de niveau 1 apparaisse de nulle part et ne charge sur Kanda. Il le coupa net en deux.

Soudain, sortant du néant, Road se matérialisa devant Allen qui resta un instant stupéfait.

\- Alllllleeeeeen, s'écria-t-elle en jetant sur lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Le maudit ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant dire un mot. Kanda se ressaisit avant lui Il tenta de planter Mugen dans le torse de la Noah mais comme a son habitude, cette dernière était immatérielle.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer, vous savez que ça ne sert à rien. Oh, si tu savais comme tu m'avais manqué Allen ! Tyki ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir mais j'étais trop impatiente alors j'ai désobéi ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Bon ! Et si je te ramenai au manoir ? Je suis sûre que le comte serait content de te voir ! Enfin, de voir le quatorzième.

Elle parla sans se détacher d'Allen alors que ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de sa prise. Elle finit par le lâcher d'elle-même pour reculer un peu.

\- Je te laisse cette innocence en gage d'amour Allen ! Après tout, tu feras bientôt partit de la famille~

\- Jamais, répliqua Allen d'un ton froid. Jamais je ne serai un Noah.

\- Comme si tu avais le choix ! Bon, il va falloir que je parte. On reviendra bientôt avec le comte, peut être aussi Tyki et Lulubell. On verra bien.

La Noah fit apparaitre sa porte cœur et partit en un instant. Les deux exorcistes restèrent sans bouger avant que Allen se masse les tempes.

\- Qu'est-ce. Qui vient. De se. Passer ?! Elle apparut comme par magie, m'a fait un câlin, m'a dit que je lui avais manqué, elle me donne l'innocence, me dit que le comte viendrait bientôt me chercher et elle disparait comme ça ?!

\- Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations, Moyashi.

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, et j'avais rien demandé ! Dépêchons-nous de rentrer et d'expliquer tout ça a Komui…Et à mon maitre.

Leur voyage de retour se passa beaucoup plus rapidement que celui d'allée, le soir même ils arrivèrent à la congrégation, épuisé certes. Kanda alla directement se cloitrer dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Allen, l'esprits trop embrumé par la fatigue accumulée, se laissa conduire par Link, qui ne dit rien, même lorsqu'il dut mettre le maudit sur son dos car ce dernier ne marchait plus. Il l'amena a sa chambre, où il l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit. A peine son visage eut-il rencontré les coussins, que le sommeil l'emportait déjà.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Link était parti mais su la chaise au fond de la chambre, il pouvait distinguer les contours d'un homme. Il se redressa rapidement, prêt à combattre si c'était un ennemi, mais ce n'était que Bak. Qui était profondément endormi. « **Qu'est-ce que fais le chef de la section asiatique ici ?** »

Allen se leva et se rapprocha doucement. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, réveillé malgré la douceur dont avait fait preuve le maudit.

\- Mmh ? Walker ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- Plus que vous je crois, répondit le jeune homme amusé.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais revenu de mission et je voulais discuter un peu avec toi mais tu étais endormi et l'inspecteur était avec toi. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi parce qu'il devait donner un rapport et j'ai accepté mais je crois que je me suis un peu endormi…

\- Je crois aussi. Bon, ça vous va de discuter autour d'un repas au réfectoire ? j'ai une de ces faims !

 **Ne parlez pas de retard, j'en peux plus x) Bon, cette fois-ci, j'aimerai que vous me posiez toutes les questions aux quelles pour souhaitez des réponses vis-à-vis de l'histoire! je ferai en sorte d'y répondre dans le prochain chapitre ! ( faut bien que j'envisage de terminer cette fanfiction) J'espère que vous mettrez une review car il n'y a rien de plus motivant et encourageant pour un écrivain !**

 **( Oui, le prochain chapitre sera plus long xD )**

 **OH ! J'oubliais; J'ai posté un nouvel OS sur D Gray Man! (pas celui Link/Allen car celui là n'est pas fini) Surtout basé sur le point de vu de Lavi. Il est pas méga joyeux comme OS mais je l'aime beaucoup parce que comparé a d'habitude, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi a mettre pas mal de description et je trouve ça beau (oui, faut pas se vanter normalement, mais là, je suis fière !) Alors n'hésitez pas a aller le lire et a mettre une review (S'il vous plait!)**


	36. Chapitre 36 Questions

Chapitre 36

Plateaux en mains, Bak et Allen s'assirent à une table un peu isolée du self pour pouvoir converser tranquillement. Le blond resta dubitatif face au contenue du plateau du maudit, qui était plus qu'imposant.

\- Tu manges…beaucoup.

\- Je sais. D'après Komui, c'est parce que je suis de type symbiotique et donc que me servir de mon innocence épuisé mes réserves, que je reconstitue grâce à la nourriture.

\- Je vois…

\- De quoi vous vouliez me parler exactement ?

Le chef de la section asiatique parut soudainement hésiter. Allen savait que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait parler de chose délicate, soit à propos du quatorzième, soit à propos de ce qu'il c'était passé en cellule. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Il hésita un instant à prétexter une urgence pour partir mais il se reprit et se prépara à répondre.

\- Hum…Enfaite…Lenalee…Lenalee a été mise au courant pour ce qui est arrivé dans la cellule…

Pendant un court instant, le maudit cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Dès qu'il se calma, il commença tout de suite à réfléchir à un moyen d'éviter la jeune fille. Allen installant minutieusement une façade sur son visage afin que Bak ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

\- Oh. Je vois. Vous lui avez annoncé vous-même ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent et calme.

\- Hum, oui je m'en suis occupé. Levrier menaçait de le faire et j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée, répondit Bak qui parut se rétracter dans sa chaise.  
\- Et d'autres personnes ont-elles étés mises au courant ?  
\- Kanda a été avertit par Komui.

Comment était-il possible que Dieu le haïsse autant ?! Il devait maintenant réfléchir à comment esquiver une exorciste avec des bottes qui vont à la vitesse du son et un exorciste avec un sabre qui pouvait le fendre en deux.

\- je vois.  
\- Walker, ne te retournes pas, mais il y a Lenalee qui se dirige vers nous…

Seigneur. « **Elle ne va pas te tuer** » lui dit Radiant qui avait l'air amusé. « Ça, j'en suis pas aussi sûr ! ». Allen prit une grande inspiration et se retourna au moment où Lenalee l'interpellait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, elle avait donc pleuré.

\- Bonjour Lenalee. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, je dois aller voir Komu-

\- Mon frère attendra, coupa-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu me suis et sans discuter. Bak, venez aussi.

\- D-d'accord ! Acquiescèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils suivirent d'un pas rapide Lenalee qui traversait les couloirs sans s'arrêter ni même se retourner, apparemment sûre que les deux garçons la suivaient. Allen n'osait pas protester Ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de minute en minute ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se calmer. Il imaginait déjà l'exorciste lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il c'était passé dans la cellule et il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ça. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça.

Bak n'était pas effrayé cette fois. Il était déterminé. Il aimait Lenalee, Oh Oui ! Qu'il l'aimait, mais il allait faire abstraction de cela pour cette fois. Il allait défendre Allen. Si la jeune exorciste commençait à être trop insistante, il interviendrait et l'empêcherai de pousser le maudit dans ses derniers retranchements.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce avec seulement trois chaises. Ils en prirent une chacun et s'assirent sous le regard intransigeant de Lenalee.

\- Allen. Bak m'a tout dit. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle avec colère. J'étais venu te voir parce que tu venais de…de…Eh bien j'ose le dire Tu venais d'essayer de te suicider et tu ne m'as rien dit malgré ce que j'ai pu te crier.

Au simple mot « suicider », le maudit tressaillit mais il continua à regarder Lenalee droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je sens que ça n'a pas marché, dit-il en se levant et en approchant de Lenalee qui essayait de ne pas pleurer. Je suis désolé Lenalee. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Il sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta gentiment la tête comme il avait vu tant de fois faire Komui. Il espérait ainsi l'apaiser. Il fut satisfait quand il sentit les bras de la jeune fille se resserraient autour de lui.

Bak les regarda faire sans les déranger, malgré la jalousie intense qu'il éprouvait en ce moment envers Allen. Il s'écarta finalement de Lenalee qui sourit en retour.

\- La prochaine fois, vient m'en parler s'il te plait.  
\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, rigola Allen.  
\- J'espère aussi. Maintenant, à votre tour, chef Bak, dit-elle soudainement avec un tel sérieux que le blond eu un frisson.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pris autant de temps à me le dire ?! Vous auriez du me le dire dès qu'Allen a été mis en cellule ! L'administration nous avez dit qu'il était parti en mission ! Et pourquoi vous ne les en avez pas empêché ?! Vous ne l'avez pas défendu ?

C'était faux. Bak c'était battu autant qu'il pouvait pour sortir le maudit de là, mais il n'était arrivé à rien avant un certain temps. Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. La colère de l'exorciste était légitime et il allait l'encaisser sans broncher. Ça sonnait presque comme s'il faisait pénitence. Sauf qu'Allen ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Arrête Lenalee ! Il m'a défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Lui et Komui se sont battu pour m'aider ! ça a pris du temps mais ils y sont arrivés ! Sans eux, je serai soit encore dans la cellule, soit mort ! Et puis, tous les jours, ils sont venus me voir, assister à ces horreurs pour me soutenir ! Je suis sûr qu'ils voulaient partir mais ils sont restés pour moi ! Alors s'il te plait, ne soit pas en colère contre eux !

Lenalee parut être embarrassée une seconde mais elle se reprit et s'inclina poliment devant Bak qui rougit.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurai pas du vous accuser à tort ! Merci d'avoir aidé Allen.

\- Ce-Ce n'est rien ! Et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Remercie surtout ton frère ! Vous-vous avez vu l'heure ?! Je dois-dois y aller, Wong m'attends ! Au-Au revoir, bafouilla précipitamment le blond avant de partir presque en courant.

Les deux exorcistes repartirent chacun de leurs côtés après de bref salutations.

Alors qu'il était à peine sorti de la pièce, qu'Allen se fit sauter dessus par Link.

\- Walker ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à l'administration après ?!

\- Hum…Que tu m'as perdu de vue un instant ? Mais oublions ça !  
\- « Oublions ça » ?! Je te signale que je dois justement partir pour l'administration centrale !  
\- Ah bon ? déjà ? A dans quelques jours du coup !  
\- Walker ! s'écria Link en le voyant commencer à courir vers la section scientifique

Le maudit était à seulement quelques pas de grande salle où se trouvait tous les scientifiques quand tout devint noir. Un moins d'un millième de seconde, il était passé du couloir de la congrégation au monde du quatorzième. Ou au monde de Radiant d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas encore très bien.

N'hésitant même plus, il cria aussi fort qu'il put.

\- RADIAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT !  
\- Oui ?

La petite fille apparut de nulle part, comme à son habitude.

\- J'exige BEAUCOUP d'explications ! ça fait un bon moment que j'attends que tu m'amènes ici !  
\- Ah bon ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne peux pas répondre à tout !  
\- Je sais mais je vais tout de même essayer d'avoir des réponses ! Je demanderai au quatorzième après !  
\- Je t'écoutes.  
\- Tout d'abord, quel est ton lien avec le comte ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, sur la défensive.  
\- Parce que le quatorzième m'a parlé de toi mais il ne m'a pas tout dit. C'est étrange comme histoire. La dernière fois, tu es partie avant de me répondre mais cette fois je veux savoir. Que faisais-tu avec le comte.  
\- Il était comme un père. Je vivais seul et on ne m'aimait pas. Il est venu par hasard et il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Au début j'ai refusé. Mais je me suis lassé de mon village et je suis partie. Je suis devenu la toute première interprète. Je fus la première à conduire l'arche ! Si tu préfères, j'étais l'incarnation du premier « quatorzième Noah ».  
\- Je comprends un peu mieux. Maintenant, pourquoi tu es…dans ma tête ? Je ne saurai pas exactement définir cet endroit.  
\- Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse le définir ! Mais si je suis « en toi » c'est parce que tu as hérité du statut d'interprète. Sache que j'ai été présente dans toutes les personnes qui ont eu ce rôle.  
\- Et-  
\- Les questions sont terminés pour aujourd'hui ! A une prochaine fois, Allen !  
\- Hein ?! Non ! Attends !

« Trop tard… » Pensa-t-il en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

 **Heeeey ! Oui, je suis en retard. Oui, je le sais. OUI, JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX. (Et oui, je m'énerve toute seule !) Alors ! Il est l'heure de répondre ! Bien sûr, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions car je ne veux pas vous spoiler le peut de scénario que j'ai ! Commençons par Elogane ! 1) Il faudra lire si tu veux savoir~ 2) Déjà, qui te dit que les Noahs vont être battus ? Et s'ils le sont, je ne sais pas encore (Oui, ça répond pas beaucoup, je sais mais je veux garder un peu de suspens !) A ton tour Neah Noah !**

 **1) ça dépend du point de vue ! Ils font ce qu'ils font car ils pensent que c'est juste et que c'est leur Dieu qui leur demande. 2) Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un enfoiré ! 3) Tu as ta réponse dans le chapitre ! 4) Va savoir~ 5) Tu as encore ta réponse dans le chapitre 6) Va savoir~~ 7) Hum…Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'y avais pas pensé. 8) Va savoir~~~ 9) Une centaine ? x) (Je rigole, mais me connaissant, c'est tout à fait possible ._.) 10) ça dépend du Noahs, mais je vais essayer d'élaborer cette réponse là à travers mes chapitres ! 11) Ah…Bah parfait x)**

 **On a dépassé les 40000 mots ! Un grand merci à tous ! C'est principalement grâce à vous que j'en suis là alors merci beaucoup ^^ Merci a tous ceux qui mettent toujours un petit (ou long) commentaire pour m'encourager ! J'aimerai vraiment vous récompenser mais je n'ai rien à vous donner si ce n'est ma gratitude. J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire et que je vais faire vivre à Allen beaucoup d'autres aventures ! ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	37. Chapitre 37 Douce vengeance

_**Chapitre 37**_

En ouvrant les yeux, Allen pensa automatiquement être à l'infirmerie, qui commençait à être un endroit habituel pour lui. Peut-être que l'infirmière en chef accepterai de lui mettre un lit VIP ? Mais au lieu de ça, il reconnu le plafond du bureau de Komui. Habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un le trouvait alors qu'il était évanoui, cette personne le ramenait à l'infirmerie afin qu'il y soit soigné.

Il eu beau réfléchir, il ne trouva pas qui cela aurait pu être. Il soupira d'agacement avant de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était allongé et de sortir du bureau avant que Komui ne revienne et ne lui passe un savon.

Il déduit qu'il faisait nuit grâce au fait qu'il était le seul qui se baladait dans les couloirs, ce qui n'était le cas que lorsqu'il était vraiment tard. Le jeune exorciste était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre quand des bruits résonnèrent. Il se tourna vers leur origine. Il le regretta dès que son regard croisa celui de Kanda qui avait l'air essoufflé.

« **S'il est essoufflé, ça veut probablement dire qu'il a courut pour te rattraper avant que tu ne rentres dans ta chambre** » lui souffla doucement Radiant au fond de sa tête. Il hésita un instant a faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ou faire face à Kanda qui continuait de se rapprocher à grand pas.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se décider car en l'espace de quelques secondes, le sabreur l'avait rejoint et lui il lui agrippa le poignet qui reposait encore sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs instants sans rien dire avant que Kanda décide de finalement lâcher son homologue exorciste. Il continua à le regarder avec insistance mais il ne disait toujours rien alors Allen ne sut pas comment réagir. Il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte sans pour autant détourner son regard du sabreur, qui les poussa tous les deux dans la chambre sans prévenir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se remit face à Allen. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot.

\- Tch. Stupide Moyashi, même pas fichu de t'occuper de toi-même, déclara-t-il avec un air hautain.

\- Eh ! ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama aussitôt Allen, contrarié.

Subitement, Kanda se tourna face à la porte et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir, il prononça ces mots

\- Je te protégerai.

Le maudit ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu tandis qu'un léger sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était la réaction d'une adolescente qui venait de recevoir un cadeau, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne chercha pas à rattraper Kanda, c'était inutile et puis il n'avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de sourire de plus belle et d'aller se coucher.

Allen se réveilla le lendemain matin, d'une humeur des plus heureuses. Il sautillait presque de joie. Il s'habilla rapidement puis fonça au réfectoire pour y retrouver ses amis. Lorsqu'il vit Lavi assit, entrain de tranquillement manger, il décida de prendre sa revanche sur la vie ( **N.A. / Faites pas attention au jeu de mot).**

Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière afin de prendre de l'élan avant de courir aussi vite qu'il put vers le roux et de lui donner aussi fort qu'il pouvait une claque dans le dos.

\- Douce vengeance…, murmura le maudit en voyant Lavi s'étouffait.  
\- Allen ! T'as failli me tuer ! s'écria se dernier dès qu'il eut repris son souffle.  
\- Je prenais seulement ma revanche ! Attends-moi, je vais chercher mon plateau et je te rejoins.

Un instant plus tard, les deux exorcistes étaient joyeusement en train de parler des différentes rumeurs qui circulaient dans la congrégation. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Bookman, Marie, Miranda, Krory et Lenalee, qui paraissait encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude.

Le reste de la journée se passa de manière quasiment identique, la seule différence étant qu'ils n'étaient plus au réfectoire mais a une des tables de la section scientifique, donc rejoins par Johnny, Komui, Jiji et Reever, qui avait d'abord étranglait le grand intendant qui avait quitté son poste.

Allen se sentait tellement bien qu'il arriva même à s'endormir au milieu du raffut qui s'élevait des différentes personnes autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla peu de temps plus tard, personnes n'avaient bougés. Ils s'étaient tous endormi là, assis sur des sièges autour de la même table.

Un petit détail attira tout de même son attention. A côté de Lavi, qui était à sa droite, se trouvait Link qui n'était pas totalement endormi mais tout de même fortement somnolant. « Il ne devait pas être à centrale ? » se questionna mentalement le jeune homme. Il secoua la tête en souriant doucement. « Il doit encore y avoir des problèmes et il a du revenir me surveiller je suppose. »

Il recommença à regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était parti quand un autre détail attira fortement son attention. Un homme était adossé au mur. Des cheveux rouge écarlate. Des lunettes fines. Un demi masque étrange. Une cigarette à la bouche. Un air parfaitement supérieur collé au visage.

Allen retint tant bien que mal le « MAITRE ?! » qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il continua à fixer l'homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide enfin de lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son disciple.

\- Tiens, t'es enfin réveillé abruti de disciple ?

Le maudit du se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sur son maitre. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et s'éloigna de la table afin de pouvoir parler librement avec le maréchal, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- C'est surprenant de vous voir ici, maitre.  
\- Je vais vite repartir, ne t'y habitues pas. C'est juste le temps que je trouve une mission assez compliquée pour m'en servir comme excuse pour ne pas revenir avant très longtemps.

\- Vous êtes fourbe.  
\- merci.  
\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.  
\- ça dépend pour qui. Apparemment deux autres exorcistes ont été mis au courant pour toi.

\- Je sais C'est Lenalee et Kanda, je leur en ai déjà parlé. Enfin, en quelque sorte, se corrigea-t-il en se souvenant de sa conversation avec le sabreur qui n'était pas vraiment une conversation d'ailleurs. Ça vous dérange.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis concerné je te signale.  
\- ça pourrait quand même vous déranger.  
\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant retourne pioncer avec tes amis, moi je vais boire un coup dans ma chambre.

Allen disputa rapidement son maitre sur le fait de moins boire mais il s'arrêta après que Cross ait disparu comme par magie. Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de retourner à la place qu'il avait précédemment quitté et de se rendormir.

 _ **Heeey ! Voilà, petit chapitre détente, tranquille. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'écris ça, il est 00h52 x') mon cerveau fatigue un peu là. J''espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Merci pour vos précédentes reviews, elles étaient particulièrement touchantes 3 ! Merci pour ton aide Elo dans le passage avec Kanda qui était casse-pied à décrire !**_

 _ **Petites questions!  
1) Devrais-je faire des chapitres bonus? J'avais trois idées mais c'était des chapitres "hors-séries" donc je ne savais pas comment les mettre. A vous de me le dire.  
2) Qui veut que je mette un peu en avant Tyki Mikk? ^^  
3) Une petite mission avec notre duo Lavi/Allen, ça vous dit? **_

_**J'espère de nouveaux avis et de nouveaux conseils afin de progresser et de pouvoir écrire de mieux en mieux ! On se voit (parle ?) au prochain chapitre !**_


	38. Chapitre 38 Otage

Chapitre 38

Allen sentit vaguement des choses bouger autour de lui. Quand il trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, la moitié du groupe était partie. Seul restait lui, Link, Lavi, Komui qui était réveillé, Reever, et Bookman, réveillé aussi. Le maudit bailla longuement avant de se redresser un peu.

\- C'est l'heure de manger ? Interrogea le maudit, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.  
\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Komui, amusé par la question. Enfaite, je dois t'envoyer en mission avec Lavi. D'après les traqueurs, cela devrait une mission facile qui ne devrait vous prendre qu'un jour ou deux. Inspecteur Link, vous devez rester ici. L'inspecteur Levrier vous demande de mener des recherches sur le quatorzième en fouillant les archives.

\- Bonne chance pour réveiller Lavi, s'exclama Allen dans un bâillement.

\- Pas la peine, marmonna le rouquin en se redressant. Cette sieste était sympa mais c'est l'heure de retourner au boulot, pas vrai ? Bon !

Lavi se leva puis s'étira et Allen fit la même chose que lui. Ils partirent tout de suite après le débriefing de Komui, qui en résumé, disait ceci une innocence aurait été repérée dans une forêt et aucun Akuma n'avait encore attaqué. La barque était déjà prête alors ils s'armèrent chacun d'une rame avant de partir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt en seulement quelques heures. Ils eurent fini de monter le campement avant la tombée de la nuit. Tous les deux assis autour du feu, nos deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout à propos de la congrégation.

\- A ton avis, qui est le plus dangereux entre Yu qui s'est fait prendre ses sobas et Komui qui apprends que Lenalee va se marier ? Demanda Lavi, totalement sérieux.

\- Hum…Je pencherais plus du côté de Komui, mais il faudrait comparer les deux au même moment. Et range moi ce sourire inquiétant, ajouta le maudit en voyant son collègue faire une figure machiavélique.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est un projet comme un autre ! Puis je suis sur que ce serai intéressant !

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ici, ajouta Tyki.

Le cerveau d'Allen arrêta tout activité. En un instant, le Noah était apparu entre lui et son homologue roux qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi que lui.

Sautant en arrière avec précipitation, le maudit activa son innocence en criant à Lavi de s'écarter, ce qu'il fit sans discuter.

\- Eh bien ! Il va falloir se calmer tous les deux ! Je ne vous ai encore rien fait, argumenta posément Tyki.

\- La dernière fois, tu as bousillé une partie du QG et tu as essayé de kidnapper Allen je te signale !

\- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça…Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas venu sur ordre du Comte, mais par ma propre initiative. Road a disparue, du coup Sheryl nous pique une crise. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je pensais qu'elle pourrait être avec toi.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est ennemi quand même…

\- ça ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer je te signale, rétorqua le Noah. Merci quand même gami-

Tyki interrompit sa phrase et devint subitement silencieux. Les deux exorcistes se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension mais ils se reconcentrèrent en voyant leur ennemi (NDA : Qui faut l'avouer, vient plus pour papoter que pour se battre…) soupirer.

\- Changement de programme. Le comte a lancer son ordre.

\- Quel ordre ? questionna Lavi avec méfiance.

\- Celui de capturer Allen Walker. Après, il faut rester positif et vous dire que d'un certain côté, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé en premier Imaginez si ça avait été des Akumas !

Allen retint tant bien que mal une vague d'insulte avant de reprendre calmement.

\- J'espère que tu te fiches de nous.

\- Pas le moindre du monde.

\- Sale-

\- Comme si on allait se laisser faire, coupa Lavi pour éviter un combat d'insulte.

\- Soit vous me suivez sans faire d'histoire, soit votre ami inspecteur blond, dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom, se fera tuer par un de mes Akumas. Je sais que cela peut sonner comme un stéréotype du méchant, mais il faut admettre que le chantage et le kidnapping restent des techniques efficaces.

\- Tu bluffs, déclara Allen avec un calme étonnant au vu de la situation.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites prendre le risque de savoir si je bluff ou pas, répliqua Tyki avec un sourire.

Le Noah avait raison et notre jeune exorciste le savait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, car, si Tyki avait belle et bien kidnappé Link, il n'hésiterait pas à le lui prouver. Il jeta un regard à Lavi, qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

Nos deux exorcistes rangèrent leurs armes à contre-cœur, tandis que leur ennemi souriait de plus belle.

\- ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais on va devoir aller en ville, trouver une auberge et louer une chambre car, contrairement à Road, je ne peux pas ouvrir de portail.

\- Alors comment tu t'es téléporté entre nous ?

\- Va savoir~ Gare à vous si vous nous faites remarquer en ville. Une seule remarque, et la tête de votre blond sera pulvérisée. Et évitez d'activer vos innocences, les Akumas risqueraient de nous trouver.

\- Attends. Tu n'es pas censé être avec les Akumas ? Demanda Allen, confus.

\- Si, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement trainer avec eux, surtout qu'ils peuvent être collant. Bon ! Assez discuté, allons-y !

Lavi et Allen se lancèrent un dernier regard de résignation avant de suivre Tyki, qui marcher joyeusement, sans même regarder ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- **Je ne veux pas être pessimiste Allen, mais je pense que vous êtes mal…**

* * *

 ** _ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre...Je suis vraiment désolé! J'ai passé deux semaines à l'hôpital et mon coude à mis du temps à se remettre. J'ai quasiment récupérer mais c'est parfois un peut compliqué. En plus, cette année je rentre en seconde donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier. (Je fais ma pub; J'ai sorti un OS axé sur le Allen/Link, n'hésitez pas à aller voir!)_**

 ** _Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le prochain devrait l'être._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, laissez une review pour me le dire ! Au prochain chapitre~_  
**


	39. Message

Bon ! Je suppose que vous avez déjà dû le remarquer mais cette fanfiction n'a pas été mise à jour depuis un certain temps. Je pense que je dois m'expliquer (me justifier aussi un peu) pour mettre les choses au clair. Déjà, non, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction.

Je trouve que mon style d'écriture a pas mal évolué depuis le début de cette fanfiction donc je compte la réécrire. Je vais reprendre mes vieux chapitres, les corriger/reformuler et les poster sans supprimer la fic actuelle. Je vais sans doute supprimer le dernier chapitre ou l'avant dernier car le scénario ne me plait pas comme ça.

Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire autant patienter pour une suite mais c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tient à coeur. A tous ceux qui vont continuer à lire, merci beaucoup. Sincèrement. Quand j'ai commencé à poster cette fanfiction je m'attendais à ce que deux ou trois personnes la lisent et mettent un commentaire. Je vous explique pas ma surprise en voyant le nombre de vue !

Je jure (sur la tête d'Allen Walker !) de bientôt ressortir un chapitre !

Miguya.


End file.
